Mis Pasiones
by caro508
Summary: Secuela de Mi Pasión.
1. Actualizaciones

**HOLA! He regresado con la secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**Como hoy es 24 les dejo estos 4 capítulos como regalo de navidad por su larga espera, que son los que hasta ahora a escrito la autora.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y MIL BENDICIONES PARA TODAS USTEDES Y SUS FAMILIAS Y QUE SE LES REALICEN SUS SUEÑOS EN EL FUTURO… **

**BESOS **

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 1 Actualizaciones**

**Pov Bella**

-¡Mami!- gritó Nessi desde el piso de arriba mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-

-Anthony se llevó mi carro-

-Fue a llevar a nuestra Rosy al colegio. El tuyo es más seguro- le dije para que comprendiera. Anthony ya se estaba abusando. Agarraba el auto de Renessmee sin avisar cada vez que salía con Rosalice

-¿y ahora como me voy yo?- inquirió

-Llévate el de él-

-ja! Si claro. Yo en ESO no me monto. Es un peligro. No sé como tú y papi lo dejan tener semejante monstruosidad-

-Nosotros no podemos reprimirlos a ustedes de tener lo que deseen Renessmee y mucho menos si podemos dárselos-

-Bien, entonces cómprale otro coche y que no toque el mío. ¡ES MIO!- gritó subiendo

-¿Y a la señorita que le pasa?- preguntó Edward entrando a la sala

-Anthony volvió a llevarse su carro- le dije mientras me daba un tierno beso en la boca

-¿otra vez? Yo hable con él anoche. Es bueno que ame a su hermanita pero tampoco para sobreprotegerla tanto-

-Imaginé que solo serían los primeros años. Pero ella es como su luz. Como la gravedad que lo sostiene-

-Si, yo también pensé que sería un capricho- aseguró sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome –Vamos a darle otra hermanita a ver si se encariña con ella también. Con los avances tecnológicos podemos elegir el sexo y el color de ojos-

-¿QUÉ?- grité –Estás loco. Es broma ¿verdad?-

-Jajajajaja. Si. Tuviste que verte la cara. Debí grabarlo.- me decía carcajeándose

-sigue burlándote de mí, Edward. No me parece nada chistoso. Con eso no se juega-

-Es que eres tan hermosa molesta mi vida. Sabes bien que te amo- me dijo mientras me besaba.

-Iiuu. Que asco. Busquen una habitación- dijo Emmett entrando a la sala. Interrumpiendo mi maravilloso beso

-si no te gusta te puedes ir- le dijo Edward

-Realmente estoy aquí para quedarme- anunció lanzándose en uno de los muebles. –Así que me verán todo el día por aquí-

-Que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Nessi de pronto. Refiriéndose a Emmett

-Lo se, todos me aman y quieren verme. ¿Qué necesitas preciosa?- preguntó Emmett con melosidad

- -N-E-C-E-S-I-T-O- que vallan a comprar otro coche para Anthony. Por tu culpa tiene el suyo como un tanque de guerra y ahora se roba el mío-

-¿por mi culpa?-

-Sí, tú eres quien lo lleva a todas las estupideces tuning que hay en la ciudad-

-Yo lo llevo pero Rosalie es quien le monta todo. Y si tienes tanto problema llévate el de él. Seguro y así levantas chicos por allá. Estarán muy interesados en el carro- decía levantando y bajando las cejas

-De ningún modo- respondió Edward. –Ningún chico, señorita-

-Papá por Dios, ¿escucharas las estupideces del tío Emmett?-

-Cuando levantes un chico que te guste con ese auto dejaras de decir que digo estupideces ¿y porque el chico se lleva tu auto?-

-Para llevar a Rosy al Colegio- intervine yo

-Pero si lo que la princesa Nessi tiene es Celos. Hay… Que lastima. Ven que el tío Emmett te abraza-

-Yo no estoy falta de cariño. De eso se ocupa mi madre y lo ha hecho muy bien- le respondió y se dio la vuelta

Edward se paró y la siguió.

-¿Y Rosalie?- le pregunté A Emmett

-Está llevando a los niños al colegio. Ya debe venir en camino. Yo tenía mucho sueño-

-Me imagino. Que vago eres-

-Estoy de vacaciones tengo que aprovechar.-

-si claro, eso dices siempre. Me iré a preparar el salón de baile. Dentro de una hora llegan las primeras chicas-

-si, si yo estaré por aquí- me dijo. Me levanté y fui a arreglar todo para la primera clase del día de hoy.

**Pov Nessi**

Anthony estaba pasado. Ya estaba cansada de todo esto. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre se llevara mi auto? ¿No podía pedir otro? Dentro de un año será mayor de edad que se compre uno él. Tiene el dinero suficiente. Y el tío Emmett es un estúpido. Yo no necesito ningún auto para llamar la atención de algún chico. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que puedo llevarme ese tanque? ¿Acaso no ve que yo soy una mujer?

-Princesa- me dijo papi. Yo me voltee con precaución. Seguro no le gustó como le hablé al tío Emmett pero es que de verdad ya estoy al borde. -¿estás bien?-

-Sabes que no papá-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo que, que pasa? ¿No lo ves papi? Todos los días tengo que dar vueltas a ver que carro me llevo porque Anthony se lleva el mío. Pierdo mucho tiempo en esto. Casi siempre llego tarde a clase. Y no es justo porque él tiene su carro. Yo puedo llevar a Rosy. No tengo ningún problema con eso. Anthony es un abusador-

-Yo anoche hablé con él. Pensé que no lo volvería a hacer. Te prometo solucionar esto pronto. Por los momentos llévate mi carro. Se que no te gusta el de tu madre por lo delicado que es-

-Gracias papi. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo mi TinkerBell-

-¡papá! Que vergüenza- le grite

-de pequeña ye gustaba que te llamaran así. Es tu dibujo animado favorito-

-Lo sé, pero mis amigos te escuchan y me _chalequean_-

-No me importa. Todavía eres mi nene- me dijo abrazándome

-Papá, tengo 15 años- le recordé

-¿Y te crees una vieja? Todavía eres mi niña-

-Si papá como digas- le dije para que no siguiera con eso.

No me sentía niña. Para nada. Aunque todos los padres dicen que a esta edad todos nos sentimos mayores y queremos hacer lo que nos dé en gana, pero yo sabía lo que quería para mi vida.

**Pov Anthony**

-¿Ya estás lista Rosy?- le volví a tocar la puerta de su cuarto

-Ya salgo- murmuró desde adentro, muy cerca de la puerta por lo que pude escucharla.

Sabía que a Nessi no le hacía gracia que agarrara su auto pero tampoco llevaría a Rosy en el mío. Era muy peligroso. Ese lo tenía para levantar "amiguitas" como dice Emmett. Además quien se levanta tarde pierde. Y ella volvió a perder hoy. Como de costumbre. Jajajajaja. Sé que probablemente mi padre vuelva a hablar conmigo esta noche para decirme lo mismo de siempre. _"ese es su auto" "respeta lo ajeno" "cómprate otro" "deja que ella lleve a tu hermana" "compórtate Anthony" _pero sé que en el fondo el me entiende. Y que de una u otra manera se siente seguro de que sea yo quien lleve a Rosy al instituto. Es su primer año y tengo que cuidarla. Así como él cuida a mamá. Así como él nos cuida a todos. Hoy en día tengo 17 años y estoy en el último año de secundaria. Renesmee tiene 15 y está en el penúltimo (la adelantaron un año y aparte de inteligente es muy popular) Rosy tiene 12, cumplirá los 13 pronto y se parece mucho a mi cuando era pequeño. Antes de que ella llegara según mis padres. Es muy callada y reservada. Habla muy poco. En el instituto casi todas las niñas le tienen envidia y los pájaros vuelan a su alrededor. Pero es una niña y todavía nadie podrá llegar hasta ella. Espero y el otro año Nessi la cuide bien. Yo me volví todo un cavernícola según mamá cuando Rosy nació. De callado y reservado pasé a sobre-protector y escandaloso. Nessi dice que me parezco a Emmett pero un poco mas maduro. Emmett se la pasa jugando todo el tiempo. Desde que tengo uso de razón le digo muy pocas veces tío, solo lo hago de vez en cuando, sino me _chalequea_ y dice que soy _mariquito_. Estoy acostumbrado a la grandeza de mi familia y cuando encuentre a la mujer de mi vida pienso dar todo por ella. Así como me ha enseñado papá.

-Estoy lista- dijo Rosy saliendo de su cuarto con su mochila de un lado.

-Vamos- le dije agarrándole el bolso y llevándolo yo.

Cuando llegamos al garaje le eché un vistazo a mi precioso auto y le sonreí. En estos días lo sacaría a dar una vuelta. Agarré las llaves de Nessi, le quité la alarma al carro y le abrí la puerta a mi princesita.

-¿Iremos otra vez aquí?- preguntó dudosa antes de montarse.

-Si princesa-

-Pero Nessi se va a molestar. Mamá dijo que no era bueno. Podemos ir en tu auto-

-¡No! Ahí tu no te montas- le dije tangente. Estaba loca si pensaba montarse ahí.

-Yo no quiero tener problemas Antho. Tampoco quiero que Nessi se moleste contigo-

-No pasará nada, niña linda. Móntate-

-Puedes pedirle el de papá- volvió a insistir en una salida

-Todo estará bien ¿si? Te lo prometo. ¿Confías es mí?- asintió con la cabeza y se montó.

Conduje un poco lento, como siempre que iba con ella. De vez en cuando soltaba bostezos y miraba por la ventana constantemente. Prendí la radio para darle un poco de ambiente y extrañamente empezó a tatarear la canción. Era hip-hop si no me equivoco. No sabía que le gustara ese tipo de canciones. Iba conduciendo y miraba de vez en cuando hacia ella y seguía tal cual la letra. Llegamos al instituto, me estacioné, me bajé del carro e iba a darle la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Rosy cuando escuché a Jorge:

-Mira quien llegó. Meter Pan- lo decía por el carro. Era verde y tenía cierto aspecto a la película. Renesmee y su TinkerBell. No contesté

-Pero si viene con mi princesa- dijo cuando Rosy bajó del carro

-Ni se te ocurra mirarla- le escupí con rabia

-Y si la miro ¿qué?- me retó.

-¿Estas loco o quieres morir?- le pregunté

-¿Porqué acaso me vas a matar?-

-Por ella si- le dije y me le lancé encima

Empecé a golpearlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría mirarla? Es una niña. Pero lo dejaría sin más ganas. Conmigo podía meterse y decirme todo lo que le provocara pero con las mujeres de mi familia NADIE se metía. A todas las defendería y daría mi vida por ellas.

-Anthony para ya- escuché la voz de Rosy y me detuve al instante. Volteé a verla y estaba bañada en lágrimas. No entendía porque lloraba. Cuando fui a voltear para mirar a mi oponente recibí un golpe que me dejó en la oscuridad total.

**Pov Rosy**

Mi corazón se me salió cuando ví a Anthony tirarse como un mono frente a Jorge. Estaban peleando fuerte. Las personas ya se amontonaban alrededor y nadie se metía. Tenía miedo de que Antho en verdad matara a Jorge. Mi mamá se molestaría por esto. Otra vez yo siendo el centro de atención. Jamás me a gustado. Seguían pasando los segundos y nadie decía ni hacía algo.

-Anthony para ya- le dije. Ya estaba llorando. Tenía mucho miedo. Me miró y cuando volteó Jorge le dio el último golpe y se desmayó.

-¿acaso estas loco?- le grité

-El se lo merecía. Loco está el. Yo no hice nada. Él se ve vino encima. Todos vieron-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo la directora

-Ayúdeme por favor- le pedí

-¿Qué le pasó al Sr. Cullen Srta. Cullen?-

-Se desmayó- me limité a decir. Si decía algo más lo podía meter en problema porque el empezó la pelea.

-Se quiso pasar de listo y me golpeó- le dijo Jorge

-¿y usted le devolvió el golpe?-

-por supuesto. No me iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas. Pero el empezó-

-Y usted terminó así que el castigo es para los dos-

-¿llamaron por ayuda?- dijo un chico de primeros auxilios

-Llévenlo a la enfermería- ordenó la directora.

-Usted venga conmigo Sr. Baladí-

Los chicos levantaron a Antho lo colocaron en la camilla y lo llevaron directo a enfermería. Yo los seguí.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó una chica cuando entramos

-creo que fue una pelea- dijo uno de ellos

-si, lo fue- admití

-¿estuviste allí?- me preguntó. Solo asentí.

-¿Por qué se desmayó?-

-recibió un golpe inesperado en el lado izquierdo. Ni siquiera estaba viendo- los hombres se retiraron y la chica se encargó.

Volteó a la camilla y se le quedó mirando. Pensé que algo estaba mal puesto que no decía nada. Lo detallaba completamente y no sé si de verdad pasó pero rió. Me dio coraje. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso le daba risa verlo así?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Anthony- le respondí bruscamente y al parecer se dio cuenta, porque se enderezó y empezó a llenar los datos en la planilla.

-su apellido- preguntó penosa

-Cullen-

-¿Cullen?- repitió ella impresionada

-Si. ¿Algún problema con eso?- le dije. No acostumbraba a expresarme así pero ella no tenía porque burlarse de él.

-No, ninguno, disculpa- siguió llenando la planilla.

-¿tienes el número de alguno de sus padres?-

-No- le mentí. En la casa no podían enterarse.

-Ya veo- dijo y se retiró.

Me acerqué a el y pegué mi frente contra la suya. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a murmurarle muy bajito.

-Por favor despierta. No me hagas esto Antho. Levántate ya. Disculpa por haberte desconcentrado. No debí meterme, pero casi lo matas. Párate, te necesito- le decía bañada en lagrimas.

Oí el carraspeo de una garganta y me separé de él. Era la chica, traía alcohol y algodón. Me hice hacia atrás y le di un espacio para que hiciera su trabajo.

Mientras mojaba el algodón en alcohol lo miraba detenidamente así como al principio pero esta vez no sonrió. Hizo una mueca extraña con su cara. Como de lastima. Mas rabia me dio.

-disculpa la pregunta pero ¿es tu novio?- me preguntó. No le respondí. Entrecerré mis ojos y la miré. ¿A dónde quería llegar? Volteó la mirada y empezó a pasarle el algodón cerca de la nariz.

-¿Lo amas?- volvió a preguntar

-Tanto o mas que a mi vida- le dije con toda la sinceridad que podía.

-¿Quién no lo haría?- murmuró. Pero no le dije nada. Estaba confundida. ¿ella no se estaba burlando de él pues?

-Rosy- oí que dijo él. Pero no estaba segura. –Ros…- dijo pero no siguió. Empujé a la chica y me paré frente a él. Tenía sus ojos un poco abiertos. Me volteé, le quité el algodón y empecé a pasárselo yo.

-Mi niña linda- me dijo y me sonrió débilmente. -¿te hicieron algo?- preguntó.

-Eres increíble, hasta moribundo aun así te preocupas más por mí-

-Así esté a punto de morir siempre estarás en primer lugar princesa. Daría la vida por ti porque te amo-

-Lo sé, yo también te amo- le dije

-Iré a llevar la planilla a la dirección. Dígale al Sr. Cullen que tiene que presentarse frente a la directora- dijo la chica atrás y se fue. Olvidé por completo que estaba ahí.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Antho

-La enfermera- le dije de mala gana

-¿algún problema con ella?-

-No. Solo que te miró extraño-

-¿de que manera?-

-No lo sé. Pero fue extraño-

-A mi me pareció la voz mas hermosa- me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Ella se había burlado de él -¿qué?- inquirió

-Ella no- le dije seria

-Tranquila, no la he visto bien. Jajajaja-

-Ella no- le volvi a repetir.

-Está bien. Ella no- aceptó él.

-ahora tengo que ir a la dirección. Seguro ya papá debe saber-

-no le di el número- le dije

-gracias pequeña pero eso no hace falta. Deben tenerlo en una placa en la dirección. Vamos te llevaré a tu clase primero-

**Chalequeo/chalequear**: Término utilizado para decir "echar broma"

**Mariquito/mariquita**: sinónimo de Gay. En manera de insulto. (Aquí en Venezuela, país de la autora)

ESTE PRIMER CAPI SE LLAMA ACTUALIZACIONES. ES PARA QUE VEAN A LOS PERSONAJES, PARA QUE SEPAN COMO SON Y TENGAN UNA IDEA DE CÓMO SERÁ EL FIC. ¿QUE TAL ES ANTHONY? ¿LES GUSTA? UN POCO PROBLEMÁTICO PERO DEFIEDE A SU HERMANA.


	2. Así es nuestra familai

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 2 Así es nuestra familia**

**Pov Anthony**

Dejé a Rosy en su salón y me fui a la dirección. Ya veía a mamá sentada en la silla frente a la directota y muy molesta. Me diría de _nuevo "No tienes por qué hacerlo" "no escuches lo que digan" "Pronto serás mayor de edad, los castigos serán peores" "no tienes por qué reaccionar así" "Ya basta Anthony Cullen, no te crié de esa manera" y bla, bla, bla. _Era normal que viniera al instituto por esto. Mi papá no me decía nada. Con una mirada yo ya sabía lo que él quería expresar. Llegué y la secretaria me hizo pasar de una vez.

-Cullen- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento –Pase por favor, su representante ya llegó- toqué la puerta, recibí la respuesta afirmativa y entré.

-buen día- dije y me sorprendí al ver a Emmett sentado frente al escritorio con una gran sonrisa. Me acerqué y me senté

-Bien Cullen. ¿Me puede explicar que pasó?-

-Jorge se estaba metiendo con mi hermana, yo la defendí, por un momento me descuidé y me dejó inconciente-

-¿Te golpeó sin tu ver?- preguntó Emmett –eso no está bien. Tiene que ser hombre. Veremos que hace conmigo- dijo y se paró e iba a salir de la dirección.

-Sr. Cullen mantenga la postura por favor. Usted vino representando a alguien- le recordó la directora. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? El no se representa ni el solo.

-Es que eso no puede ser. ¿Escuchó lo que pasó? Las tiene que pagar- decía mientras pegaba un puño contra la otra mano.

-¿este es su representante?- me preguntó la directora

-Si, Sra. Es mi tío-

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-Bella está bailando sensualmente con unas nenitas y el estúpido de Edward repartiendo unas acciones a sus rebeldes hijos- dijo Emmett y le sonrió, lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en la directora. Que extraño.

-en ese caso Sr. Cullen. Dígame que castigo considera correcto para esta falta-

-Ninguno. Él defendió a mi sobrina. Si no la defienden entonces todos la tratan de puta-

-¿Qué está diciendo Sr. Cullen? ¿Qué tipo de palabras son esas?- exclamó la directora impresionada.

-Así somos nosotros, que se lo digo yo que soy hombre. Menos mal y la defendió. Pero a él puede dejármelo a mí. Yo lo pongo en su lugar. Será su castigo- dijo maliciosamente

-De ninguna manera. Baladí ya fue expulsado. Pero tampoco puedo dejar a Cullen libre de culpa-

-Puede hacer trabajo comunitario- dijo emmett, serio y seguro

-Perfecto- dijo la directora con una sonrisa –tengo muchas cosas, buscaré la lista. Ya vengo-

-¿Qué te pasa Emmett estás loco?- le recriminé

-No. De eso se encargará Alice, no te preocupes.-

-Pero si mi tía Alice no está-

-Aquí estará. . Ella sí lo disfrutará Jajajajaja- nos carcajeamos los dos. Tenía toda la razón.

-Bien. Por un lado tenemos las mesas del comedor. Hay que arreglar las fallas y volverlas a pintar. La cocina necesita una pintura, está muy deteriorada y Ali West necesita una ayuda en la zona de enfermería. Te presentaras PERSONALMENTE con ella 2 o 3 días a la semana y a mitad de semestre un grupo de alumnos guiados por Ali recaudará fondos y luego irá a una asociación de niños con cáncer para ayudarlos, estarás con ellos ayudando también-

-¿Tengo que estar con ella en la enfermería?- pregunté con fastidio. La enfermería si daba fastidio, los niños con cáncer no. Mamá nos ha enseñado a ayudar en todo lo que podamos a las personas que no pueden surgir por si solas sin importar la causa. Eso sí lo haría y con mucho gusto.

-sí, nadie puede suplantarte. Ella te atendió hace rato. Sabe quien eres, así que sin trampas- fulmine a Emmett con la mirada. Alice no podía hacer nada en ese caso. Perdería tres de mis tardes libres para ayudar a una novata en la enfermería. ¡Genial!

-¿quedamos así?-

-será- respondí a la fuerza

-Sr. Cullen usted puede armar un equipo con los muchachos y sacar partidos con otros institutos-

-pero si yo no hice nada- se quejó Emmett, como un niño pequeño. Ja, ya habían arruinado sus preciosas vacaciones. Eso si me daría placer mirar.

-Su vocabulario no fue el correcto en esta oficia. Usted es un desastre.-

-Así es nuestra familia- dijo Emmett orgulloso

-No me importa. Formará el equipo. Es más Cullen puede ser el Capitán-

-Firme por aquí Cullen, para aceptar su labor comunitario-

- Ahora vallan a buscar los miembros. Suerte –

-no está mal la idea. ¿Hay chicas buenas?- preguntó Emmett

-si, unas cuantas. Pero no valen la pena. Solo están pendientes de cuanto cargues en la cartera- le dije

-Pues, mi cartera está muy llena. jajajajaja-

-¿No le harás eso a tía Rose verdad?-

-solo jugaré un poquito. No haré nada malo-

-Más te vale- le dije. Estaba loco si pensaba que se lo iba a permitir.

**Pov Nessi**

Me monté en el BMW de papá y me fui al instituto. Apenas llegué las chicas me informaron del nuevo show de Anthony. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de buscar problemas? Aunque si fue para defender a Rosy lo acepto. Ya era un poco tarde. Las clases ya habían empezado. Pero igual estaba retrasada. ¿Que mas daba unos minutos mas tarde? Fui a la dirección y en medio camino me encontré al tío Emmett y Antho.

-¿Hola princesa como estas?- me dijo Antho dándome un beso en la frente. Era mucho más alto que yo.

-Preocupada ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-El estúpido de Jorge está pendiente de Rosy. Tenemos que cuidarla-

-Sabes bien que siempre la cuidaré- le dije

-¿Qué pasó Tink tu no estabas que explotabas esta mañana?- dijo el tío Emmett carcajeándose

-De verdad lo siento- me dijo Antho con los ojos llenos de sinceridad –Es que mi auto no es seguro para Rosy. No quiero traerla en ESO-

-por fin admites que es una COSA y no un auto decente-

-lo se- me dijo. Y lo entendí. Rosy era nuestra hermanita y ambos debíamos cuidarla muy bien.

-Te lo presto- le informé

-¿en serio?- preguntó entusiasmado y con los ojos brillando

-Si, pero utilizaré el tuyo y empezaré a quitarle muchas cosas. Pasará de ser un tanque a ser un auto. Quieras o no- le dije tangente

-Está bien. No hay problema-

-Primer hombre que se emociona por conducir un auto de Disney- dijo Emmett

-Así es nuestra familia- aseguré sonriendo. –sin estos momentos ¿Qué sería de nosotros?-

-Solo nuestra familia puede ser así de loca. Yo soy inmaduro por ustedes-

-Siii claro- respondimos Antho y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Ahora nos echarás la culpa de tu inmadurez?- le pregunté

-Es culpa de ustedes. Anthony cuando estaba pequeño se la pasaba diciendo_ "meme malo"_ y haciendo muecas. ¿Quién va a madurar así?-

-si Emmett yo soy el culpable- aceptó Anthony y se fue alejando.

Salí del pasillo y me fui a la clase en la cual tenía que estar hace una hora.

-Buenas noches señorita Cullen-me dijo el profesor

-Disculpe la tardanza profesor estaba en la dirección porque…- no me dejó terminar

-si, si, ya todos lo sabemos. Su hermano de nuevo haciendo espectáculos-

-No hacía espectáculos, defendía a mi hermana de un idiota- le dije molesta. Solo yo podía hablar así de él

-Ese no es el tono de hablarme ni las palabras adecuadas para referirse a un alumno-

-Si es un idiota hay que llamarlo así. No se puede disfrazar a Tarzan de empresario ni caballero-

-hágame el favor y se retira de clase señorita- alzó la voz furioso

-Con gusto- le dije

-Así es su familia. Rica y caprichosa. Pero no permitiré personas así en mi clase. Esos son los Cullen- le dijo a toda la clase. Simplemente lo ignoré. No tenía ganas de pelear. Y menos frente a todo el salón.

Fui a hablar con mi mejor amiga. Una chica sencilla y dulce. La clase de amiga por la cual entregarías muchas cosas. Ese tipo de amiga que de verdad vale la pena. Y es muy difícil de encontrar

-Buen día- dije al atravesar las puertas

-Buen día, Nessi. ¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Molesta. El profesor de castellano insultó a mi familia en plena clase. Por lo que pasó con Antho-

-Ah, si. Se desmayó y todo-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- pregunté atónita

-Si, quedó inconciente por unos minutos- ví como su cara se descompuso por un segundo

-¿hay algún problema?- le pregunté

-No, ninguno- trató de disimular con una sonrisa

-¿y que harás hoy?-

-No lo sé, mamá quiere que la ayude con unas cosas ahí-

-Vamos para el club en la tarde. Podremos relajarnos-

-¿al club de tu hermano?-

-sí ¿por qué?-

-pero yo no soy socia-

-irás conmigo. Eso no hace falta-

-si, claro- dijo sarcásticamente

-Además él tiene que darme lo que le pida. Soy su hermana menor. jajajajajaja-

-Está bien amiga. Pero no quiero problemas ¿si?-

-No te preocupes que no lo habrá- le aseguré

Estuvimos hablando un rato acerca de muchas cosas. Nos pusimos al tanto de nuestro alrededor. 5 minutos antes de entrar a la otra clase me despedí de ella, no quería faltar a otra clase más. Entré al aula correspondiente y me ubiqué en mi zona habitual. En seguida las muchachas me rodearon y empezaron a hablar

-Es un abuso por parte del profesor, haber dicho eso- dijo una de ellas

-Él no tiene por qué opinar acerca de nuestra familia eso está prohibido- dijo otra

-Y ni crean que se quedará así- dijo Fernando. El hijo de la directora.

-No Fer gracias, pero no quiero otro problema por favor-

-Claro, tu familia siempre anda metida en problemas- dijo una de las chicas al otro lado del salón

-eso no es problema tuyo Liliam. Ocúpate de tus cosas- le dijo Fer. La verdad yo no tenía ganas de pelear. Otra mas por el día de hoy no. Por favor

-Todos ustedes son así, como tienen dinero creen que el mundo está a sus pies y siempre andan metidos en rollos-

-Si andamos metidos en rollos o no, eso no te incumbe. Que seas una muerta de hambre no quiere decir que jamás tendrás problemas- le respondió otra del grupo

-Pues podré no tener nada pero tampoco ando en líos-

-Personas importantes, problemas importantes, así es nuestra familia- dijo Anthony entrando al salón. Pude escuchar varios suspiros por parte de muchas chicas. ¿Es que acaso no existían más hombres en este instituto? ¿Tenía que ser a juro mi hermano? A muchas les gustaría ser mi cuñada.

-Anthony, yo….- se estaba excusando Liliam. Ella era una de las primeras que botaba la baba por él. Y estaba segura que no era porque le gustaba, sino porque en su cartera tenía una buena razón.

-no digas nada, niña. Solo quiero que sepas que con mi familia NADIE SE METE- dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba sentada

-pero… - lo intentó de nuevo

-Pero nada. No quiero escucharte. Ya escuché lo que debía. Ve a llorar con lágrimas falsas a otro lado- ella me miró con odio y se retiró del salón.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?- me preguntó

-Bien Antho, eso no hacía falta y lo sabes-

-sí, hacía falta Nessi. Para mí las mujeres de mi familia son lo más sagrado- más suspiros. Me dieron ganas de reír, pero me contuve. –Y no está bien que se exprese de esa manera-

-Ok- fue todo lo que dije. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue retirando –Ah por cierto, iré esta tarde para el club-

-¿ya le dijiste a mamá y papá?-

-Eh… No. Pero te digo porque mi amiga no es socia-

-Habla con papá, si te da permiso yo voy en la tarde y le doy la planilla-

-OK, gracias Antho-

-de nada princesa-

-¿así que vamos a ir en la tarde para el club?- preguntó Tatiana

-Sí, lléguense y vemos que hacemos-

El resto de la mañana gracias a Dios pasó sin más novedad. Bueno… Realmente miento. Si hubo novedad. ¿El tío Emmett en el instituto? Ahora todo el instituto si suspiraba por hombres de mi familia. Las chicas del grupo por Antho. Las otras por el tío Emmett y los hombres de la rabia. Jajajaja. Era gracioso ver eso.


	3. El mecánico

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 3 El Mecánico**

POV Nessi

-Buenas tardes Srta.- me saludó el personal de la cocina cuando atravesé las puertas

-Buenas tardes chicas. ¿Alguien sabe donde está papá?-

-Su padre todavía no ha llegado. Salió desde temprano a una de las oficinas-

-¿Y mamá?-

-La Sra. Está en uno de los salones. Un grupo llegó tarde y empezaron hace poco-

-Gracias Reina- le dije y salí de la cocina. Tenía dos horas libres para hacer tiempo a que Ali saliera del instituto llegara a su casa, se alistara y pudiera pasar a recogerla. Mientras tanto ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Probablemente Tía Rose "me matará" pero es esencial. Agarré las llaves del carro y conduje hasta aquel lugar que había buscado hace tiempo.

-Buenas tardes Señorita. Precioso auto. ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- me preguntó un chico del taller. Vestía con unos jeans un poco rotos y llenos de grasa, al igual que su camisa.

-Hola- saludé antes que nada. –Buenas tardes. Eh… Yo encontré este lugar hace algún tiempo. Y no me había decidido a venir. Pero ya estoy aquí. Me gustaría que revisara el auto- se acercó, rodeó el auto y empezó a echarle un vistazo.

-Wao…- musitó. -¿Qué quieres que revise?- preguntó alzando el capó. –Está todo en perfecto orden. Muy perfecto orden diría yo- dijo el chico embobado

-Realmente no es revisar, o bueno… sí lo es- no sabía como decírselo. Pondría la misma cara que Antho cuando me dio el permiso.

Me miró, sonrió y me dijo -No la entiendo-

-Ok. Quiero que lo revise para que le quite todos los accesorios que no vienen con el-

-¿Qué?- gritó, después de unos segundos reaccionó. –Disculpe. No es costumbre. Ver esto todos lo días-

-Lo comprendo- le dije

-Un precioso Aston martin vanquish- decía muy bajito mientras pasaba sus manos por el motor. -wao- volvió a decir.

¿Acaso era tan "wao" como ellos decían? Ummm, no lo se. Lo que si sé es que todo lo que le colocaron vale más que el auto en sí. Ummm, interesante, sería mejor venderlo y comprarle otro igual y ya. Sería un muy buen negocio. Pero ¿para qué yo necesitaba el dinero? Tardaría mas días buscar el comprador, que tenga el dinero y después esperar que me den el otro carro. No, mejor no.

-Y cuando termine quiero que lo pinte todo de negro. Por favor-

-¿También le quitará el decorado?- preguntó atónito

-Si- dije segura y con una sonrisa. Eso se lo haría por venganza. Por hacerme llegar tantos días tardes. Eso estaba de más, lo sé. Pero ya que tengo su permiso para quitarle todo de algún modo tengo que descobrármela. Se verá muy linda su cara cuando lo tenga en frente.

-¿es de su novio el auto?- preguntó de repente. Sacándome de mi sueño de la cara de Antho

-¿eh?- inquirí. Realmente no escuché bien.

-Que si es de su novio. Pues, lo digo por la sonrisa que tiene. Es de maldad- se ruborizó -¿sabe que? Disculpe que me meta. Eso no es de mi incumbencia- me reí

-No. Es de mi hermano- le dije

-La va a matar-

-No te preocupes. Me dio permiso-

-¿Cómo te puede dar permiso para esto? ¿Con que lo sobornaste con regalarle un país?- ambos reímos

-No, solo queremos que tenga un auto decente para que pueda llevar a nuestra hermana menor a donde él quiera, sin tener que quitarme el mío-

-Ah… ok. Ya entiendo. Seguridad. Es muy importante. Si esa es la razón te lo dejo como nuevo-

-Daniel ¿hiciste lo que te dije?- apareció un señor por la puerta de atrás.

-No padre. Ya voy a eso. Estaba atendiendo a una clienta- me miró extrañado y aseguró

-Tú eres una Cullen ¿cierto?-

-Eh… Sí señor- le dije un poco dudosa. El chico a mi lado se sorprendió. Lo miré y me veía con los ojos como platos.

-Con razón- dijo

-Deja de ser descortés Daniel. No la mires así. Es una persona normal- en ese momento me inspiró mucha confianza. Sabía quien era yo, lo que el apellido Cullen representaba y aun así me consideraba una persona normal. Me alegró eso. Siempre trato de estar rodeada de ese tipo de personas

-¿Y porque Rosalie no arregla el auto? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó. Sabía quien era Rosalie y no la llamaba por Sra. Como todos. Debía conocernos a todos.

-El auto es de mi hermano. Tía Rose fue quien lo transformó. El me dio permiso para quitarle todo. Necesita un auto decente para sacar a nuestra hermana menor teniendo seguridad-

-Ven a ver esto padre- Le dijo Daniel. El Sr. Se acercó y miró el motor.

-Valla. Anthony debe amar mucho a tu hermanita. Para desprenderse de tan majestuoso placer-

-¿Cómo sabe que Anthony es mi hermano?-

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre- fue todo lo que dijo y desapareció por la misma puerta que entró.

-Daniel, tu padre me dijo que me hiciera cargo del coche y que fueras a hacer lo que te mandó-

-ah si claro, casi lo olvido. Ven aquí-

-Waaaaoooo- murmuró el chico. Ya hasta me estaba dando intriga porque tanta impresión.

-si, si, yo también dije lo mismo.- dijo Daniel restándole importancia. –Necesito que vallas desarmando todo el motor-

-¿Desarmarlo?- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Sí. Desármalo. Quítale absolutamente todo. Tratas las piezas con el mayor cuidado. No quiero nada fuera de lo normal. Sin que se pierda ninguna ni que se confundan con la de otros carros. ¿Está claro?-

-Por supuesto. Este motor debe costar una fortuna-

-Ya sabes. Pasa algo y te lo descontaré del sueldo-

-tendré que trabajar años sin cobrar-

-Por eso mismo. Cuídalo como tu vida. El carro es de la Srta. Llévalo hacia atrás y que nadie mas lo vea- le ordenó – ¿me darás las llaves?- me preguntó

-Claro- le dije y se las extendí. Cayeron en su palma abierta y se las lanzó al otro muchacho.

-esta es mi tarjeta- me dijo tendiéndome una tarjeta de presentación. La tomé sin mirarla. –Llámame dentro de una semana por el carro-

-así lo haré-

-Me voy- me dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se irá ella?- le preguntó su padre

-Pues… No lo sé-

-Te dije que no seas descortés-

-No se preocupe señor. Yo puedo agarrar un taxi hasta la casa- le dije

-Eso no hace falta. Tu madre me reclamaría. Si podemos llevarte será un placer- me dedicó la misma sonrisa de su hijo

-Llévala Daniel-

-Si, padre-

-sígueme- me dijo.

Pasamos por la puerta donde el Sr. Había aparecido. Adentro había unas oficinas. Ví varias puertas en un largo pasillo y luego salimos como a un gran estacionamiento. La luz del sol iluminaba cada carro que allí estaba. Había unos espectaculares. Debían tener muchísimos clientes. No se si fue mi imaginación pero el sol brilló fuertemente en una camioneta cadillac escalade. Era preciosa. Me quitó la respiración. Me detuve por un instante a observarla.

-Tengo que llegar antes de que cierren- me susurró Daniel al oído y mis bellos se erizaron. Solo asentí y volví a seguirlo.

Se acercó a un carro, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me monté y luego se montó él.

-¿A dónde te llevo…..eh… tu nombre es?-

-Renesmee- le dije

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido 

-Puedes decirme Nessi. Ya estoy acostumbrada- echó una carcajada –A eso también estoy acostumbrada- le informé

-¿Nessi? ¿Cómo el monstruo del lago Ness?-

-Aja. Exactamente igual-

-Ok. Pero dime de nuevo tu nombre- dijo serio mientras prendía el carro

-R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E—le deletreé

-Renesmee, muy lindo. Extraño pero lindo-

-Gracias le dije-

-Ok Renesmee ¿para donde te llevo?-

-Voy a mi casa. Tienes que meterte por la autopista y salir a la 42-

-Bien, autopista entonces- Colocó una música agradable y partió a la autopista.

-¿y cuantos años tienes Renesmee?-

-15-le dije

-se nota-

-¿por qué dices eso así?-

-Nada malo, solo que tienes cara de niña-

-ah no ¿y que soy? ¿Un hombre? Por supuesto que tengo que tener cara de niña. Ni modo. Pfff-

-Cálmate. Jajajajajajaja. Es un decir-

-¿y por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso soy payasa? ¿De que te ríes?-

-de ti- y se seguía riendo

-soy payasa entonces- dije y me crucé de brazos. Era un abusador. Ni me conocía y ya se estaba burlando de mi. ¿Qué se creía?

-Me río porque te pareces a una hada del canal Disney. Ella cuando se enoja también se pone roja. jajajajajajajaja-

-TinkeBell- dije

-¿sabes cual es?- preguntó. –Pues eres igualita a ella-

-Mi padre siempre lo dice-

-¿Quién es tu padre?-

-Edward-

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿El que era cantante y pianista?-

-Si, el es mi padre-

-Tu madre es Isabella Swan entonces-

-Si, ella es mi madre-

-Hacen una linda pareja. Y tiene unos hijos hermosos- dijo y volvió a sonrojarse

-Gracias de nuevo-

-Es cierto. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría alguna vez trabajar con tu tía Rosalie. A ella le gustan los carros ¿verdad?-

-Si, pero ella no trabaja con esto. Solo atiende las emergencias familiares. Dice que un buen cuerpo no puede desperdiciarse metido en un taller-

-Por eso es que Rosy está donde está. Está muy buena. Deberías presentármela algún día- me dio coraje. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de las mujeres de mi familia? Solo en casa aceptábamos esas cosas.

-No creo que llegue siquiera a mirarte. Eres un niño a su lado-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Como 22 creo. No está mucho en la casa. Siempre está viajando por su carrera-

-Es una de las mejores modelos-

-lo se- dije resignada. Escuchaba eso a todas horas en el instituto. No era una falta de respeto.

-Además la edad no importa ¿lo sabias? Lo importante es tener los pies sobre la tierra y echar hacia delante-

-También sé eso. Me lo dicen mis padres a cada momento. No importa lo que uno tenga, lo importante es quien seas por dentro y lo que aportas a la vida- no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a conducir. Después de unos cuantos minutos ya estábamos saliendo de la autopista, agarró la vía para subir hasta la 42.

-Cruza en esta esquina, a mano derecha-

-¿en esta?-

-sí, donde está…. Ese es mi tío. ¿Qué hace el tío Emmett ahí?-

-que voy a saber yo-

-es un decir. Y… ¿Qué tantas bolsas? ¿Será que ya vino mi tía Alice?-

-¿También es un decir cierto?-

-Si, acelera. Es la última casa- aceleró y llegamos al portón. Bajó la ventana

-Buenas tardes. Familia Cullen Swan. ¿Qué desea?- dijo el altavoz

-Vengo a dejar a la srta. Renesmee-

-Acceso denegado. La srta. Renesmee salió en carro propio. Déme un minuto- después de exactamente un minuto volvió a decir. -Acérquese mas a la cámara por favor- me reí. Y asomé mi cabeza por su ventana, pasando mi cuerpo por encima del suyo

-Hola Tiffany Buenas tardes. Ábreme por favor-

-Si, srta. Como usted mande- y se abrió el portón.

-Si regresas a tu puesto puedo entrar- me dijo. Volteé la cara para mirarlo y quedamos muy cerca. Lo cual me intimidó. Sentí algo muy extraño y me volví a sentar de nuevo. En toda la entrada estaba parado el carro del tío Jasper

-Waaaooo. Es un BMW Z4- dijo Daniel

-es del tío Jasper. Es el hermano de mi tía Rose- le dije

-Ummm ok-

-Muchas gracias- le dije con toda sinceridad

-De nada. Fue bueno haber conversado contigo. En serio- le sonreí y me bajé del carro.

-Ah por cierto- le dije asomándome antes de cerrar la puerta –disfruta el interrogatorio-

-¿qué?-

-Cuando salgas sabrás- me dirigí dentro de la casa

POV Anthony

Legamos a la casa y la tía Alice y el tío Jasper estaban ahí.

-que bueno que ya legaron. Iba a ir al instituto a sacarlos de ahí- dijo la tía Alice dando brincos. Mamá dice que nunca cambia. Me dio abrazo y un beso. Luego se fue donde Rosy

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien tía Alice- le dijo con su fina voz

-¿sabes algo? Te traje muchas cosas de París. Te van a encantar-

-Antho y yo saldremos- le dijo. Lo cual me impresionó.

-Deja de mentir señorita. Anthony se va para el club. Tú y yo veremos lo que te traje. Tranquila que te gustará- y se fueron

-¿Cómo sabe que voy a club?- le pregunté a Jasper mientras lo abrazaba

-Alice lo sabe todo. Jamás trates de ocultarle algo- me dijo

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

-¿Qué más? ¿Para que nos necesitan?-

-¿Cómo saben que los necesitamos?-

-desde hace tres días Alice se levantó con el empeño de que nos necesitaban aquí. Lo sabe todo ya te lo dije-

-Cierto. Pues me mandaron a hacer labor comunitario en el instituto. Necesito que Alice se vuelva loca comprando-

-Jajaja por eso tan apresurada en venir. Más bien tardó mucho- estuve hablando un rato con el Jasper. Era relajante. Emmett decía que era el psicólogo. Ya que estando con Jasper sacabas tus penas y te sentías en las nubes. Emmett como que es del otro lado. Aja.

-Hay un carro desconocido en el portón- nos informaron

-¿Qué pasó con los buses que compró Bella para las chicas de los bailes?-

-Esos funcionan. Nadie viene en carro propio. ¿Quién será?-

-Coloca la cámara en la pantalla de la sala por favor- le informé a Tiffany

-Si, señor-

-Acérquese mas a la cámara por favor- le dijo Tiffany. En eso Nessi asomó la cabeza por la ventana del conductor. Si estaba en el asiento de copiloto tenía que estar encima del tipo ese.

-Hola Tiffany Buenas tardes. Ábreme por favor- dijo ella sonriente

-Si, srta. Como usted mande- y le dieron acceso

-Si regresas a tu puesto puedo entrar- se escuchó muy bajo por el altavoz. El carro no se movió por unos segundos y después entró. Cuando sentí el carro frente a la puerta la abrí. Ella iba saliendo, dudó en trancar la puerta y dijo algo. Recibió respuesta, volvió a decir algo y cerró sonriente de nuevo. Subió los escalones y se le lanzó al Tío Jasper

-Bendición-

-Dios te bendiga Nessi. Que grande estas-

-Hay si tío cualquiera cae. Debe ser que no hablamos casi todos los días por Skype- le dijo y ambos rieron

-¿y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio?- preguntó

-¿Quién era el tipo?-

-Un amigo-

-¿Qué amigo?-

-un amigo y listo-

-Hay Renesmee que te vea yo en algo raro para que tú veas-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Le digo a papá-

-Ve a decirle chismosa- se burló y el Tío Jasper se rió

-Eres una niña- le dije. ¿Acaso era muy difícil entender que quería protegerla?

-Tú ocúpate de cuidar a Rosalice y déjame tranquila a mí-

-Pues resulta que no. Porque ambas son mis hermanas y a ambas las amo. Además las dos son menores que yo. Así que tienen que hacerme caso-

-Nosotras hacemos lo que queremos. Pobre de Rosalice debe estar reprimiendo su personalidad por tu culpa. Que va, yo lo permito- dijo saliendo de la sala de recibir visitas (la primera sala) –ah por cierto acuérdate de lo del club. Me gustaría que la hicieras socia-

-debe pagar. Son reglas del club- se regresó y me dijo

-No. Ella será clienta VIP y no pagará absolutamente nada. Será una integrante más de la familia. Quiero que la metas en nuestro grupo-

-¿y si no que?- ella no podía manipularme. Solo tenía 15 años

-Sino, no te devuelvo tu preciado auto- auch eso sí me dolió –Y mira que ya me lo llevé- y se fue

Y otra vez más ganó Renesmee. Se parecía tanto a nuestra madre. Papá siempre hacía todo lo que ella decía. No se como conseguía eso. Y por lo visto así será ella también. Por un lado me alegra, no se dejará utilizar por nadie, eso espero. Y quien lo haga se meterá en un grande problema.

-Igualita a tu madre- me dijo el tío Jasper

-sí, eso estaba pensando-

-niños, vengan acá- le gritaba Emmett a los morochos que entraron con un poco de cosas corriendo por la casa

-¿ya compraste todo Em?- le preguntó Jasper

-Al pacer tengo que comparar otra vez lo que estos niños se han llevado. Se adueñaron de la mitad de las cosas para el equipo. Por cierto Anthony ¿Cómo se va a llamar?-

-No se Em. Habla eso con la directora- le dije en burla y salí de la sala riéndome

-También me las pagaras Antho- dijo mi nombre sarcásticamente


	4. El Club

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 3 El Mecánico**

POV Bella

Ya había terminado de practicar con las muchachas, lo cual me llevó toda la mañana. Fui a mi cuarto me duché y me coloqué ropa cómoda. Me decidí agarrar el día de hoy para buscarle un auto a Anthony. No podía seguir la pelea con Renesmee. Y como el mismo me dijo un día "Peleamos porque somos hermanos y nos amamos" pero tenía el presentimiento de que un día Renesmee no aguantaría más y explotaría. Así mismo como TinkerBell. Realmente explota a cada rato. Me reí.

-Mamá- precisamente me llamó Renesmee desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación

-Pasa mi amor- venía con una carita triste -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté

-Nada. Anthony como siempre. Ya sabes-

-¿Qué pasó ahora?-

-Quiero llevar a una amiga al club-

-¿Bueno y que tiene de malo?-

-Que ella no es socia. Pero es mi amiga. Y quiero que pueda entrar-

-Nessi sabes bien que si dejamos que nuestros amigos disfruten de todo lo que tenemos sin que paguen por los servicios jamás mejoraremos. Nuestros negocios caerían-

-Lo sé mamá y lo tengo claro. Pero ella es como una hermana. Tienes que conocerla. Además te prometo que será la primera y ultima ¿si?- me dijo con esos ojitos de Alice que aprendió muy bien vía Skype. Se la pasa todas las noches hablando con ella.

-Ok amor dame un minuto- agarró su celular y marcó un numero.

-¿Donde estas mi vida?- esperó la respuesta

-Sube a mi cuarto por favor-

-Dale pues- y colgó el teléfono. Fue a maquillarse un poco al baño y en dos minutos estaban tocando la puerta del cuarto. Le abrí

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó

-Mamá quiere hablar contigo- pasó y se acostó en el medio de la cama. Mamá decía que lo hacía desde pequeño.

-¿Qué hay ma?- le preguntó

-¿Ya Nessi te contó sobre lo del club?-

-si, yo le dije que estaba bien. Que hablara contigo y papá-

-¿Bueno y cual es el problema entonces?-

-Ninguno ma. Yo la entiendo. ¿Además recuerdas a Laura?- me preguntó

-Su novia _chula_- dijo Nessi

-si ya recuerdo-

-Bueno, yo a ella también le di el pase VIP. Y ella nada más quería comodidades. Pero yo se lo di porque la quería en serio. Y quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos. Así que yo entiendo a Nessi. Con tal y no sea un hombre está bien-

-¿Bueno y cuando van a hacer eso?- necesitaba tiempo para ir a ver carros

-Ahorita- dijo Nessi a mi favor

-Bueno, vallan pues-

-Nessi se llevó mi carro. ¿Cómo nos vamos ahora?-

-¿para donde te lo llevaste Nessi? ¿seguimos con la pelea de los carros?-

-No mamá. Antho me dio permiso para convertirlo en un auto decente y estoy en eso-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Antho

-Bueno… ¿Qué carro usaste esta mañana Nessi?-

-El de papá-

-¿La camioneta?-

-No, el carro-

-Llévense ese entonces-

-Yo conduzco- se adelantó Anthony

-Yo tengo las llaves, yo conduzco- dijo Nessi. Diioss ¿hasta cuando dejaran las peleas?

-Tu no tienes las llaves porque las ví en el cofre, cuando dejé las tuyas- salió corriendo y dijo –El ultimo es el copiloto-

-Eso no se vale- gritó Nessi desde el cuarto y salió corriendo –Llevas ventaja Anthony Cullen- iba gritando. Su voz se perdía por toda la casa

Amaba a mi familia. Y siempre estará por encima de todas las demás cosas. Agradecía a Dios y a la vida haberme dado la fuerza suficiente para traerlos a los tres sanos y por hacerme cada día más fuerte para superar las pruebas que él me ha mandado.

POV Nessi

-Eres un tramposo Anthony Cullen. Saliste primero. Tenías que darme ventaja. Yo soy una niña-

-Eres niña para lo que te conviene- me dijo riéndose

-Pues sí- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-Oh vamos no te pongas brava-

-Bien. Pero tienes que ir a buscar a mi amiga a su casa-

-¿que? ¿También hay que ir a buscarla?-

-Ajá-

-¿Acaso ella no tiene carro o padres?-

-Sus padres están ocupados. No pueden llevarla-

-Si esto va a ser así, siempre, algún día le regalaré un auto- dijo muy bajito

-No creo que te lo reciba- le dije

-Como sea. Ya no me agrada tanto tu amiga-

-¡Oye!- exclamé alzando un poco la voz –Ni la conoces. No hables así. Apuesto lo que quieras que te caerá bien-

-¿apuestas lo que yo quiera?-

-Si, eso dije-

-Bien. Si me cae bien te daré lo que quieras, si me cae mal me darás todo lo que yo quiera- me dijo

-Ok. Es más, probablemente te guste. Es de tus gustos. Es sencilla, humilde, buena chica…-

-Oye, oye, oye- me paró –No intentes juntarme con tu amiga. Porque como me dijiste ni la conozco-

-Te gustará- le dije

-Te dije que ya Renesmee- me dijo serio y supe que era el momento de dejar el juego. Salimos de la casa, le di la dirección y gracias a su velocidad en poco tiempo estuvimos frente a la casa de mi amiga.

-Me parece conocida esta casa- me dijo Antho

-Mmm- fue todo lo que le respondí. Estaba pendiente de que se asomaran. Llamaba a su cel y no contestaba. –Toca corneta- le dije. Tocó tres veces y se asomó alguien. A los pocos segundos salió ella. Bajé mi ventana y le dije –Móntate atrás. Mi hermano va conduciendo-

-Buenas- dijo al montarse

-Bue…nas- respondió Anthony. Se le quedó viendo por el retrovisor, frunció el ceño y arrancó. Era extraño. Parecía como si estuviera molesto. No dije nada.

-Renesmee saca de la guantera un block por favor- me dijo serio. Yo solo hice lo que me pidió.

-Préstame un bolígrafo- se lo di. Le pasó el block y el bolígrafo a mi amiga

-Necesito que escribas aquí todos tus datos- le dijo. Ella en silencio fue haciendo todo lo que él le pidió.

-Anthony si no aceleras llegaremos mañana al club ¿Por qué estas manejando así, si venias volando?-

-Yo manejo como quiera- no discutí mas nada. Realmente se veía molesto. Jamás lo había visto así.

Cuando por fin llegamos al club, Antho pasó su tarjeta y nos dieron el acceso. Estacionó en su lugar habitual, apagó todo y se quedó ahí. Miraba su ventana. Con la vista perdida en un lugar lejano. Como recordando. Era muy extraño. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo así. Es mas creo que jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Mi amiga terminó de escribir sus datos y me regresó el block con el bolígrafo. Yo se lo di a Antho, él se limitó a agarrarlo y salir del auto. Ambas hicimos lo mismo. Nos montamos en el ascensor del sótano y subimos hasta recepción. Él se fue a las oficinas y nosotras nos fuimos al área de la piscina.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?-

-No lo se. Me pareció muy raro. Venía muy animado-

-¿incomodo?-

-Para nada. No te preocupes-

-¿en serio?-

-De verdad. No hay ningún problema. Esta tarde relájate. Estamos aquí para eso-

-Bien. Pero en cuanto aparezca algún problema me dices ¿si?-

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes- le volví a repetir. Si que era complicada esta chica.

Estuvimos un rato nadando, después nos cambiamos y fuimos a conocer un poco el club. Descubrí que le gustan los deportes y que es fanática de la música de mi papá. Se destaca bailando y si tuviera tiempo estaría en uno de los grupos de mamá. Nos metimos un rato en una de las canchas de tenis y supuestamente jugamos. Ella medio sabía, yo no sabia nada. Descansamos y de camino al restaurant pasamos por una extensión de la guardería de mamá. Ella quedó encantada con los niños. Jugó con ellos y los entretuvo. Tiene DON para los bebés. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Salí y contesté

-¿Donde estás?- preguntó Anthony

-En la guardería-

-¿Qué haces ahí metida?-

-Mi amiga está jugando con los niños-

-Ya voy para allá. No se muevan- me dijo y trancó. Llegó a los pocos minutos. Seguía teniendo la misma cara seria. Pero un poco más controlada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-¿Ya comieron?-

-No, íbamos en camino cuando vio esto- le dije señalando el lugar

-¿dejo de comer para ver a niños?-

-Eh… si- le dije dudosa. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Bueno, llámala. Vamos a comer-

-Hay no Anthony. Si vas a estar con esa cara y ese comportamiento mantente alejado de nosotras. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ok. Prometo comportarme. Vamos que tengo hambre- fui y la llamé

-¿Y comeremos con tu hermano?- preguntó antes de salir de la guardería

-si-

-no quiero comer-

-se comportará. Lo prometió-

-Bien. Pero si me siento incomoda me voy-

-Esta bien- caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar. Fuimos hasta la zona VIP. En la mesa más alta. Pedimos el servicio y esperamos.

-y bien. ¿Qué tal su tarde preguntó Antho?- yo estaba hablando con las demás chicas del salón por el pin. Que le respondiera ella. A los segundos como vio que yo no decía nada respondió.

-Agradable-

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-Nadamos-

-¿solo eso?-

-tratamos de jugar tenis- segundos de silencio

-¿Qué mas?-

-conocí un poco el club-

-¿y te gustó?-

-si, es muy lindo-

-¿te gustan los niños?-

-Mucho- respondió ella. Yo tenía mi cabeza hacia abajo y movía los dedos simulando apretar las teclas. Hace rato que había dejado de prestarle atención al pin. La conversación de ellos estaba extraña.

-¿Qué más te gusta?-

-La caridad-

-Eso es bueno. A partir de este año haremos un concurso a beneficio de los necesitados- ¿ah? ¿Era cierto eso? Jamás lo había escuchado. Bueno, él es el que maneja todo. Seguro la publicidad no ha salido.

-¿concurso de que?- primera vez que la vi interesada en algo de la conversación.

-Todavía lo estamos planeando. Nadie sabe nada-

-¿para que fecha es?-

-Final de año- respondió él rápido

-¿puedo ayudar?-

-si quieres- y ahí acabó la conversación. Trajeron nuestra comida y no hubo otra palabra más.

La tensión ya no estaba. El ambiente estaba agradable. Comí placidamente. Pedimos el postre pero Antho tenía que irse, así que el de él se lo llevaron a la oficina.

-Fue un placer haber comido con ustedes chicas. Cuando quieran me llaman- le dio una tarjeta de presentación a mi amiga. Eso sí fue raro. Era muy hipócrita. Tampoco le pedí que se comportara así. –Por cierto tu tarjeta del club está lista para mañana- le dijo a ella

-¿mañana? Siempre está lista en una semana. Mucha gente espera- le dije

-La de ella está para mañana. No se porqué. La vienes a buscar Renesmee-

-Aja- le dije y se fue. Comimos nuestro postre entre risas y chistes.

Entrada la noche decidimos dejar el club. Fuimos a buscar a Antho pero él se quedaría a terminar unas cosas. Me dijo que llevara a mi amiga y después fuera a buscarlo a él. Pensé si era una simple excusa. Sus cambios de humor empezaban a darme jaqueca. Después de tanta amabilidad en el almuerzo ¿ahora si no quería estar con nosotras? ¿Quién lo entiende? Después dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas. Por favor.

-Muchas gracias por el día de hoy- me dijo mi amiga mientras íbamos camino a su casa

-No hay de que- le dije y le sonreí –Sabes que para eso estamos. Cuando necesites un día para ti, pues tienes el club. Puedes relajarte ahí. Hay un salón de masajes. Se me olvidó mostrártelo-

-¿Cómo voy a pagarte todo esto?-

-No tienes que pagarme nada nena. No es un favor, ni te lo voy a cobrar. Te considero mi amiga y me hace bien poder ayudarte un poco. Tu ayudas a tanta gente pero ¿Quién te ayuda a ti?-

-Pues si, en eso tienes razón. Me hacia falta tomarme un día para mí-

-Mañana te traigo la tarjeta del club- le dije cuando se estaba bajando del carro

-Esta bien Nessi. Gracias, nos vemos mañana- se volvió a montar, me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

Me fui directo al club. Me paré en la pastelería y le compre un brownie a Antho. Sabía que sin compota no le sabría igual pero por lo menos me estaba acordando de él. Subí a la oficina y entré

-¿Ya la llevaste?-

-Si, te traje esto- deposité en brownie en el escritorio

-Que bien. Ya me estaba aburriendo aquí- dijo mientras sacaba una compota de una pequeña nevera que allí había. Agarró un plato de plástico he hizo su…. Postre.

-¿no tenias cosas que hacer?- inquirí

-La verdad no-

-¿y por qué no fuiste? Ya estuviéramos en la casa. Me hiciste conducir de más-

-No quería ver a "tu amiguita" de nuevo-

-¿Por qué lo dice así?-

-¿Cómo así?-

-sabes a lo que me refiero. Dijiste "tu amiguita" en un tono extraño ¿por qué lo dices así?-

-bueno ¿no es "tu amiguita"?-

-Lo vuelves a hacer. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- preguntó tranquilo -¿te gusta?-

-¿Qué?- grite. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Estaba insinuando que yo era homosexual?

-Como lo escuchaste ¿te gusta ella?-

-Va pues Anthony. Se lo diré a mamá-

-Yo se lo diré a papá. No te imaginas como se va a poner cuando le diga que una de sus princesitas en LESBIANA- dijo lo último muy despacio. Dándome a entender que era un insulto.

-Haz lo que te de la gana. Es mas me voy. Te iras a casa en un taxi. No me da la gana de llevarte- le dije molesta.

-Yo traje el carro, yo lo llevo-

-Pues no me da la gana-

-Dame las llaves Renesmee-

-¿Quién me obliga?-

-Dame las llaves. Soy tu hermano mayor. Tienes que hacerme caso-

-Yo soy tu hermana menor tienes que respetarme y cuidarme y no lo estas haciendo. A mamá se lo diré y tu precioso auto tendrá otro dueño. YO!-

-Ni te atrevas Renesmee. ¿Dónde está mi carro?-

-No lo se. Tal vez en los desperdicios de la ciudad o subastado por ahí-

-No te atrevas. Ese carro vale mucho-

-¿y a ti que te importa el dinero? Naciste en una cuna de oro-

-Quién nació en una cuna de oro fuiste tú. Tengo 17 años y ya trabajo ¿tu que haces? Malgastar el dinero-

-Claro que no-

-¿Qué produces?- me quedé callada. Yo no hacía absolutamente nada –dime pues. ¿Qué produces?- tampoco dije nada –En la familia hay tantos negocios. Trabajo hay para regalar. ¿Y tú que haces? Dejar que otros lo hagan y disfrutar el dinero. Eres una niña malcriada. Y con todo eso traes a "tu amiguita" a gastar mas dinero. Como si tú no consumieras mucho ya. Es mas- me tiró la tarjeta –aquí está su tarjeta. Pagué para que "tu amiguita la tuviera antes" ¿contenta?- preguntó sarcásticamente –Ahora dame las llaves del carro- pidió molesto. Se las di sin decir nada –Muévete, si no quieres irte en taxi tú-

El camino fue silencioso y rápido. Manejó el doble de rápido que como fue a casa de la nena. Había muy poco tráfico y él parecía apurado en llegar. No quería saber que era lo que iba a hacer ni decir. Era mentira lo que pensaba pero ¿Qué iban a pensar de mí, después?

Chula: que se aprovecha de las personas. Persona que le gusta que la mantengan y solo le importa el dinero.


	5. Imagen para mostrar

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 5 Imagen para mostrar**

POV Bella

-Anthony no te atrevas- gritaba Renesmee en el porche – ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Papá lo sabrá- se abrió la puerta y entraron los dos molestos. Nessi tiró la puerta.

-Mamá. Dile a Anthony que no se meta en mis cosas-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté y los dos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sin dejarme tiempo para entender. –Ya va, ya va- los corté –Así no entiendo nada ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Anthony va a mentir- se apresuró a decir Nessi

-Renesmee es lesbiana- dijo Anthony.

-¿Qué?- fue lo primero que pensé. ¿Cómo que lesbiana? Ella solo me miraba seria, en su cara no había ningún rastro de miedo ni duda. Solo rabia y enojo. Supe que era mentira. Aquí tenía que estar pasando algo más.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Nessi?-

-Anthony gusta de mi amiga-

-¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó Anthony

-Pues es la única razón para que inventes eso. Eres un mentiroso. ¿Estas celoso porque paso tiempo con ella?-

-Claro, por supuesto. A mi me gusta una lesbiana- gritaba Antho

-Anthony- lo llamé, me miró

-Cada persona es como es. Sus gustos son únicos y le pertenecen a ellos. Los gustos sexuales son más personales. Tú no puedes juzgar a una persona por lo que le guste ni por la imagen que muestre. No todos somos lo que aparentamos. Debes conocer a las personas para entenderlas y debes entenderlas sin juzgarlas. No todos somos iguales-

-Ahí está. Toma lo tuyo- le dijo Nessi

-Nessi ya no se hablen así por favor. Son hermanos-

-Esa es la función que cumplen los hermanos. Molestarse hasta ser insoportables y ayudarse mutuamente cuando se necesitan- dijo Rosalice entrando a la sala

-¿tu no deberías estar dormida? Mañana hay instituto- le dijo Anthony

-ahí está. Yo puedo ser lesbiana pero tu tienes una obsesión compulsiva con tu hermana menor- le dijo Nessi a Antho -¿Acaso no te cansa?- le pregunto a Rosy.

-Ya basta- le dije –No puede ser posible esto. Tienen que entender. Uno puede dar una imagen que mostrar pero por dentro puede ser otra cosa. Nessi, tu solo ves el comportamiento de Antho pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que siente?- le inquirí –Todos tenemos nuestra razón de ser, nuestros motivos. La gente cree que somos una familia rica, superficial y sin ningún problema y mírense, aquí estamos. Discutiendo. Como cualquier otra familia normal, tenga dinero o no. El dinero no hace a las personas. La preferencia sexual tampoco. Un gay puede ser mejor amigo de una mujer más que una misma mujer. Una cosa es lo que poseemos en la vida y otra lo que somos. ¿Está claro?-

-Sí- Respondió Anthony –Me retiro- dijo –Ve a dormir Rosalice-

-¿entendiste Nessi?-

-Aja- dijo sin prestar mucha atención

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo me iré a dormir- dijo Rosalice –Bendición mami-

-Dios te bendiga hija- se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Le di un beso en la frente, la abracé y le recordé –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, con mi vida- me respondió. Aunque ya lo sabía mi vida era más placentera cuando ellos me lo recordaban a mí. Me senté en el mueble donde estaba Nessi, la abracé y la bese en la frente también.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa mi cielo? ¿Qué te tiene así?-

-mami, tu sabes que lo que dijo Antho no es cierto ¿verdad?-

-si mi amor. Lo se. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-

-La verdad. Solo quería estar segura-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?-

-quiero trabajar-

-¿que?-

-quiero trabajar. Quiero producir algo-

-pero todavía eres una niña mi cielo ¿para que vas a trabajar? Lo tienes todo ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Por eso mismo quiero trabajar. Solo gasto, gasto y no produzco nada-

-Anthony te dijo eso ¿cierto?-

-Si, pero tiene razón-

-Tú no tienes porque trabajar- dijo Edward

-¿Dónde has estado?- le pregunté

-Culpable- se declaró -Escuché todo desde el principio- lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Cómo que estuvo escondido siempre y no me ayudó?

-Princesa escucha- le dijo a Nessi, ella lo miró –Todavía eres una niña, tu madre y yo trabajamos para que ustedes no pasaran trabajo, para que vivieran bien. No tienes porque trabajar. Ahorita no-

-Pero Anthony trabaja- replicó

-El club es de Anthony desde que era pequeño. Esto es lo que nosotros le vamos a dejar a ustedes. El tiene que familiarizarse con eso, tiene que saber como se trabaja para que lo pueda administrar bien en un futuro- le dijo Edward

-¿y a mi que me dejaran? Yo quiero familiarizarme con eso también. Quiero trabajar- sentenció

-No trabajaras Renesmee- le dijo edward molesto –eres una niña y tienes que preocuparte por estudiar. Es todo tu deber-

-Y yo estoy estudiando. Voy un año adelantada. No me meto en problemas, tengo mucho tiempo libre ¿entonces por qué no puedo trabajar?-

-Dije que no y punto. Es mi última palabra- dijo Edward y se retiró

-Mami- se volteó con los ojos de perro regañado que adquirió de Alice

–Ya tu padre habló Nessi- le dije sin poder darle lo que quería

-Bien, veo que en esta casa nadie me entiende- se paró gritando y se fue

-¿Qué pasa Bellita?- preguntó Alice entrando con Jasper y sus hijos

-No se que voy a hacer con Renesmee. ¿Pueden creer que Anthony le metió en la cabeza que no producía y ahora quiere trabajar?-

-¿en serio?- preguntó Alice emocionada

-¿Qué le ves de emocionante Alice?- compuso su rostro y me dijo

-Nada, yo hablo con ella. Cuida de mis Ángeles Bella-

-Si fueran Anglés-

-Hey- exclamó Alice –Mis Ángeles son Ángeles- y se fue riendo

POV Nessi

-Nessi- dijo Tía Alice entrando a mi habitación y sin permiso. Como siempre

-Tía Alice no vengas tú como los demás, ya tengo suficiente- le dije sin ánimos. Ya vendría ella también con lo que soy una niña y bla, bla, bla

-¿Con quien hablas?- me preguntó mirando la pantalla de mi lapto

-Una amiga-

-¿La nena?- preguntó con los ojos brillando

-Yo soy la única que le digo así. Es mi nena. ¿Cómo sabes ese apodo?-

-La tía Alice lo sabe todo. Ya te lo he dicho-

-Ja! Si claro Tía. Eres muy extraña ¿sabes?-

-Lo se. Todo el mundo me lo dice. Pero a que no sabes-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo una idea para que te dejen trabajar-

-¿en serio? ¿Que gran idea tienes?- inquirí sin ningún ánimo y con sarcasmo

-Pues, te propongo lo siguiente, podemos hacer una empresa, compañía, club o fundación como la quieras llamara para poder darle a…- no la dejé terminar

-Tía, mi papá me lo prohibió ¿entiendes eso verdad? Cuando papá dice no, es no y su decisión no se discute. Mamá no le llevará la contraria-

-Lo se pero esto saldrá bien, solo tenemos que hacerlo a escondidas y cuando todo esté listo que ellos no puedan hacer nada, tendrán que aceptarlo-

-¿me estas diciendo que le mienta a mis padres?-

-Si, la nena nos ayudará, a ella le encantará que bueno que está conectada. Abre el Skype…- seguía hablando y no se callaba

-Tía, cálmate. Ya papá dijo que no. Ya sé lo que haré. Meteré varias materias en verano y saldré antes. Podré ir a la universidad y trabajar. No hay problema-

-No niña, todo saldrá como lo tengo planeado. Déjame hablar con la nena- me paró de mi silla y se sentó, abrió el Skype y empezó a ver lo que tenía. Solo me acosté en la cama y me dediqué a dormir. Que ella se quedara con sus loqueras. Mi tía favorita es loca, lo se y la amo.

POV Anthony

-No te lo puedo creer Rosalice. ¿En serio te gusta?-

-Si tía Rose-

-Es fantástico ¿imaginas lo que podemos hacer juntas? Te llevaré a un lugar. Conocerás a alguien que también sabe. Te enseñaremos de todo-

-Gracias por apoyarme tía-

-Yo de verdad no lo esperaba- dijo papá serio

-Pero si es lo que le gusta no podemos impedírselo Edward- le dijo mamá

-Lo se, así que tienes nuestro apoyo princesa-

-Gracias papá- les sonrió

-¿apoyo para qué?- pregunté entrando a la cocina. Todos estaban desayunando. Excepto tía Alice, río Jasper, sus hijos y Nessi no estaban ahí. Quería pedirle disculpas.

-Nessi correrá- anunció tía Rose

-No entiendo. ¿Qué significa eso?- le pregunté a Rosalice

-Me gustan los carros. Practicaré Karting mientras aprendo todas las cosas. Algún día llegaré a la Formula 1- me dijo ilusionada

-Para nada- le dije –Tú no correrás-

-Llegó el aguafiestas del hermano protector- dijo Emmett

-¿saben lo que le están permitiendo?- le pregunté a los supuestos adultos que ahí estaban –Puede morir-

-Tampoco seas exagerado Anthony. Tu auto corre bastante. Te has creído Rápido y furioso ¿Por qué ella no puede serlo también?- me preguntó tía Rose

-Es una mujer, es mas, ni siquiera es mujer. Es una niña. ¿Cómo se lo van a permitir?- volví a inquirir

-Es lo que le gusta y no podemos negárselo- dijo mamá

-¿Y a Nessi la dejaron trabajar?- pregunté, había escuchado los gritos ayer.

-Es diferente- dijo papá

-¿Por qué es diferente? Eso es lo que ella quiere. Entonces ¿Por qué se lo van a negar?-

-Tú fuiste quien le metió la idea Anthony-

-Para que hiciera algo productivo con su vida. Ella no hace nada ¿se quedará así? Es para que sepa que es lo que le gusta. Para que valla experimentando y sepa que hacer con su futuro. Rosalice ya tiene una meta, si Dios quiere yo seré un gran empresario como el gran Edward Cullen ¿y ella que? ¿Se han preguntado eso? ¿O piensan tenerla aquí encerrada?- no dijeron nada. Yo estaba en toda la razón. Y jamás le dije eso por ofenderla aunque así haya sido. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia.

-Tú no te veías así Rosalice. Eres una niña, eres mi princesa-

-Imagen para mostrar Anthony- me recordó mamá. Claro, una cosa es lo que uno aparente y otra lo que realmente sea

-El día que entres a una pista olvídate que eres mi hermana- le dije. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se apagaron. Su cara perdió la ilusión, sus rasgos fueron se contrajeron y formaron un rostro de dolor. Me dolía a mí también, pero no soportaría perderla. No imaginaría mi vida sin ella.

POV Rosalice

-él está loco Rosa mira, ya se lo que haremos…- la tía Rose hablaba pero mi atención estaba en la puerta cerrada por la que salió Antho. Me sentí destrozada cuando me dijo eso. Era el primer apoyo que yo esperaba. Era el más importante. No me hubiera importado que mamá y papá se hubieran negado. Con solo tener su aprobación yo sería feliz. No será lo mismo. Parte de mi pasión se esfumó.

-¿por qué tan contenta Alice?- preguntó papá. Ella entró radiante pero Nessi tenía cara de sueño y tenía ojeras

-¿Qué pasó Nessi?- le pregunté

-Pregun…- bostezó –tenle a Alice- se frotaba los ojos

-¿que hiciste Alice? Jasper tuvo que irse solo anoche porque tú no te desocupabas- le dijo mamá

-Estuvo toda la noche chateando en mi cuarto-

-¿acaso no tienes computadora en tu casa enana?- preguntó tío Emmett

-Tu cállate Emmett y vete para el instituto, las colegialas te esperan- tía Rose lo miró

-¿de que habla ella Em?-

-No se Baby-

-Emmett es el entrenador del nuevo equipo del instituto- dijo tía Alice. Papá se echó a reír

-¿otra vez en el instituto Em?- le preguntó como broma

-¿Y que es eso de las colegialas Emmett?- le preguntó celosa

-No se de que habla la enana Baby-

-Pues, yo también iré. Así que le voy enseñando A Rosa. Te tendré vigilando Emmett. Más te vale no hacer algo-

-Los hombres tienen la última palabra- le dijo tío Em. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y el terminó la frase -Los hombres tienen la última palabra, es: "Si señora"-

-Más te vale. Vamos Rosa- me dijo. Me despedí de mis padres, nos retiramos y nos montamos en su Nissan GTR Rojo. Me explicó lo esencial y me prometió enseñarme a manejarlo.

-Esto me hace recordar a alguien- me dijo mientras íbamos camino al instituto

-Alec- le dije.

-Sí- dijo orgullosa

-en cada oportunidad que tiene le recuerda a todos que fuiste tu quien le enseño a manejar- solo asintió –Tenemos mucho tiempo sin verlo. Desde que murieron los padres de Fernanda y Génova no vienen mucho-

-¿por fin como murieron?- me preguntó –Los medios dicen tantas cosas y para esa fecha yo estaba con Rosy en Japón, por la campaña-

-Iban en tren, uno cambió de carril y chocaron de frente. Se volvieron nada. La mayoría de las personas murieron y en ese grupo estaban ellos. Mamá la pasó bastante mal. Se deprime cada vez que ellas vienen-

-si, me imagino. ¿En que auto se vendrá Anthony?-

-no vendrá- le dije segura

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo conozco, no vendrá hoy al instituto- y así pasó. No fue en todo el día al instituto.


	6. Planes

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 6 Planes **

**POV Edward**

-Bella tenemos que pararnos ya- le recordé por cuarta vez

-Cinco minutos más-

-Eso me dijiste hace 15 minutos. 5 mas y son 20-

-No quiero levantarme-

-Amor tenemos que trabajar-

-No quiero trabajar hoy ¿es malo tomarse un tiempo libre?- preguntó y se me acostó en mi pecho.

Su calida respiración terminó de despertar todo mi cuerpo y estaba reaccionando de una manera que no pensé.

-Bella- la regañé – ¡Levántate ya! Mira como me tienes- levantó su cabeza y miró mi miembro, luego miró mis ojos. En los de ella reinaba el deseo y las ganas de estar satisfecha. Se acercó poco a poco a mi cara y me besó. Lento, tierno y con mucho amor. Pero a los segundo el beso fue cambiando de intensidad. Podía distinguir las ganas y el deseo. Se levantó completamente y se montó encima de mí. Empezó a pasar sus pequeñas manitos por mi pecho, simples caricias que me volvían loco ¿Qué estaba esperando esta mujer? Empezó a bailarme sensualmente. Sus caderas rozaban mi parte mas delicada, en su cara había una sonrisa picara, lo hacia a propósito. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundo y la volteé quedando ella abajo. Poco a poco fui quitándole la pequeña ropa que tenía. Aun después de tantos años ella era la única mujer que me ponía de esta manera, con este deseo. Con mucha delicadeza empecé a hacerle el amor.

POV Bella

Estaba en el cielo, sentía que volaba. No había mejor manera de empezar el día. Mi esposo me había hecho el mejor amor del mundo, el que él hace.

-Vamonos- dijo de repente

-¿ah?-

-Vamonos unos días-

-¿estas loco? ¿Y los niños? ¿A dónde nos vamos a ir?-

-Agarremos unos días para nosotros. Alice y Rose están aquí. Además Anthony cuidará muy bien de las niñas. No porque se lo pidamos sino porque así es él-

-No Edward. ¿Y para donde nos vamos a ir?-

-Para el sur. Solo unos días ¿si?-

-Hay que hablarlo con los niños-

-Bien, párate y apúrate. Les diremos antes de que se vallan al instituto-

POV Anthony

Perfecto. Mis padres se iban cuando mas los necesitaba. Rosalice ya tenía muchos días pegada a tía Rose. Tía Alice estaba en algo raro y Nessi no me había devuelto mi carro.

-¿Qué carro voy a utilizar?- le pregunté a papá

-Mi camioneta- me dijo sin preocupación. Pff como si me gustara su camioneta. –Rose seguirá llevando a Rosalice al instituto y la irá a recoger. Ella irá con Rose a casa de tus abuelos. Alice se quedará aquí todo el tiempo. Jasper sale mañana para París con sus hijos. Emmett también estará aquí. Si no te gusta la camioneta puedes irte con él-

-Si, claro- respondí sarcásticamente

-Tu madre y yo saldremos esta noche. Venimos en unos días-

Tampoco fui al instituto ese día. ¿Cómo podrían salirme tan mal las cosas? Sentía que todo estaba en mi contra. Y lo peor es que no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Nessi y pedirle disculpa por lo que pasó. Me fui al club a ordenar unos papeles que tenía que entregarle a papá pronto. Me llamó la atención que en la entrada me dijeron que tres integrantes de la familia estaban aquí. Imaginé que serían los hijos de tía Alice, disfrutan porque ya se van.

-¿quienes?- pregunté

-La Sra. Alice de Cullen, la Srta. Renesmee Cullen y un nuevo ingreso. Una srta llamada…-

-Si, yo le día la tarjeta ayer. No se preocupe. Muchísimas gracias- fui caminando y me devolví -¿A que hora llegaron?-

-A penas abrió el club-

-Gracias- le dije y fui a mi oficina. Así que estaban las tres aquí. Interesante. ¿Qué estarían planeando? ¿y que dirá mamá cuando se entere que Renesmee falta a clase por venir al club?

Ordené los papeles que tenía que ordenar. Ya eran las once de la mañana. Llamé a recepción y pregunté donde estaba la Sra. Alice de Cullen. Me informaron que se encontraba en el área de la piscina. Me fui con cuidado y las encontré sentadas en una de las mesas del cafetín. Me escondí tras unas plantas que podían cubrirme y las espié. Tía Alice era la que hablaba. A "amiguita" de Nessi intervenía de vez en cuando y tía asentía. Nessi estaba aburrida. No decía nada. Estaba a punto de dormirse. Llamé a tía por teléfono. Antes de contestar miró a todos lados.

-Sal de donde estas- me dijo. Ese fue su saludo

-Estoy en el carro metido en una cola ¿Cómo voy a salir?- le dije

-¿Qué quieres?- se limitó a decir

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-Estoy ocupada-

-Esto te va a gustar-

-Habla-

-Bien, necesito que me ayudes a preparar un evento. El dinero recogido será para caridad. Necesito mucha publicidad. Que venga muchísimas personas-

-¿de que lo quieres?-

-Lo que sea. Solo necesito que el evento se haga realidad-

-Ok, ahora subo a tu oficina y hablamos-

-Te espero. No me falles- cerró el teléfono y siguió hablando. Tenía que ser algo interesante. Ya que no le dio importancia a lo que dije y siguió hablando mas animada aún. Aplaudía y todo. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

POV Alice

-Bien mentiroso, aquí estoy- le dije al atravesar las puertas

-¿por qué mentiroso?-

-Yo lo sé todo. A mi no me pueden mentir. Te vi escondido. Supongo que si no saliste es porque no querías que la nena te viera ¿cierto?-

-a mi no me importa ella-

-aja como quieras. Ya tengo todo planeado-

-Ok. Dime-

-Será una noche de canto. Montaremos un escenario más grande en uno de los salones. Adornaremos el lugar. Será una noche en familia. El micrófono estará abierto para que canten y bailen. La entrada será cobrada. Todo lo demás estará cerrado. Los empleados tendrán que asistir, por caridad. Colocaremos la mini-teca, luces, las pantallas, habrá cámaras que graven todo y a la semana siguiente aquí en el club se venderá el CD para seguir recaudando-

-Perfecto- dijo complacido

-Hay un pero- lo atajé

-¿que? Tú nunca tienes un pero. ¿Qué pasa Alice?-

-Tía Alice. Mas respeto niño por favor- le dije jugando. Era gracioso verlo molesto –aquí en el club jamás se ha hecho algo así, por eso lo haremos en nombre de una nueva organización que se dedica a eso. Le haremos propaganda para que sea reconocida-

-¿y ellos que nos darán?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-tu quieres un evento de caridad ¿no?-

-Si-

-Bueno, tienes que empezar por ahí. Dar por caridad. El club donará 2 millones de dólares a parte de lo que se recaude para que lo la organización lo done-

-¿dos millones?- gritó –estas loca-

-Este club tiene muchas actividades. En una semana entra más de esa cantidad. Además te ahorrarías muchos impuestos. Si no te gusta la condición, entonces me voy- agarré mi cartera y fui saliendo teatralmente

-Ok, ok. Déjame hablar con papá-

-Tu papá se va de vacaciones. ¿Vas a hacer que las suspenda? Se quedará a supervisar todo y por tu culpa no se Irán. Le comentas cuando regresen ¿Qué te cuesta cerrar la boca? Total solo son unos días-

-Bien- respondió un poco molesto. Salí victoriosa. Maté dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Por cierto Las nenas animaran la noche- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta

-Alice- lo escuché gritar. Pero ponto se le pasaría. Tenía que aceptarlo quiera a no.

POV Anthony

Habían pasado 5 días y mamá y papá no habían regresado. Rosalice ya sabía manejar. Según tía Rose ese era su destino. Decía que agarraba el volante de una manera especial y que se veía muy linda en el asiento del conductor. Ahora ella era quien manejaba para el instituto. Pasaba todas las tardes en la casa de la abuela Esme y del abuelo Carlisle, incluso durmió dos noches allá, cuidándolos junto con tía Rose. Nessi no volvió a ir mas para el club. Del instituto a la casa y así sucesivamente. No ví más a su "amiguita". Emmett le puso al equipo "The phoenix". La nueva organización de la cual Alice me había hablado dio el dinero para construir la nueva cancha. En todo el centro se haría un gran pájaro. Un hermoso Fénix. Las gradas eran cómodas. No estaban en su lugar pero se podían ver. Aún estaba en construcción pero se destacaron.

POV Nessi

Mañana vendría mamá y papá. Las cosas se pondrían feas cuando se enteren de lo que hemos hecho en su ausencia. Fui al taller donde tenían el carro de Antho. Tenía que buscarlo antes de que se prendiera la guerra. El taxi me dejó en toda la entrada, pagué, me bajé y entré al lugar.

-Otra Cullen- fue el saludo de Daniel con una gran sonrisa

-Hola-

-¿Qué más? ¿Qué has hecho?-

-Nada importante- le mentí -¿y tu?-

-Yo si he trabajado bastante- hizo un gesto con su mano para que viera su ropa. Me reí. Estaba todo lleno de grasa. –Tu hermana y tu tía han estado por aquí estos días. Rosalice es muy hermosa y tiene talento. No sabía que tenías una hermana que le gustaran los carros. Y tu tía de verdad sabe. Me dio unos tips para el carro que me dejaste. Ya le quite todo. Pero le agregué unas pequeñas cositas. Ya sabemos que a la pequeña Rosy no le molesta la velocidad ¿verdad?- se echó a reír.

Así que tía Rose había estado por aquí, es decir que sí nos conocían. Eran de confianza. Pero yo no sabia quienes eran. No sabía cual era su apellido ni que relación tenía con mi familia.

-¿el carro ya está listo?- pregunté seria

-Si, estuvimos los tres trabajando con él. Está de más decir que no hay cuenta que pagar. Aprendí muchas cosas. Me beneficié yo. Además pasé tiempo con tu hermana. Eso si que vale la pena-

-Ni se te ocurra fiarte en ella. Es una niña-

-Una niña y de mi gusto. Que bella es. De verdad-

-Dame el carro- le exigí

-Está atrás. Ve y pídelo-

-¿y voy a entrar como si fuera mi casa?-

-tu hermana lo hace ¿por qué tu no?-

-Ella es ella y yo soy yo. No me compares-

-Igual, ya has entrado. No tiene nada de malo. ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve? Estoy trabajando así que ve tu sola- me dijo. Me dio una impotencia inmensa. ¿Qué se creía para tratarme así? Crucé el pasillo, pedí el carro y salí a toda velocidad para la casa. Dejé el carro en toda la entrada y entré a la casa.

POV Rosalice

Estaba con la tía Rose en la sala de visitas. Veíamos planes para mi futuro carro de carreras. Será verde y llevará el apellido Cullen en los dos lados. Tía me explicaba el motor. En eso un auto se estacionó al frente. Frenó de repente. Nessi entró a la casa y tiró la puerta. Venía muy molesta. Tiró las llaves en el cofre donde guardamos todas las llaves y subió, imagino que a su habitación. Tía se asomó a ver cual era el carro.

-Es el carro de Anthony. ¿Será que se molestó por lo que le hicimos?-

-No se- le respondí sinceramente. -¿Por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas que pasó?-

-Buena idea- sacó su celular, buscó el número, se lo colocó en la oreja y esperó el tono. –está repicando-

-Hola Daniel ¿Cómo estas? es Rosalie Cullen- esperó la respuesta

-Bien, bien gracias. Una pregunta ¿Qué le pasó a mi sobrina?- volvió a esperar la respuesta, puso cara de sorprendida y después sonrió –Oh, entiendo. Gracias. Nos vemos en estos días- y colgó

Volvió a agarrar el plano y me siguió explicando. Yo no lo vi, la veía a ella.

-Tía- la llamé. Me miró

-¿no me vas a decir que pasó?- le inquirí. Yo también quería saber

-Ah, si, claro, pues, nada-

-¿Cómo que nada?-

-Me dijo que no sabía- entrecerré los ojos y la miré

-En serio. Por cierto ¿te agrada el chico?-

-Si, es… agradable-

-y está bueno- dijo ella

-¿A dónde quieres llegar tía?-

-A ningún lado. Solo opino- dijo haciéndose la inocente. No le creí. Ahorita lo mío no eran los chicos. Mi pasión eran las carreras y los carros. Ese era mi plan para mi futuro. Es eso lo que quiero para mi vida.

Mamá y papá llegaron. Nos trajeron detalles a todos. Hubo un pequeño problema con tía Alice, no entendí de qué se trataba. Mamá no hablaba y papá estaba muy molesto con ella. Ella solo repetía que tenía la razón y que eso produciría. No me pregunten, no se de que se trataba todo eso.

POV Nessi

Habían pasado dos meses y medio dentro de un mes sería el cumpleaños de Rosalice. Estaba un poco triste porque la nena no podría estar ahí. Tía Alice quería hacer una fiesta grande pero ella no tenía ganas de eso. La nueva cancha del instituto quedó espectacular. El diseño quedó muy bien y en las gradas decía DE NUESTRAS CENIZAS RENACEMOS. Era un alentador para los muchachos. Para cuando las cosas no fueran de todo bien. Por fin Rosy accedió a la petición de tía Alice. Dejó que organizara todo lo que quería. Sería en el club y el tema de la fiesta sería de música. Me dijo que lo haría así para ver si Edward volvía a tocar el piano. Haríamos un musical. Las muchachas que bailaban con mamá también bailarían. Tenía que practicar con ellas.


	7. Fiesta

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 7 Planes **

**POV Nessi**

La casa estaba hecha un desastre. Había personas por aquí y por allá. Las muchachas casi todo el tiempo estaban aquí metidas ensayando. Debo decir que tuve que invertir mucho de mi tiempo para poder agarrarles el ritmo. Según mamá nos veíamos excelentes. Dijo que estaba un poco gordita y me puso una dieta, a parte de las horas en el gimnasio. Estaba sacando un cuerpo que no pensé que podía tener. Tía Rose me dijo que Rosy estaría aquí para ese día. Estaría la familia completa. Hoy llegaba Alec con Fernanda, Génova y mis sobrinitos. Tío Jasper llegaría mañana pero se quedaría en la casa de mis abuelos. Según él no quería molestar. Sí que era extraño. Como si no hubiera suficiente espacio. Entre Rosy y yo repartimos las invitaciones en el instituto. 500 invitaciones. Los del equipo, las porristas, los populares, los músicos, los bailarines, los escritores, los inteligentes populares, los del grupo de labor comunitario. Los compañeros que tenía en las clases con los cuales se llevaba bien, los profesores, directivos y personal administrativo. En el club fueron otras 500. Ya iban 1000 personas sin contar a la familia y según tía Alice faltaban más.

-Tía no creo que esté bien esto. Es demasiada gente-

-Hay Nessi por favor. No te pongas melodramática. Además no todas las personas irán. Siempre alguien falta-

-¿y con eso te consuelas? ¿Con que falten 50 personas?-

-Realmente espero que falten solo 20-

-¿que? Estas loca- se rió

-Eso lo se, tu madre siempre me lo recuerda-

-Tengo que darle las gracias a Rosita. Por ella hay tantas chicas en short bailando por toda la casa- dijo tío Emmett entrando a la sala con la boca llena de comida

-Que te escuche Rosalie- le dijo tía Alice

-Ya lo escuché- gritó tía Rose desde un lugar un poco cercano

-Yo no dije nada mi rosa bella- gritó Emmett sin tragar lo que tenía

-Traga primero la comida, cavernícola. Y no te excuses, ya estas en problemas-

-Creo que alguien está en problemas- canturreteó Antho pasando por la sala

-Cállate mocoso- le gritó y corrió a perseguirlo.

-Así es nuestra familia- dijimos y suspiramos tía Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Luego nos reímos.

Rosalice no decía nada. Solo le dio bandera blanca a tía para que hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera.

-Nessi ven acá- me llamó Antho. Miré a tía Alice ella asintió sonriendo y me dijo

-Tárdate todo lo que necesites. Valdrá la pena-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-quiero darle un regalo a Rosy-

-¿aja y cual es el problema?-

-Te necesito a ti-

-¿A mi? ¿Por que?-

-Ya veras- y me fui con él.

**POV Rosalice**

El gran día llegó. La primera en despertarme fue tía Alice. Después vinieron mamá y papá, me trajeron el desayuno al cuarto. Nessi también fue mientras comía. Anthony solo pasó de largo se paró en mi puerta y dijo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS de una manera muy seca. Me dolió. Era la primera persona que quería que me felicitara. Era la más importante y lo tomó como si nada. Nadie dijo algo. Solo se limitaron a mirarse y hacer silencio. Hace tres meses él casi no me hablaba. Ya no me llevaba al instituto e intentaba no tropezarse conmigo. En los desayunos o las cenas cuando yo llegaba él se retiraba y si yo llegaba primero, él jamás aparecía. Se la pasaba metido en el club y últimamente estaba un poco más delgado. Tío Emmett l echaba broma con que tenía mal de amor y Anthony siempre terminaba molesto y se iba de la casa. También sé que varias veces no durmió aquí porque tocaba su puerta, entraba y el cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Esas noches yo dormí en su cama. Un día creo que me vio, yo estaba dormida y sentí como se montaron en la cama y me abrazaron pero estaba demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos. En la mañana, ya no había alguien.

En la tarde a pocas horas para la fiesta, tuve que dejar maquillarme, peinarme y vestirme por tía Alice. Me hizo un vestido antiguo, hermoso, eso si no lo puedo negar. Cuando todos estuvimos listos nos montamos en la limosina y nos fuimos al club. Todos iban vestidos como es los tiempos de antes. Los años 80. La mesa de regalos estaba full. Revisé la lista que había al lado y ninguno era de Anthony. O no había puesto su regalo ahí o no me daría algo. Probablemente era lo último. Eso me desanimó un poco. El salón de fiesta era enorme. La decoración estaba muy linda. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado: palabras de tía Alice. La música estaba movida y las personas bailaban. Todo estaba "bien" excepto algo: Anthony no estaba. Lo buscaba y no lograba encontrarlo.

-No te reocupes y disfruta- me dijo tío Jasper. Pero no pude hacerle caso

Los chicos mecánicos fueron. Y el papá de Daniel también. Tenía mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba. Mamá vio a Daniel y se quedó maravillada.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa- me dijo, me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

-Muchas gracias Daniel ¿Cómo has estado?-

-La verdad extrañándote. Quería volver a ver esos ojitos verdes- me dijo y se echó a reír

-Pero si me viste hace tres días-

-y fue una eternidad. Oye ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

-No lo se. Creo que en el baño. Se está cambiando, va a bailar-

-Eso si será gracioso ver. Me sentaré mas cerca- dijo y se fue.

Las luces se apagaron y después de unos segundos se prendieron en el escenario. Las chicas empezaron a bailar un musical. Estuvo muy entretenido. Fue bailable. Entre una cosa y otra transcurrió la noche.

La música sonaba y las personas bailaban. Nessi subió al escenario con un cambio de ropa nuevo. Era un vestido blanco. Llegaba un poco más alto que sus rodillas. Con sandalias bajas, el cabello con rizos y una cinta sosteniendo algunos que querían taparle la cara. Paró la música y agarró el micrófono.

-Buenas noches- dijo –Disculpen la interrupción. Todos han venido a compartir esta noche especial con mi hermana y le han dado un detalle. Yo quería hacer un momento para darle el mío y el de otras dos personas más. Si me lo permiten, robaré unos minutos de su atención- Me miró y me dijo –Esto es para ti-

Empezó a sonar un piano. La música era agradable, pero el pianista no se veía. A los pocos segundos otro piano lo acompañó y pronto salieron mi papá y Anthony de los lados opuestos del escenario. Todos estallaron en aplausos. Papá no tocaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no pensé que Anthony fuera a tocar para mí. En eso Nessi empezó a cantar.

_Cuando naciste nuestro mundo cambió, todo tomó color_

_Fuiste la más esperada, no tanto por mí sino por tu hermano mayor_

_Eres la inocencia de nuestra familia, eres el tesoro que mas tiene valor_

_Eres esa rosa azul, que aquel día en nuestro jardín floreció_

_RENESMEE_

_Sin dudas eres, uno de mis tres tesoros. El más pequeño pero igual de valioso_

_Confieso: tenía miedo de traerte, tu madre estaba en peligro_

_Pero fuiste la salvación, el mejor camino._

_Y si volviera el tiempo atrás, no dudaría volver a decir SI,_

_A parte de traer bendiciones hiciste que Anthony dejara de insistir _

(Todos rieron)

_Papá_

_Eres el amor de mi vida, ningún hombre podrá decir eso_

_Y si lo dice será papá y solo por celos _(volvieron a reír)

_Tus ojos son mi luz, hermosos y perfectos_

_Era lo que yo buscaba, desde que era pequeño._

_Y jamás te dejaré. En todo lo importante yo estaré_

_Prometo apoyarte y por el bien guiarte_

_Antho_

_Eres el tesoro que un día apareció, eres el gran sueño por el que mamá luchó_

_Eres la esperanza que un día se perdió y con tu venida todo se recuperó._

_Estaremos aquí cada vez que nos necesites, cuando quieras buscarnos siempre podrás encontrarnos. _

_Estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, asegurar tu futuro y velar por tu porvenir._

_Los tres_

La canción terminó con unas notas en piano y todos volvieron a estallar en aplausos. No me había dado cuenta cuando mi cara se empapó de lágrimas ni cuando mamá se paró a mi lado.

-Iré a buscar un pañuelo- me dijo y se retiró. David se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. Depositó algo en ella y lo dejo en su pierna.

Anthony volvió a tocar el piano y Nessi agarró de nuevo el micrófono

_Rosy, Rosita Rosalice despierta niña chiquita, despierta._

_Hoy es un nuevo día, mira la luz._

_El sol salió hoy para darte los buenos días._

_No llores que tu sueño se cumplirá, solo tienes que creer y luchar_

_En esta vida todo alcanzaras. Tus metas harás realidad._

_Déjame ver esas esmeraldas, que brillan en tu rostro precioso_

_Dame la dicha de observar, esas bellas piezas que muchos quisieran robar_

_Despierta niña chiquita, despierta._

_El día ya empezó, tus hermanos te esperan igual que tu madre y yo._

Es la canción que papá me cantaba en las mañanas, cuando era mas pequeña. A Nessie le cantaban para dormir a mi tenían que cantarme para despertar. Miré a Nessie y le di las gracias con un asentimiento y una sonrisa. Daniel me abrazó y ella se retiró del escenario. La fiesta siguió trascurriendo normal. No vi más a Nessi ni a Antho. Papá bajó. Me felicitó de nuevo, me dio un abrazo y bailó conmigo varias canciones. Todo quedó de maravilla. A las 5:30 de la mañana estaban recogiendo todos los regalos, los montaron en un carro y los llevaron para la casa. Yo a penas toqué mi cama caí rendida. Ya mañana sería otro día.

**POV Nessi**

Le cantamos dos canciones a Rosalice. Todo salió de maravilla. Antho tenía razón. Sería el mejor regalo. Cuando terminé de cantarle la canción que papá le cantaba Daniel me miró, me sonrió maliciosamente y abrazó a Rosalice. Salí del escenario. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico? ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó Anthony

-Nada- le respondí secamente sin mirarlo a la cara

-Eso no parece nada- insistió

-Nada te dije-

-¿Qué chico te tiene así?- inquirió

-¿Perdón?-

-Me escuchaste. Ahora respóndeme-

-Ninguno-

-si, aja-

-Ya cállate-

-Ok- dijo y se echó a reír –ven acá- me dijo. Me abrazó y besó mi frente –No te pongas así. Quien no te vea… es mejor porque lo golpeo-

-¡Antho!- le recriminé. Volvió a reírse

-Quien no te vea, pues se lo pierde. Eres una chica estupenda. De verdad- empezó a dudar –Bueenoo menos cuando pides dinero y favores- se volvió a reír

-¡Antho!- lo volví a regañar

-Sabes que tú también eres mi princesa y te amo-

-yo también te amo- le respondí con el corazón en mi mano. A pesar de que peleemos de vez en cuando este sentimentalismo sale a la realidad. Ésta es la realidad. Somos hermanos y nos amamos a pesar de pelearnos.

-¿te vas?- le pregunté cuando vi que recogió todas sus cosas

-Si ¿por qué?-

-Me voy contigo. No quiero estar aquí-

-Y no es por un chico. Aja. Vamos a fingir creerte-

Salimos del club y nos fuimos para la casa. Él le avisó a papá. Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que el garaje estaba abierto. Y había más carros de los normales.

-¿por qué el garaje está abierto?- le pregunté

-Le trajeron un regalo a Rosalice-

-¿le trajeron?-

-Si. No te metas chismosa- me reí

-A mí jamás me regalaste un auto-

-Te he regalado mucho más que un auto- me dijo

-Cierto. Gracias- le di un beso –Buenas noches-

Esperé que entrara a la casa y se perdiera por ahí. Me fui al cuarto de vigilancia y busqué los registros de las nuevas personas que habían entrado desde hace tres meses. Tenía que saber todo. No pararía hasta saber todos los por qué.

Y para eso tenía mucho tiempo. De aquí a que los demás llegaran faltaba bastante.

**POV Rosalice**

-Rosy- Me estaba levantando tía Rosalie –Rosy levántate ya sino llamo a Alice para que venga a saltarte en la cama- me paré rapidísimo. Tía Alice era un peligro –Vístete y arréglate. Vamos a abrir los regalos-

-¿para eso me levantaste tía?-

-Si niña. Apúrate- Hice lo que me dijo. Sabía que no dejaría el fastidio.

Me paré, me cepille, me bañe y me puse una ropa cómoda. Esto sería para largo. Bajé y me esperaban con el desayuno en la sala de juegos. Estaba inundada de regalos

-Por Dios Rosalice- se paró molesta tía Alice de su silla -¿Cómo es posible que te vistas así? Pareces un macho. Ve a cambiarte-

-Cállate Alice- le dijo papá.

-Empieza princesita- comía cada bocado cada vez que iba a abrir un nuevo regalo. No es divertido comer así.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los regalos. Imaginé que no terminaría nunca. Un Ipod, un nuevo Blackberry, ropa, varios converse, maquillaje por parte de tía Alice, nuevos juegos para el WII, CD's originales, un viaje para Asia, una tarjeta de crédito a mi nombre, una nueva lapto, una cámara digital, varios trajes de baño, una bata de baño con mi nombre y mi apellido, mas ropa, mas zapatos, dinero en efectivo. Me cansé de abrir regalos. Muchos eran sobres con dinero, casi nadie sabía que regalarme. Ellos terminaron de abrir todos los regalos mientras yo comía tranquila. Tocaron la puerta

-Disculpen. Srta. Rosalice la buscan en la puerta- todos me miraron

-¿a mi?-

-si, a usted- salí y todos vinieron tras de mi. Abrí la puerta y había un jeep renegade color verde. Tenía un gran lazo blanco y una nota gigante. Me acerqué y la agarré. En medio del lado estaba una pequeña cajita. La tomé y leí la nota.

"_Es lo menos que puedo darte. Gracias por existir. Te amo"_

No tenía nombre. Pero estaba segura de que fue Anthony.

-¿te gusta el auto que te regalé?- me dijo tío Emmett

-No tienes tan buenos gustos- le dije

-Hey señorita ¿Qué tratas de decir?- me reclamó tía Rose

-Para los carros tía- le aclaré

-si supieras que es una de las pocas cosas para lo que es bueno- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Viste enana- me dijo y me sacó la lengua

-Tío Emmett ya no tengo cinco años- le recordé

-Pero él si- dijo papá y todos se echaron a reír.


	8. ¿Quién es?

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 8 ¿Quién es?**

**POV Nessi**

-La noche anterior-

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?- me iba preguntando mientras iba caminando al cuarto de vigilancia.

-Buenas noches Srta.- me dijo Tiffany yo pegué un grito y después me tapé la boca. –Disculpe no quería asustarla-

-No te preocupes- le dije respirando rápido debido al susto y agarrandome el corazón –Fue nada-

-¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿No debería estar en la fiesta de la Srta. Rosalice?-

-Si, pero ya llegue. ¿Tu que haces trabajando a esta hora?-

-Tendré que trabajar toda la madrugada. Debo estar aquí para cuando llegue la familia-

-¿y ya comiste?-

-cené algo pero tengo hambre de nuevo- me dijo tocándose la barriga

-si quieres puedes ir a buscar algo en la cocina. Yo me quedo aquí-

-Jamás señorita. Este es mi puesto de trabajo no el de usted-

-pero tu también eres una persona. Es muy desconsiderado que trabajes sola. Tú también tienes necesidades. Además será unos minutos nada más. No toda la madrugada- la vi dudar. Supe que estaba cerca de convencerla –Nadie lo sabrá- insistí –puedes ir a buscar algo y comerlo aquí. Yo espero- le sonreí

-Bien. Pero ya vengo. Buscaré algo y comeré aquí- yo solo asentí sentándome en la silla.

Esperé que llegara a la puerta de la casa para empezar a buscar. En la casa había registro de todas las personas que entraban. Nombres, apellidos, dirección, teléfonos, carro en el que andaba, placa, a que se dedicaba, etc… Se hacía para no permitir extraños y para que la segunda vez que vinieran el sistema los dejara entrar. Ya sea por el nombre y si venía en un carro diferente el nuevo auto se guardaba en el archivo de la persona. TODAS las personas que atravesaban el portón tenían que registrarse

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué conocía a mi familia? Y ¿Qué quería con Rosalice?

Abrí el programa en la PC. Me metí en el sistema y busqué los registros de hace tres meses. No recordaba el día exacto. Esto duraría más de lo pensado. Abrí uno por uno. … Esto no funcionaría así… habían pasado 10 minutos y yo todavía no tenía nada. ¿Quién es? Me repetí mentalmente. ¡CLARO! Se llama Daniel. Tengo que buscar los archivos de hace tres meses que empiecen por "D".

Tres minutos más.

Igual de complicado.

Ya habían pasado trece minutos, Tiffany estaría por venir y yo no había hecho nada. Seguí revisando uno por uno de esa sección. Me estresé. No encontraba algo. Me recosté del espaldar de la silla y me estiré. Froté mis ojos, me enderecé y volví la vista a la pantalla.

-Pff que bruta Renesmee- me dije. En la parte superior derecha de la pantalla había una opción. Decía _ESCRIBA UN NOMBRE. _Así como los programas de Microsoft Office, así como la barra de búsquedas en la Internet. Por Dios, si la hubiera visto antes ya tuviera lo que necesitaba. En ese momento Tiffany salió de la casa y venía caminando para acá. Coloqué _"Daniel"_ y salieron varios.

El primero: Daniel Medina: 28 años, esposo de Claudia (Bailarina del primer grupo en la escuela de la Sra. Isabella Cullen), Ingeniero de sistemas, trabaja independiente, presta servicios a la casa Cullen y Cullen-Swan. Residenciado en… Este no era. El siguiente.

El segundo: Daniel Skiphat: 19 años. Soltero, Trabaja con carros BINGO. -Este es- me dije. Maneja para la empresa de muebles y accesorios "LA MANSION DEL GLAMOUR". Bachiller. Viene a la Casa Cullen a amueblar en las re-decoraciones. Ja! Claro este no era.

Tiffany estaba mas cerca le faltaban 500 metros para llegar. Y todavía no tenía nada. Mis manos temblaban. Si me encontraba y le decía a alguien tendrían que dar una buena explicación que no tenía.

El tercero Tampoco

El cuarto: Daniel Alejandro Black. 16 años. Hijo de Jacob Black (amigo de la familia Cullen) este sí era. Le di imprimir y la máquina empezó a tragarse las hojas para después botarlas. Tiffany estaba por entrar y todavía no había salido la página. Busqué Jacob Black en el sistema. Si era amigo debía estar registrado aquí. Por suerte lo estaba. Le di imprimir y el papel terminó de salir cuando la puerta se abrió. Agarré las dos hojas y me las metí debajo de la camisa

-¿Qué le pasa Srta.?- me preguntó Tiffany. Ya que estaba doblada agarrándome la barriga

-Me duele la barriga- le mentí. –creo que comí mucho en la fiesta. Voy a dormir- le dije saliendo de ahí.

-¿la acompaño hasta su habitación?-

-No se preocupe. Estoy bien-

-¿segura?-

-Si, Tiffany, come. Nos vemos mañana-

-¿Llamo a sus padres?-

-¡NO!- grité. Después me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y bajé un poco el tono de voz. Ella entrecerró los ojos y me miró. –No sería apropiado dañar la fiesta de Rosalice. Yo me tomo una pastilla y descanso- le sonreí y caminé hacia la casa. Cuando traspasé la puerta, la cerré y me saqué las hojas.

-Perfecto- dije. Me volteé con una sonrisa en la cara mirando las hojas y tropecé con… -¿Anthony?-

-¿Qué hacías afuera?- preguntó mirando las hojas

-Nada- las escondí en mi espalda

-¿Qué traes atrás?-

-Nada-

-¿Qué dicen las hojas?-

-Nada- se acercó puso su cara muy cerca de la mía, yo me quedé petrificada, sin moverme. Mi corazón estaba a mil por minuto. Me olió

-Puedo oler tu miedo- me dijo bajito, se acercó un poco más, me quitó las hojas y salió corriendo.

-Anthony dame, eso es mío- le grité corriendo tras de él

-Ahora es mío- gritó de vuelta

-Dámelo-

-No-

Corrimos casi toda la casa. Los salones de mamá, el salón del piano, mi cuarto, el suyo, la sala de películas, la de juegos, la cocina, el estudio de papá. Corrí un poco más fuerte y me le lancé encima. No sabía si llegaría, si no, púes, tenía que sobarme después. Lo agarré. Arrugó más las hojas y se las metió en su pantalón

-¿Quién te dijo que eso me detendría?- le pregunté. Metí la mano en sus pantalones y busqué mis hojas.

-Renesmee basta- me decía riendo -Estas violando mi privacidad-

-Tu violaste la mía- saqué una hoja y volví a meter la mano

-Renesmee yo no te toco tus partes- decía riendo ya que el roce de mis manos le provocaban cosquillas.

-y yo no me meto tus pertenencias en mis senos-

-basta, basta- decía mientras se movía, el se movía mas y yo revisaba más. En un momento le agarré su parte y se quedó inmóvil.

-Suéltalo- pidió casi llorando. Me quedé sorprendida. ¿Eso podía crecer tanto?

-¿a parte de mis hojas que mas te metes ahí? Es grandísimo- le dije

-Que graciosa. Suéltalo- volvió a pedir. Lo apreté un poco más. Así que este es su punto débil.

–dame la hoja o te lo apreto más-

-Renesmee eso es delicado. Suéltalo- suplicaba

-dame mi hoja-

-Bien, bien, pero suéltalo- lo solté y saqué la mano lentamente pero la puse por encima de su pantalón, dándole a entender que era una amenaza, si no me daba la hoja se lo agarraría de nuevo.

Se sacó la hoja sin mirarla y me la dio. Cuando me paré suspiró y se limpió la frente teatralmente. Agarré las dos hojas, me voltee e intenté alisarlas de nuevo. Iba a caminar hacia mi habitación cuando sentí una nalgada y escuché los pasos de Antho corriendo hacia el lado opuesto al que yo iba

-Me las pagaras Anthony- le grité. No respondió nada. Me quedó la nalga doliendo y caliente. Me las pagará y en publico. Ya verá. Me fui a mi cuarto y leí lo que me interesaba.

DANIEL ALEJANDRO BLACK

Edad: 16 años

Estudia: ultimo año de secundaria

Hijo de: Jacob Black (amigo de la familia Cullen)

Situación sentimental: Soltero. Sin hijos

Teléfono celular: (0423)9583-1468

Teléfono de casa: (0418)5339-7146

Vive en: Av. Los próceres con calle jardín. Casa 183. En toda la cuadra. Dentro del taller mecánico _"Quilate"_

Trabaja en: el taller mecánico _"Quilate"_. Propiedad de su padre.

Hermanos: Dos hermanas mayores: Rachel y Claire

Carros: Honda Civic GX (Azul Rey)

Placa: DB846A

Llegó a la casa Cullen para traer a la Srta. Renesmee Cullen.

JACOB BLACK

Observación: Información bajada por Internet. (No se a presentado en la casa Cullen-Swan. Solo en la casa Cullen)

Edad: desconocida

Estudios: Ex jugador profesional. Ingeniero Mecánico desde hace 20 años.

Hijos: tres. Claire, Rachel y Daniel Black.

Situación sentimental: Viudo

Teléfono de casa: (0418)5339-7146

Compañero de Emmett Cullen (estuvieron en el mismo equipo). Amigo intimo de Isabella Cullen.

Trabaja: en su taller mecánico _"Quilate"_. Taller de alto prestigio.

Vive: Av. Los próceres con calle jardín. Casa 183. En toda la cuadra. Su casa está ubicada dentro del taller mecánico _"Quilate"_.

*Con un buen puesto en la sociedad. No es rico pero tiene una muy buena fuente de ingresos. Su hija Claire estudia Derecho en Harvard. Está por graduarse. Su hija Rachel está esperando que comience el primer semestre en Dartmounth. Su hijo Daniel está estudiando el último año de secundaria. Tiene una beca para estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica. Tuvo una relación sentimental con Sophie Bycris (hija de una actriz y un empresario reconocido) hace un año.

Esa era toda la información básica que quería saber. Ahí tenía los números. Podía llamarlo. ¿Y que le diría? Pues, le preguntaría ¿Qué quiere con mi hermana? Me metí en Internet y tecleé en la barra de Google el nombre de Sophie.

Sophie Caroline Bycris Kieska. 17 años de edad. Hija de la famosa actriz Eva Kieska y del reconocido empresario Armando Bycris. Estudia relaciones industriales en California. Hija Única. Su última relación amorosa fue con Daniel Black. Hijo del ex deportista Jacob Black. Aunque han sido vistos compartiendo juntos varias veces después. Se dice que la ex pareja no se olvida.

No leí algo más. Busqué imágenes y allí estaba ella. Era perfecta blanca, de cabello claro con ondas, lo tenía hasta un poco mas abajo de sus hombros. Ojos azules, delgada. Ahí estaba mi Tinkerbell en persona. . La sombra en su parpado resaltaba aun más el color de ellos.

De pronto miles de imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Una piel morena, una sonrisa perfecta, un sonrojo hermoso. Una camisa llena de grasa, el carro más cómodo. Una respiración muy cerca. Unos labios rojos y carnosos. Sueños que tuve y no recordaba. Piropos para mi hermana. Tenía rabia acumulada. Si todavía estaba saliendo con ella ¿por qué estaba pendiente con mi hermana? Tenía impotencia. No me había sentido así antes.

-¿estas molesta porque todavía se ve con ella, porque está pendiente de tu hermana, porque no está pendiente de ti o por las tres cosas?- me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta.

Dios, lo que yo tenía era celos, celos de mi propia hermana. Quería a un chico que no me veía a mí, que veía a otra, otra con la cual yo no podría ni quería competir. Jamás. Por ninguna razón. Siempre le daría todo a ella. Primero ella, luego yo. Así sea mi propia felicidad.

Lagrimas cayeron en mi teclado. Me sentía por el piso. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Nada. Esa era la realidad. Me gusta Daniel Black y no haré nada al respecto.

Me acosté llorando y deseé que amaneciera pronto.

En la mañana abrimos los regalos. Estuvimos un rato compartiendo en familia. Anthony estaba en el club. Era bueno eso. Llamaría a la nena y le contaría lo que me está pasando. Me dijo que llegó en la madrugada. Fui a buscarla a su casa y vinimos otra vez a la casa.

-Tengo sed- me dijo. Fuimos a la cocina le serví el vaso de agua y escuché una música de piano

-¿papá está tocando otra vez?- me pregunté -Ya vengo- le dije. Fui hasta el salón de piano y efectivamente papá estaba tocando. Era mi nana. Me senté a su lado y disfruté la música.

-Es preciosa- le dije

-Ya me lo has dicho amor-

-Es bueno recordártelo. Me encanta esa canción-

-Es tuya- me recordó él a mí

Después de unos minutos fui a la cocina. La nena estaba un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada. Estoy acalorada-

-¿y eso por qué? Ahorita estabas bien-

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes-

Nos metimos en el salón de juegos y empezamos a hablar. Le conté como lo conocí, le conté que a mi hermana le gustaban los carros y que ellos se conocieron, estuvieron trabajando juntos y él se enamoró de ella. Lloré en su hombro.

-Yo también tengo un amor imposible- me dijo. Eso me dejó sorprendida. No me lo había imaginado

-¿Cómo es?-

-Es especial, muy guapo, pero tiene novia. Se aman-

-Lo siento amiga-

-Ella nos vio besándonos. Me odia desde la primera vez que lo vi- me quedé con la boca abierta, ella estaba peor que yo. O tal ves no. Ella no tendría que renunciar a todo por Rosalice

-¿el de la música es tu papá?- me preguntó ilusionada

-Si-

-¿podemos ir a verlo? Anda ¿si?- fuimos al salón del piano. Entramos, le presenté a papá la nena y tocó algo para nosotras. La favorita de la abuela Esme. Mamá ama esa canción.

-Canta Nessi- me alentó papá. Él tocó y yo cantaba. Le hice señas a la nena y también empezó a cantar conmigo. Cuando acabó la canción mamá entro al salón aplaudiendo.

-Estuvo fantástico- me dio un beso en la frente y uno en la boca a papá

-Hola, tu debes ser la amiga de Nessi ¿cierto?-

-Si Sra. Un placer. Me llamo Ali-

-El placer es mío-

-¿Escuchaste eso mi amor?-

-Si- le dijo sonriendo y con los ojos brillando. No entendía de qué hablaban

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté


	9. Ali elecciones

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 9 Ali -elecciones**

**POV Nessi**

-hacen un buen dúo- dijo mamá

-¿les gustaría dedicarse a la música?- preguntó papá. La nena y yo nos miramos y a los segundos gritamos emocionadas

-¡SI!-

-Pueden escribir algunas cosas, se la dan a Edward y él escribe las canciones. Le agregan la música y bailan conmigo. Estoy segura de que algunas chicas van a querer ser sus bailarinas-

-¿Qué música les gustaría hacer?-

-POP- respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, tenemos mucho que hacer-

-¿Cómo se harán llamar?-

-Las nenas dijo Tía Alice sentada en uno de los muebles. No se de donde salió-

-sería bien- dijo mamá –tendré una hija cantante. Que emoción-

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo tía Alice –deberían empezar por comprar ropa para marcar su estilo-

-No- respondí de una vez

-Tranquila, pronto tendrás para pagar todo- me dijo tía –les irá muy bien ¿no querías trabajar? Bueno, te pagaran por esto. Así que vamos de compras y disfruta-

-Nessi, ¿sabes donde está mi Ipod?- preguntó Rosy entrando al salón. Vio a la nena y pasó algo que no me esperé

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó molesta

-es mi amiga-

-¿tu amiga?- inquirió sarcásticamente

-No quiero verte cerca de Anthony- le dijo amenazándola con su pequeño dedo índice y se retiró del salón. Todos nos quedamos impresionados

-Y después dicen que Anthony es el sobre protector. Ella también está obsesionada con él- dijo Tía Alice

Nos fuimos de compras pero la nena no estaba con muchos ánimos. No se que fue lo que pasó en la casa. No se que significó todo eso. Al final de la tarde la llevamos a su casa. Tía Alice dijo que le prepararía un cuarto en la casa ya que pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntas y que arreglaría su ropa en su futuro closet. Por los momentos no les diríamos a sus padres. Faltaba mucho para convertirnos en estrellas.

**POV Anthony**

Estaba en el club revisando unos estados de manejo de las cuentas bancarias. Los ingresos de los negocios u otras cosas. Y como tantos días atrás, volví a recordarla detalladamente. Ya era un vicio ver su rostro en mi mente. No podía parar de pensar en ella. La mujer de mi vida. Blanca, cabello negro azabache y liso, con pollina que caía decentemente en su frente. Sus labios dejaban ver una hermosa fila de dientecitos blancos, todos en su lugar. Su cutis era totalmente liso. Con ojos grises y un leve sonrojo color rosa sobre sus mejillas. La envidia de cualquier mujer: La mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Decidí ir a almorzar a la casa. Ya estaba un poco cansado de comer todo el tiempo en la calle. Llegué, me di un baño y luego fui a la cocina. No había ninguna empleada eso era extraño. Cuando llegue al pequeño comedor que había estaba la amiga de Nessi tomando agua. Me vio y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sus ojos transmitían algo extraño y diferente. Me sentía otro en su presencia. No saludé, no hablé, no era momento de eso. Me le acerqué poco a poco, con precaución. Ella no me evadió, fui acercándomele hasta tenerla frente a mí. Puse una de mis manos en su cara y acaricié su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, sus labios pasaron de ser hermosos a ser provocativos. Toqué su nariz con la mía, abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos dándome el permiso que yo no pensé buscar. Uní nuestros labios y la besé con un nuevo sentimiento que empezó a nacer en mi interior. Uno diferente a todos. Acuné su rostro en mis palmas y saboreé sus labios. Ella profundizó el beso. Algo que me sorprendió pero que aproveché. Pasé mis manos por sus caderas tocando toda su extensión, hasta tenerla dentro de mis brazos. La pegué a mi cuerpo y a pesar de sus abultados senos pude sentir su corazón, latía rápido y fuerte, gimió en mi boca, acto que produjo algo aun más extraño en mí. Cuando iba a pegarla más a mi cuerpo oí un carraspeo

-Que hermosos se ven- dijo Rosalice –Veo que no perdiste el tiempo- le dijo a ella. Me miró y me exigió –Ven aquí ahora-

-Disculpa- le dije a la nena. En sus ojos vi dolor. Y con mi cabeza mirando el suelo fui para donde Rosy

-No te quiero volver a ver con tus manos encima de él- la amenazó. Primera vez que yo veía a Rosalice actuar de ese modo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté cuando salimos de la cocina

-Vamos a mi cuarto- se limitó a decir y empezó a caminar. La seguí. Entró, me dejó pasar y cerró la puerta

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?- preguntó colocándose las manos en la cintura

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué cosa? Anthony te dije que ella no. Me diste tu palabra. ¿Cómo puedes besarla y aquí en la casa? ¿Acaso no me amas?-

-Por supuesto que te amo Rosalice ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Además no entiendo nada-

-¿no entiendes? Ella es la enfermera del instituto- me dijo -¿ya entiendes? Me dijiste que era la voz mas hermosa que habías escuchado y después me diste tu palabra que con ella no te meterías. Es ella- me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos

Es ella. Con razón su voz me parecía conocida. Me enamoré sin siquiera verla. Ella tiene que ser la mujer de mi vida. Ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-sabes bien que te amo- le dije a Rosy abrazándola -Discúlpame- lloró en mi pecho, sus ojos se pusieron mas hermosos de lo normal, aunque no era bueno que yo la hiciera llorar.

-No te vallas- me pidió

-No lo haré- le prometí. La acosté en la cama y velé su sueño, hasta que me quedé dormido yo también.

Desperté y ella ya estaba despierta. Me acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-La una de la madrugada- respondió

-¿y que haces despierta?-

-No tengo mas sueño. Hemos dormido mucho-

-¿tienes hambre?-

-Mucha- respondió

-¿por qué no has ido a comer algo?-

-quería estar aquí cuando despertaras-

-¿quieres que te prepare algo?-

-si, vamos, yo te acompaño- fuimos a la cocina, comimos pan tostado con mantequilla de maní, frutas y jugo de naranja. Como no teníamos sueños nos metimos en el salón de las películas y vimos dos. Al terminar nos fuimos al salón de música, casi todos le decían el salón del piano porque era el único instrumento que se tocaba de los que ahí habían. Ya eran las seis de la mañana así que todos podían levantarse con mi música. Rosalice me pidió que tocara algo y no podía negarme. La amaba demasiado. Así que me senté e improvisé.

Empecé tocando melodías bajas y así fui dándole vida a una única pista. Yo no era un buen cantante y ella tampoco me pidió que cantara pero fue inevitable sentir todo aquello y no poder expresarlo. Así que me relajé y me dejé llevar

_Un día diferente yo te encontré. Te miré de repente y ahí me quedé._

_Me moviste el mundo, las calles que transito, eres mi destino. Eres tú mi camino. _

_Es inexplicable esto que estoy sintiendo, muero por dentro y finjo vivir contento._

_Quisiera estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, despertar en las mañanas y no ver solo un retrato._

_No se que hacer, siento que sin ti muero, pero no puedo romper una palabra de aliento._

_Tengo que elegir entre lo que siento y lo correcto, no se si me equivoque pero elijo lo que debo._

_Espero y entiendas esto que está pasando. Es difícil para mí, tanto como hombre y como ser humano._

_Tu voz es la mas bella, tu cuerpo un poema, eres perfecta, toda una reina._

_A ella la amo a ti te idolatro, son tan diferentes, Ángeles celestes. _

_Daría la vida por ambas, si me lo preguntaras. _

_Pero no puedo dividirme en dos aunque así lo quiera mi corazón._

_Sin lágrimas en tu cara, ni dolor en tu mirada, quiero que aceptes esto aunque no sea lo que yo quiero:_

_No se que hacer, siento que sin ti muero, pero no puedo romper una palabra de aliento._

_Tengo que elegir entre lo que siento y lo correcto, no se si me equivoque pero elijo lo que debo._

_Espero y entiendas esto que está pasando. Es difícil para mí, tanto como hombre y como ser humano._

_Tu voz es la mas bella, tu cuerpo un poema, eres perfecta, toda una reina._

_Toda una reina, toda una reina. MI REINA._

Cuando miré a Rosy tenía lágrimas en los ojos. De nuevo. Sin decir nada se paró y se retiró. Estaba seguro de que sintió para quien era la canción. Y yo estaré con ella. Me tendrá a su lado pero no puedo prohibirle a mi corazón que deje de latir. Desde hace un tiempo mis latidos tienen otro rumbo y a pesar de que no lo diga tampoco lo voy a negar. Puede que a los demás pero no a mí mismo. Eso sí que no. Fui a bañarme y a alistarme. Era lunes de nuevo. Así que otra vez al instituto. Rosy se fue entes que yo. Estaba molesta lo sabía pero también sabía que se le pasaría. Llegué, estacioné donde siempre y fui a la enfermería. Tenía que verla de nuevo. Toqué la puerta y no había ni una persona. Nadie abrió.

-Hasta que por fin decide aparecer para cumplir sus obligaciones Cullen- me dijo la directora tras de mi. Me di media vuelta y di la cara

-Lo siento mucho, directora. He estado un poco ocupado con los negocios de la familia-

-El trabajo no lo mezcle con los estudios, si no puede llevar a cabo los dos decídase por uno-

-Si puedo con los dos. De verdad disculpe-

-Bueno ¿Cómo pretende pagar los días que no ha venido?-

-¿Cuántos días falté?-

-Un mes-

-Prometo pagarlo. Estaré aquí todos los días posibles-

-Perfecto. Eso es responsabilidad. Empiece ahora mismo-

-pero esta cerrado-

-No, ahí está Ali. Toca bien la puerta. Seguro no escuchó. La enfermería abre en una hora- y se marchó. Toqué otra vez y esa maravillosa voz respondió

-Está cerrado-

-Vengo a cumplir mi labor comunitario- me abrió la puerta t se quedó perpleja al verme

-Buen día- le dije

-Buen día- respondió casi de mala gana.

-¿molesta?-

-No tengo por qué- me dio una planilla –escribe ahí tus datos, la fecha de hoy y firmas. Será tu asistencia- lo agarré me senté en la camilla y empecé a llenarlo

-¿por qué tan seca?-

-la camilla es para los enfermos, levántate de ahí-

-si no te gusta levántame tú-

-Si no vas a cumplir los requisitos necesarios puedes decirle a la directora que no estas preparado para este trabajo y que te ponga a contar ovejitas. A menos que tampoco sepas contar- me levanté y me le acerqué

-¿Qué te pasa?- le exigí saber

-Tú me pasas- me dijo y salió de la enfermería. Terminé de llenar toda la planilla y en la primera línea del cuadro puse la fecha y mi firma. Sería un mes largo.

Pasó una semana y ella todavía me trataba seca. Dolía y mucho. Pero la entendía. Fui yo quien tomé la decisión. No puedo dejar a Rosy. La veía constantemente en la casa. Me enteré por Tía Alice que hasta tenía un cuarto ahí para ella. Me dijo que le comprara cosas y las colocara ordenadas en su cuarto para que ella pensara que había sido Tía. Ya le había dejado varias cosas. Lo ultimo que le dejé fue un brazalete de oro blanco con dos "A" una tenía tres** sharowski **incrustados y la otra era un poco mas varonil. Era una "A" de su nombre y la otra del mío. Me encantó el segundo día que se la puso porque el día anterior también la cargaba. Desde esa vez no se la quita. La veo con ella todos los días. Poco a poco fue bajando la guardia. Nos fuimos conociendo. Era perfecta. Tal cual Nessi me la describió el día que fuimos a buscarla a su casa. Cuando estábamos en la casa ni nos mirábamos. Solo tía Alice y el tío Jasper sabía que nos gustábamos. Ahora me retracto tía Alice no es extraña, lo dos son extraños. Nos veíamos en el club a veces y almorzábamos juntos. Luego yo la llevaba a su casa y volvía a empezar la rutina

**POV Nessi**

Las semanas fueron pasando, mamá nos entrenaba físicamente. Papá nos daba clases de canto y afinación. Remodelamos nuestro guardarropa y cambiamos nuestro estilo. Un poco más atrevido. Ali ya tenía varias canciones. Pero eran muy sentimentales u necesitábamos más acción. No sabía como íbamos a hacer ni sabía en que momento se enamoró. Porque eso estaba claro, estaba enamorada, en secreto. Pero ¿de quien? Le dio las letras a papá y el las llevó a un estudio. Le pusieron la música y salieron unas muy buenas canciones de pop. Yo hice tres. Ya llevábamos siete. Nos faltaban cinco. Antho me dio una y me dijo que la cantara sola. Y que no le cambiara la música. Sería romántica, en nombre de él. Rosy ya esta practicando en la pista de karting. Pero sola, sin ningún otro competidor. Lo hacía bien. Anthony jamás iba. En una semana Ali, papá, tía Alice y yo nos iríamos a Miami para grabar el CD demo y hacer varias sesiones de fotos. Estaríamos tres semanas por allá. Pudimos adelantar algunos exámenes y nos dieron el permiso en el instituto para faltar esos días.

**POV Anthony**

En tres días ella se iría. Tendría que estar en la enfermería con una suplente. Una señora mayor. No podía ser más aburrido. Tenía que hacer algo. Los almuerzos en el club ya no eran lo suficientemente especiales para mí. No satisfacen mi necesidad de demostrarle cuanto la quiero. No tenía idea alguna. Recordé cuando papá me comentó que le regaló un perro a mamá. Dice que fueron buenos momentos. Ya no hay perros en la casa. Rosalice es alérgica a ellos.

Sería el regalo perfecto. Pero otra vez tengo que elegir y no puedo. Primero la salud de mi hermana. Mandé a hacer un gran ramo de orquídeas y en el centro un perrito de peluche. Muy bello. En la tarjeta le escribí _"QUE TENGAS UN BUEN VIAJE. SUERTE"_ y se lo dejé en la mesa de su cuarto. Cuando pudimos vernos a solas me dio muchos besos. Me sentí realmente feliz saber que también era correspondido. Me llenaba de besos, caricias y atenciones, reales atenciones que no tenía nada que ver con dinero.

Una noche antes de irse fui a su cuarto. Quería despedirme bien. Mañana no podría hacerlo en el aeropuerto. Entré y cerré. Pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Me acosté en su cama y respiré su esencia. Hasta eso era perfecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella entrando al cuarto. Venía del baño en un mínimo paño

-Disculpa, no sabía que te estarías bañando. No debí entrar así, mejor vengo en otro momento- iba a salir cuando escuché a Emmett gritar al frente de la puerta

-Haré huelga de hambre aquí hasta que Rose vuelva a dormir conmigo-

-Ve a dormir con las niñas del instituto- gritaba tía Rose. Ali y yo solo nos veíamos y nos reíamos.

-Oh vamos rosa mía. Sabes que no estaba haciendo nada-

-Si, el gran santo Emmett-

-Pues sí. Aquí me quedaré. Espero y no te moleste que me quede en tu puerta Ali- gritó hacia el cuarto. Ella me miró con ojos como platos se acercó a mi y me susurró

-¿en serio se quedará ahí?-

-Si- le respondí –Es muy infantil. Cuando le de hambre se parará. Pero será en un buen rato porque estaba comiendo ahorita-

-¿ahora como hacemos?-

-Relájate, nadie sabe nada-

-¿y como me visto? Me voy a morir de frío-

-¿quieres que te ayude?- le pregunté y le sonreí. No dijo nada.

Me le acerqué y la miré fijamente. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Miró mis labios con deseo y perdí el autocontrol. La envolví en mis brazos y la besé. Ella levantó sus manos y las pasó por mi cuello. Lo que hizo que la toalla descansara en su pecho. Empecé a tocar sus caderas y ella mi espalda. Como siempre profundizó el beso y cuando nos separamos para agarrar un poco de aire su toalla cayó al piso. Ella cargaba un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior azul. Resaltaba por su blanca piel, su cabello y sus ojos.

-Eres hermosa- le dije

-y tu perfecto- me respondió

Me volví a acercar y empecé tocando sus brazos. Me sentía lleno, complacido y feliz. Miré sus senos. Casi no cabían en el brasier. Quedaba una muy grande proporción por fuera. El hilo que cargaba era diminuto. Me acerqué más y coloqué lentamente mis manos sobre sus caderas, como siempre, solo que esta vez ellas estaban desnudas. Empecé a acariciarlas y ella gimió. Mi cuerpo reaccionó pero no quería que ella viera. No quería que se sintiera comprometido ni la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera. Me senté en la cama para que mi erección no se notara tanto. Y otra vez me sorprendió. Vino a donde yo estaba y se paró frente a mí. Con su rodilla separó mis piernas y se metió entre ellas. Puso sus manos en mi cabeza y empezó a agarrarme el cabello. La miré, se dobló y me besó. La atraje a mí, tumbándola encima de mi cuerpo. No dejó de besarme. La coloque de espalda a la cama, abrí sus piernas y me metí yo ahí para no colocar mi peso encima de ella. El rubor todavía estaba. Toqué su rostro, su hombro, su brazo, después pasé a su vientre, su cuerpo tembló. La miré y me sonrió.

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Ali Elecciones Parte II

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 10 Ali –Elecciones Parte II**

**POV ANTHONY**

-Se que todo será diferente, a partir de ahora- le dije mirándola a los ojos. –Pero te voy a decir algo y quiero que lo recuerdes SIEMPRE. Mi mundo cambia cuando pienso en ti, cuando estoy a tu lado o cuando hago algo por ti. Soy otro desde que apareciste en mi vida y me atrevo a decir que te amo. Te amo como mujer, te amo como persona. Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que ofreces al mundo. Eres la mujer de vida y por nada eso cambiará. Lucharé, caeré y me levantaré por ti y para ti-

Me besó con frenesí, me atrapó en su cuerpo y me invitó a poseerlo. A hacerla mía. Con todo el amor del mundo empecé recorriendo las partes de ese delicado templo. Su olor era exquisito. Su piel suave. La recorrí por completa a lo largo y lo ancho. Guardando cada parte en mi mente. No la vería en un mes. La desnudé y su rostro volvió a mostrar aquel leve sonrojo. Era tan perfecta. Besé sus partes intimas deteniéndome muy pausadamente en ellas para conocerlas por completo. Mis dedos recorrieron esa anatomía y anoté mentalmente cada punto que la sensibilizaba más. Llené cada rincón de caricias y besos. Y le dí el primer orgasmo. Tenía que concentrarme primero en ella. Ella, ella, ella. Se quedó un rato, acostada en mi pecho acompasando su respiración. Luego me fue desnudando, hasta estar como ella. Con su vista recorrió todo mi cuerpo se detuvo en mi miembro y bajo la vista.

-si no quieres no hay problema alguno- le dije con toda sinceridad –no te diré que no te deseo porque la verdad sí, pero refiero que estés lista. No quiero que te arrepientas luego. O que sea una mala experiencia o no lo disfrutes. Que se yo-

-no es eso- me dijo con su hermosa voz en susurro. –es que… es muy grande. Yo jamás he hecho esto- anunció con pena -¿Duele?-

-te trataré con toda delicadeza. Lo juro. Yo jamás te haré daño. Podemos intentarlo y si no quieres o te duele paramos. No hay apuro-

-¿tú ya lo has hecho?- no mentiré me dije

-Sí- contesté.

-¿hace cuanto? ¿Con quien?-

-Hace tiempo. Con una novia que tenía-

-que respuesta Anthony-

-¿que quieres que te diga?-

-¿hace cuanto?- volvió a preguntar

-no creo que sea bueno hablar de esto, ahorita-

-¿hace cuanto Antho?-

-tres días antes de lo que pasó en el instituto-

-¿tenías novia?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-te explico. Tuve una novia, intimamos. La relación se acabó porque ella quería otras cosas. A veces nos vemos e intimamos. Es todo-

-¿Qué otras cosas quería ella?-

-no me quería por lo que soy, sino por lo que tengo-

-ummm ok. ¿Y por qué siguen intimando?-

-prefiero tener relaciones con una sola mujer a estar saltando de cama en cama. Ahora llegaste tú, serás solo tú. Y si no estás lista en este momento esperaré a que lo estés. No estoy apurado-

-¿te cuidaste?-

-por supuesto. Si ella tenía otras intenciones conmigo no le iba a dar el motivo para que se quedara a mi lado-

-¿y que obtiene ella cada vez que están juntos? Pues, lo digo porque si estando contigo quería otras cosas ahorita deberá beneficiarse de algún modo cuando se entrega a ti y no son pareja ¿no?-

-Solo le ofrezco eso. Un buen rato. Y me disculpas que te lo diga así. Yo hable con ella y lo sabe muy bien. Yo disfruto, ella disfruta y ya, es todo- volteó la mirada –oye, discúlpame que me exprese así, pero no se como decirlo de una mejor manera. Tengo que hablar lo más claro que pueda para que me entiendas-

-no es eso Antho-

-¿Qué pasa entonces?-

-que yo no tengo experiencia. ¿y si no te gusta? ¿y si no disfrutas? Seguro ella era perfecta-

-Ali, mírame- le pedí. –yo a ti te amo. Y poco a poco las cosas fluirán. Mira, la primera vez no siempre sale bien. Primero ambos tenemos que conocernos, saber como somos en esto- señale la cama –lo que nos gusta. Conocer el cuerpo del otro. Disfrutar. Si tú disfrutas yo también lo haré. No te preocupes por algo. Todo saldrá bien, ¿si?-

-esta bien. Confío en ti-

-me gusta eso- le sonreí exactamente como le gusta a mamá

Volví a besarla y a acariciarla. Poco a poco dejó la tensión y se relajó. Volví a tocar sus partes y cuando ya estaba muy mojada me posicioné encima de ella. Me miró a los ojos y me acarició el rostro. Coloqué la punta en su entrada y apretó su agarré en mi espalda

-relájate. No pienses en el dolor. Piensa en el placer. No te haría daño. Lo juro-

-no lo meterás todo ¿verdad?-

-no. Si no quieres, no-

Se volvió a relajar y empecé metiendo la punta. La metía y la sacaba. Tenía que hacer que su mente no estuviera concentrada en el dolor

-te amo- le decía mientras lo metía y lo sacaba. Ella solo respiraba profundo y me besaba. –Te amo- le repetía mientras metía mas mi punta. Entre los te amo y los besos ya llevaba algo de ventaja. Se tensó mucho cuando su pureza no dejó entrar a mi miembro. Tenía que hacer más presión.

-relájate mi amor- le volví a pedir. Y lo metí con un poco mas de presión -¿estas bien?-

-si, sigue- pidió. Lo sacaba y lo metía con un poco mas de fuerza. Con mis manos acariciaba sus senos y besaba su cuello. Hasta que su estrecho sexo me recibió. Ella se quejó y se asustó un poco

-sshh. No pasa nada. Es normal-

-sigue Antho. No te pares-

Seguí, así como ella lo pidió. Con mucho amor y respeto. Cuidaría a esta mujer hasta el último día de mi vida. Sería ella la mujer de mi visa y la madre de mis hijos. Por esa misma razón no me estaba cuidando. Sentí cuando volvió a llegar al orgasmo y con sus gemidos yo también llegué, derramando mis fluidos en las sabanas. Miró mi miembro y colocó los ojos como platos

-hay sangre-

-es normal-

-pero… no….- le agarré la cara e hice que me mirara

-Es normal. En serio-

-lo se, solo que…..-

-no tienes que explicar, te entiendo-

La acosté en mi pecho y la arropé con la sabana que estaba limpia. Nos quedamos un rato ahí. Acariciándonos y esperando nuestras respiraciones normales.

-¿te gustó?- preguntó dudosa

-la mujer de mi vida me acaba de hacer su primer hombre, se acaba de entregar a mi ¿Cómo no me va a gustar?-

-no lo sé-

-Ali, mírame- siempre desviaba la vista –mujer, yo te amo. Me encantas, me traes loco. TE AMO Ali. ¿Entiendes eso?-

-Yo también te amo Antho-

-Gracias. Gracias por confiar en mi, por quererme y por entregarme lo mas valioso de tu ser-

-No lo agradezcas. La afortunada soy yo. De que un hombre como tu se fije en mi-

-nada que ver. Soy un hombre normal-

-soy una simple chica. Tú lo tienes todo. No tengo nada para ofrecerte-

-Puedes ofrecerme tu vida. Para mi eso lo es todo- la besé

-¿sabías que mañana me voy?-

-si, por eso estoy aquí. Vine a despedirme. Mañana delante de la familia no podremos hacerlo bien- se quedó un rato pensativa y después se levantó rápidamente de la cama

-Anthony-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no te cuidaste-

-lo se. No pasa nada. Ven y acuéstate-

-no. Anthony no entiendes. ¿y si quedo embarazada?-

-sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo- se puso a llorar –no llores mi amor. No pasa nada. De verdad-

-yo no puedo tener un hijo ahorita Anthony. Mi madre se enfadaría conmigo. Grabaremos el demo. No aceptarían una nueva cantante embarazada. Está bien que tuviera tiempo en el medio pero voy comenzando. Todos criticaran- seguía llorando

-Ali, nosotros hemos sobrevivido a muchos chismes. Que eso no te afecte ¿de acuerdo? En este medio tendrás que hacer oídos sordos. Si quedas en estado, lo cual no va a pasar. Pero si algún día quedas yo no te dejaré sola. Yo trabajo y te juro que a nuestro hijo no le faltara algo. Tú podrás seguir estudiando hasta tener una carrera, si te cierran las puertas de la música. Papá tiene contactos. Podemos hacer muchas cosas. No tengas miedo. Todo saldrá bien. Tu confías en mi ¿cierto?-

-cierto- afirmó y se volvió a acostar a mi lado

-te amo mi princesa-

-y yo a ti mi príncipe-

Un rato después me asomé a ver si Emmett estaba ahí. Se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Me vestí, me despedí de Ali y salí. Al cerrar la puerta se despertó. Me quedé en shock

-¿de donde vienes?- me preguntó -¿vienes de la cocina verdad? Habla Anthony-

Me relajé y le hablé con la verdad -me acabo de comer un delicioso manjar. El mas bueno que he probado en mi vida. Me lo comí completito, me encantó y quedé exhausto. Me daré una ducha y dormiré- Ali tosió dentro de la recamara

-Ya va, ya va- me paró -¿Quién lo hizo?-

-eh…. Buena pregunta. No se quien-

-¿y ya no hay?-

-me lo comí todo te acabo de decir-

-bajaré y si no encuentro algo tan delicioso te mataré-

-Ok. Que descanses Emmett- y me fui a mi habitación.

Me di una ducha y me puse una ropa cómoda. Agarré mi celular y la llamé

-¿Cómo está la mujer más bella del mundo?-

-La verdad, estoy feliz- contestó ella

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Muchas gracias Ali. Prometo amarte siempre-

-No pido que me ames solo quiero que me respetes y me valores-

-Lo haré. Lo juro-

-Te creo Antho-

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Rosalice a mi cuarto. Yo estaba acostado en la cama con el celular pegado a mi oreja.

-¿Con quien hablas a esta hora?- preguntó acostándose a mi lado

-Tengo que dejarte. Hablamos mañana- le dije fríamente a la mujer de mi vida

-No me cuelgues por favor- pidió en un murmullo

-¿Con quien hablas Anthony Cullen?- volvió a insistir Rosalice, a mi lado

-Discúlpame, pero tengo que colgar. De verdad. Cuando esté desocupado yo te llamo. Buenas noches-

-Gracias por dejarme sola- fue lo último que escuché al otro lado de la línea antes de colgar.

-¿y?-

-Era un amigo del instituto-

-¿un amigo?-

-si-

-¿de cuando acá te la pasas hablando con amigos?- preguntó con duda

-¿Qué pasa Rosalice?-

-Bueno… Mañana iré a practicar. Quería ver si me podías acompañar ya que mamá irá a despedir a Nessi, a papá y a Alice al aeropuerto. No quiero ir sola-

-¿Tiene q ser mañana?- pregunté exaltado. Lo cual ella notó porque me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si. Es mañana. No puedo faltar. Sabes que es muy importante para mí tu presencia-

-Lo se Rosalice- le dije cerrando los ojos. Ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Bueno… Que tengas una linda noche- besó mi frente y salió del cuarto.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ali es la mujer de mi vida y después de lo que acaba de ocurrir sería justo que yo le dedicara una despedida. Pero por otro lado Rosalice es mi hermanita menor y mis padres no estarán con ella. ¿Se supone que debo ir no? Pero ¿para donde?

Se molestará, no me hablará, tal vez la dañaré, pero es importante que yo esté ahí. Así que iré mañana y la otra esperará mi ausencia. Está decidido.


	11. La Elección

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 11 La Elección**

**POV ANTHONY**

Me levanté bastante temprano. No pude dormir pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me di un baño. Me vestí lentamente y bajé a la cocina. Tomé un RedBull y fui al garaje. Agarré mi precioso auto, el que por cierto tía Rose dejó muy bien y fui a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba despejar mi mente. Después iría a encontrarme con ella. Llegué a un parque lejano. Me bajé del carro y empecé a caminar. Por la temprana hora estaba vacío. Hacía un poco de frío. El invierno ya se acercaba. Los pájaros cantaban una bella melodía que yo podía tocar perfectamente en piano pero que no sonaría igual. Es la melodía de la vida. La que uno tiene que aprender como vivirla, como bailarla y como interpretarla. Un día lloverá y los pájaros dejaran de salir pero al día siguiente el sol volverá a brillar y todo seguirá con su curso normal. Las dificultades se presentan pero lo que es para uno solo uno lo tendrá, El destino jugará y hará que te merezcas lo que la vida te ha dado pero solo si se lucha por ello. Constancia, valor y amor. El secreto de la vida.

Era justo que acompañara a Rosalice a su práctica. Papá y mamá no estarían, Rosalie iba pero ella no la protegía, solo la explotaba. No quería que Rosalice fuera una buena piloto. Solo quería entrenar y formar a un excelente piloto. Sea quien sea y que con los años su nombre estuviera por lo alto. Así como hizo con su hija en el modelaje. Yo tenía que estar ahí para velar por su salud y alentarla sentimentalmente….

Pero….

Estaba Ali. La mujer de mi vida. La mujer la cual la noche anterior me entregó lo más valioso de una dama. La mujer a la cual tuve que dejar hablando sola por celular después de haberla hecho mía. La mujer a la cual no quería volver a hacerle otro desplante. La mujer a la cual me dedicaría en cuerpo y alma para hacerla mía el resto de mis días. Que forme parte de mi familia. Mi propia familia. Madre de mis hijos. MI ESPOSA. MI VIDA. MI PASION. Esa mujer por la cual ahora late mi corazón.

**POV NESSI**

Me levanté emocionada, a partir de hoy mi vida y la vida de mi mejor amiga cambiarían. Me di un merecido baño, me alisté con ropa cómoda para el vuelo y fui a buscarla a su habitación. Toqué varias veces hasta que me dio permiso para pasar.

-Buen día nena- me saludó

-Buen día nena- le respondí -¿lista para nuestra nueva vida?-

-Si, eso creo- pude ver en su cara un leve toque de duda

-no te preocupes que todo nos saldrá bien. Tus padres estarán orgullosos ya veras- le dije sosteniéndole las manos, sudaban y las tenía frías.

-Si Dios quiere así será nena- me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno vamos a desayunar. Es raro que tía Alice no haya venido todavía- le dije y en ese momento entró ella.

-Por supuesto que es extraño. Pero quería darles unos minutos a solas- dijo dando saltos. -¿todo bien?- le preguntó a la nena. Cosa que me extrañó. ¿Acaso pasa algo de lo cual yo no se?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté

-Nada- dijo Ali apresuradamente –Yo estoy bien- nos respondió a las dos –Ahora bajemos que se nos hace tarde-

Bajamos y desayunamos en familia. Alice empacó la ropa que utilizaríamos en una maleta enorme. Llevaba otra para ella y papá llevaba una pequeña para él. Mamá estaba alistando a Rosalice para la practica que tenía mientras la tía Rose llegaba a buscarla.

Terminamos de desayunar. La tía Rose llegó, nos despedimos de Rosalice y ellas se fueron. Mamá fue por las llaves de su camioneta mientras bajaban las maletas. Agarramos nuestros abrigos y fuimos saliendo.

-Iré a buscar a Antho- dije a medio camino. Era extraño que no se hubiera levantado. Tía Alice me miró con una cara extraña. Al parecer lo notó y luego la acomodó, pero me di cuenta. Algo raro estaba pasando en todo esto. Entré al cuarto de Antho y no estaba en su cama, ésta yacía perfectamente arreglada. Mañas de el. Entré al baño a ver si se estaba bañando aunque la ducha no sonaba. En el aire había una fina capa de vapor. El espejo estaba todo cubierto. Ya se había bañado. Una toalla reposaba ahí, abierta, para que no agarrara mal olor. Como nos enseñó mamá. Él ya se había levantado y se había ido. Pero… ¿para donde se fue? ¿Por qué tía Alice me miró así? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Me apresuré y bajé al garaje. La nena estaba pendiente de cuando llegué y se quedó mirando por donde yo aparecí. Como esperando, tía Alice ni me miraba. Primera vez que la veía tranquila (físicamente). Se sentó al lado de la ventana y miraba hacia fuera. Papá la miró por el retrovisor, luego miró a la nena, después a mí y por ultimo se quedó viendo fijamente a mamá. Como diciéndole algo con la mirada. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-¿Dónde está Anthony?- pregunté mientras arrancábamos

-¿no estaba en su cuarto?- preguntó mamá

-No- le contesté y me volteé hacia la Tía Alice -¿Dónde está Anthony?-

-Renesmee compórtate por favor- me pidió papá. La nena solo se veía las manos.

-¿tu también sabes donde está Anthony? ¿por qué Tía Alice no quiere decirme?- lo encaré

-No empieces Renesmee- me volvió a pedir

-¿pero… No empiece que? Solo estoy preguntando donde está Anthony. Quiero que nos acompañe, no se despidió de mí. ¿No me va a despedir?- inquirí molesta

-No puede- respondió seco

-¿por qué?-

-Hará otra cosa-

-¿Así nada más? ¿Hará otra cosa y ya? ¿Acaso yo no importo?-

-¿de cuando acá el amor por tu hermano?-

-A mi hermano yo siempre lo he amado. Que nos peleemos y discutamos es normal. Si no fuera por esos momentos no lo extrañaría-

-Tu hermano no vendrá- sentenció mamá y esa fue la ultima palabra que se dijo en todo el camino. La palabra de mamá era sagrada y se respetaba.

Ali dejó oír un suspiro muy bajo que estoy segura y todos en el carro lo escucharon pero ninguno dijo algo. Me limité a observar por la ventanilla. Se veía un poco de neblina. Vendrían días fríos. Papá empezó a hablar con la tía Alice en un idioma que yo jamás había escuchado. Mamá no intervenía. No prestaba atención ni algo parecido. Por mucho cuidado que pusiera en las palabras hablaban muy rápido y no podía reconocer ninguna. Él miraba la carretera y ella miraba por la ventanilla. No hacían muecas ni señalaban. No daban pista del tema de su conversación. Agarré mi Ipod lo encendí y coloqué música. Le di un audífono a la nena y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Así nos quedamos hasta que llegamos. Nos bajamos, papá bajó las maletas y las llevó a sus lugares para que las montaran en el avión. Mamá nos echó la bendición, nos deseó lo mejor y se despidió ya que tenía que dar las clases a nuestras futuras bailarinas. Ensayos duros para hacer nuestro primer video. Teníamos que permanecer un tiempo ahí mientras preparaban todo. Fuimos al cafetín y tomamos algo. La nena lo único que hizo fue mover el pitillo en su taza de chocolate caliente. No levantó la mirada. A veces veía a la Tía Alice y cuando ésta le devolvía la mirada ella la bajaba. Algo andaba mal. Y lo averiguaría. Mas tarde nos montamos en la primera clase del vuelo y nos preparamos para llegar a nuestro destino. Serían días diferentes a partir de ahora. Como dijo papá si logramos grabar todas las canciones se puede armar el primer sencillo de una vez y nuestro éxito será más cercano. La nena y yo íbamos en la misma fila. Le di el puesto de la ventana, creo que necesitaba pensar. Yo me quedé ahí pendiente de lo que mi tía y papá hablaban aún cuando no lo entendía. Y con esas palabras extrañas y ese idioma desconocido me dormí.

**POV Rosalice**

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntaba tía por el audífono que teníamos para comunicarnos –pasaste muy cerca. Ábrete un poco mas en la otra curva- dijo un poco molesta –Rosy hoy no eres tu. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Así pretendes ir a competir? Los hombres te van a destruir. Una mujer tiene que ganarse su puesto con bastante sudor- decía sin parar –mira hacia el frete- gritó. Por un momento dejé de mirar y le pegué a un muro. Nada preocupante, frené antes de tiempo, pero los cauchos había que arreglarlos. Salí del carro. Ella se acercó.

-¿me puedes explicar que es lo que pasa? ¿No dormiste bien o que? No acepto distracciones- me gritó y la entendí. Estaba manejando como un borracho en una autopista y con ganas de orinar

-Anthony no a llegado- le explique

-¿y tú lo esperas a él?-

-sí-

-olvídate de él. Invité a alguien. Mira- me dijo señalando a lo lejos. De pronto apareció Daniel. Sonreía. Por primera vez estaba totalmente vestido. Su rostro irradiaba luz. Se veía muy hermoso. Sí, hermoso pero no para mí.

-Por Dios tía sabes que yo no estoy pendiente de hombres. Soy una niña-

-Y más te vale. A lo que estés pendiente de él o de otro te interno, así tu papá me mate luego. Él solo quiere compartir con la familia, así que trátalo bien e invítalo a pasar tiempo en la casa. Míralo como un hermano más.-

-bien- fue todo lo que le dije. Era bueno que no me metiera a ninguno por los ojos. Fui y lo saludé, nos acercamos al cafetín pedimos algo de comer y nos sentamos en una mesa hasta que la tía Rose se paró y puso sus manos en su cintura.

**POV Anthony**

-Hasta que por fin llegas. Esta niña ha estado manejando horrible. ¿Puedo saber donde andabas?- me preguntó Rosalie muy molesta. No supe que contestar. No debía tener excusa alguna para faltar a un compromiso familiar

-ah ¿no sabían?- dijo Daniel interrumpiendo –Yo no dije nada porque pensé que Antho se los había comunicado. Nosotros estuvimos hablando desde hace días. Él estaba en el negocio haciéndole un favor a papá- Rosalie y Rosalice me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. Rose sacó su teléfono, marcó unos números y se lo colocó en el oído

-Hola Jacob ¿Cómo estas? ¿Puedo saber que hacía mi sobrino en tu taller?- esperó respuesta -Oh si, entiendo.- dijo y volvió a escuchar- Ok. Estamos hablando- y cerró el teléfono. –Coartada confirmada- le dijo a Rosalice yo solo voltee los ojos restándole importancia y saludé a Daniel con un gesto de manos.

-¿Qué mas amigo? ¿Cómo está todo?- preguntó

-Todo bien Daniel y tu ¿Qué tal?-

-Bien. Bien. ¿Veremos a la princesa manejar?- yo lo miré con rabia pero al instante se me pasó. En sus ojos no veía otras intenciones. Era como Emmett la miraba, como el tío Jasper la miraba o hasta como papá la miraba. Como una hermana, sobrina o hasta una hija. A parte de eso, estaba en deuda con el.

Nos quedamos en la barra mientras ella hacía las vueltas, la primera según Rose fueron una perdida de tiempo pero las demás fueron impecables. Corría mucho y sabía manejar muy bien. Sabía donde bajar o subir velocidad, como agarrar las curvas, era excelente frente a un volante. Hablé con el padre de Daniel por teléfono y me informó de la coartada que le dijo a Rose.

-La conozco. Se como tratarla- me dijo

Después de eso volví a intentar comunicarme con Ali pero nada. Otro intento fallido una vez más. Su celular estaba apagado. Igual que el de Nessi, Alice y el de papá. Cuando llegara a la casa hablaría con mamá y le preguntaría cuando podría hablar con papá para saber cuando podría comunicarme con ella.

Cuando la practica acabó nos fuimos a la casa. Emmett tenía al equipo del instituto en la piscina. Me uní a ellos e invité a Daniel. Había comida por doquier y bebidas. Rosalice fue a descansar. Mañana había práctica con varios competidores. La primera carrera estaba cerca. Pidió que le llevaran comida a su cuarto y que después no la molestaran. Estuvimos jugando en la piscina. Cuando ví que el ultimo autobús salió de la casa me salí y busqué a mamá.

-Nessi quería verte. Se fue triste porque no se despidió de ti- me dijo

-estuve acompañando a Rosalice-

-Eso estuvo muy bien mi amor- me dijo mientras besaba mi frente

-¿sabes cuando puedo comunicarme con ella?- le pregunté

-Tu padre prohibió que llevaran teléfonos. No quería que se distrajeran. Cuando él llegue y llame yo le digo que tu quieres hablar con ella-

-¿tanto tiempo sin teléfono?- le pregunté casi gritando

-si mi amor. Es lo mejor para las niñas-

-Ok. Mamá gracias- le dije. Le di un beso y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar un rato. Después bajaría y seguiría en la piscina para no dejar solo a Daniel.

Los días fueron pasando y no sabía algo respecto a ella. Sentía que faltaba algo vital en mi vida. Mamá solo me avisó que habían llegado bien y que se habían instalado en el hotel. Cumplía en la enfermería para no dejarle todo el trabajo a la señora. Me daba un poco de sentimiento. Iba al club y cumplía con mis obligaciones pero en todo momento pensaba en ella. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil para que me perdonara.

**POV Nessi**

Llegamos, nos instalaron en una misma habitación a las dos, tía Alice se instaló en otra y papá en otra. Eran muy bellas. Amplias para que pudiéramos ensayar. El resto del día papá nos lo dejó para que descansáramos. Nos duchamos y nos metimos en la cama. Cuando desperté Ali miraba por la ventana, no se percató de mi cercana presencia, una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Enseguida la limpié. Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás y luego me sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- le pregunté en un susurro pero ella negó -Ali- la llamé -Mírame- le exigí –soy tu amiga, eres prácticamente mi hermana ¿Qué pasa?- ella miró mis ojos y su cara se inundó en lagrimas. Me abrazó y lloró en mi hombro. Me limité a acariciar su cabello cuando estuviera lista me hablaría.

Tía Alice llegó entrada la noche. Hizo que nos alistáramos para salir a conocer un poco. Ali estaba encantado, se veía mejor. Jamás había salido de la ciudad. No nos salvamos de entrar a varias tiendas y comprar cosas. Cenamos en un restaurant cercano y nos fuimos de nuevo al hotel. Mañana sería día fotografía y teníamos que estar frescas según papá.

Así los días fueron pasando. Entre sesiones de fotografía y cambios de vestuario. Ensayos, calentamiento, bailes, grabaciones y pequeños momentos libres para conocer un poco más. Ali escribió una canción la cual no había sacado y papá la sorprendió tatareándola, se la pidió y le agregó una buena melodía. Esa la cantaría ella sola. Ya que yo cantaría la que me dio Antho. Al transcurrir los días Ali estaba un poco extraña. Un día no quería levantarse. Tía Alice estuvo en el cuarto todo el día con ella mientras yo ensayaba con papá. No se levantó de la cama y lloraba mucho. En un instante vi a papá y a la tía discutir, en aquel mismo idioma de la otra vez. Tía señalaba la puerta del cuarto y papá le extendía el celular. Hasta que tía Alice cedió y dejó de pelear. Todo se arregló días después. Ali estaba mas radiante, con mas energías, hasta hacía bromas, transmitía seguridad, parecía una nueva persona. A veces hablaba con mamá. Era la única persona con quien papá me dejaba hablar. Ali llamó varias veces a sus padres bajo la mirada y la supervisión de papá. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Nos tomamos muchas fotos. Grabamos y hasta nos invitaron a un programa de radio. Me sentía agotada. Jamás había cantado tanto. Tía Alice de vez en cuando nos daba algo asqueroso para tomar. Jamás nos dijo que era

-Si les digo nunca mas lo tomaran, así que no pregunten y hasta el fondo- dijo cuando Ali casi se viene en vomito y le preguntó que cosa era

Mamá mandó al grupo de danzas que serían nuestras bailarinas y nos fuimos a grabar el primer video clip. Todo se nos hizo mas largo. Había muchas cosas por hacer. No todo era tan sencillo. Ya teníamos dos meses por aquí y yo quería irme.

-la fama tiene su precio- me dijo papá

En ningún momento me arrepentí pero de verdad extrañaba mi familia.

Ya faltaba poco para irnos a casa. Estaba emocionada. No teníamos muchas cosas en el instituto ya que habíamos adelantado bastante. Tendría por los menos un día o dos completos para descansar y luego volver a la vida de sociedad. Quería ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos. ¡Cuanto los extraño!

El día por fin llegó. Recogimos todas nuestras cosas y nos alistamos para el viaje a casa. En unas cuantas horas estaríamos en dulce hogar.

El vuelo se retrasó y el viaje fue largo. Todo parecía ir en mi contra, cuando mas rápido quería llegar más inconvenientes pasaban. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto al parecer el chofer de la familia estaba haciendo una diligencia de mamá y se había quedado en una cola. Papá no quiso llamar a casa para no molestar. Los taxi's que pasaban ninguno se paraba. Ya teníamos media hora ahí y nada.

-papá me quiero ir- le dije –llama a mamá-

-la llamaré yo- dijo tía Alice –no puede ser que seamos tan importantes y todavía estemos aquí-

Al rato llegó mamá en su camioneta. La saludé y me quedé abrazada a ella mucho tiempo. Tanto que tía Alice me recordó que hace quince minutos quería irme. La di un beso y me monté. Nos fuimos directo a casa. Ali quería que la dejaran en su casa pero mamá dijo que la gasolina no alcanzaría. Echó en una bomba cerca de la casa y entramos

-le pediré a Anthony que te lleve- le dijo mamá –así lleva a su amiguita de una vez- completó con una rara mueca en la cara

-¿Qué amiguita?- preguntó papá y tía Alce prestó mucha atención

-una supuesta amiguita. La conoció en el club. Ahora se la pasa metida en la casa. No me cae bien. Hay algo que no termina de convencerme- nos dijo. Ali solo miraba por la ventana. Papá y Alice se miraron y luego desviaron la vista sin decir algo.

Entramos y en la piscina había gente, se escuchaba la bulla. Subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Ali preparó una maleta con los detalles y unas pocas ropas, ya que en su casa tenía más. Yo dejé la maleta en el cuarto. Le pediría a alguien que por favor la acomodara. Pasé por el cuarto de Rosalice pero no estaba, seguro estaría en la piscina también. Busqué a Ali en su recamara y bajamos al área de la piscina. Ahí se encontraba Rosalice, Rosy (la hija de la tía Rosalie), Daniel, Jacob, el grupo deportivo del instituto, la tía Rose, Emmett y sus morochos, varias amigas del instituto que reconocí al instante y Anthony con una chica que jamás en mi vida había visto.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije mientras veía a Anthony. Sus ojos se pelaron como dos platos y soltó las manos de aquella chica


	12. El Regreso

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 12 El Regreso**

-¿Puedes explicarme que es esto Anthony?- le exigí colocando las manos en la cadera

-Mis sobrinas famosas favoritas- gritó el tío Emmett saliéndose de la piscina y nos vino a abrazar todo mojado. Nos pegó a su cuerpo

-Tío, ella no es tu sobrina- le dije sin responder el abrazo, refiriéndome a Ali.

-Vive aquí. Por supuesto que lo es. ¿no te gusta como hermana?-

-No- respondió Anthony. Emmett nos soltó y se dio la vuelta

-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?- le preguntó con burla

-Ella no es mi hermana, ni lo será- dijo

-¿Qué te pasa? respeta- le grité

-No me refiero a eso sino que…- no lo dejé terminar

-Cállate Anthony. Yo contenta que estaba por venir a saludarte. Eres un estúpido-

-Nessi espera- me gritó cuando agarré el brazo de Ali y pretendía salir del lugar

-Déjame en paz- le grité

Ali tenía una cara nada agradable. Juro que estaba a punto de llorar. La acompañé a su habitación, agarré su maleta y bajamos

-Yo puedo llevarlas- se ofreció Daniel. Tenía unos bermudas azules, con una franelilla blanca, calzaba zapatos deportivos y su cabello estaba húmedo. Estaba claro que se había alistado para llevarnos. Así que no me negué. Agarró la maleta y la metió en la maleta de su carro, le abrió la puerta trasera a Ali y luego me abrió la delantera a mí. Se montó, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, prendió el carro y se me quedó mirando. Yo también lo veía. No entendía por que no arrancaba. No dejaba de mirarme y por un momento me sonrojé. Mi cara ardía. Sí que era hermoso.

-El cinturón. Por favor- pidió. Eso era lo que esperaba. Que me colocara el cinturón.

-Pffff que te pasa Anthony- le dije a modo de burla mientras me lo colocaba.

-Prefiero que estés segura. No me importa tu burla. Después tus padres me matan y Antho me quita su amistad- arrancó y salió de la casa. Le pidió la dirección a Ali y salió rumbo para allá.

-Si mis padres te matan tu amistad con mi hermano no debe afectarte. A menos que pases a ser su amigo imaginario- reí

-Muy chistosa- dijo sin gracia

-¿Quién es la chica que andada con Anthony?- le pregunté

-¿Cual?-

-No te hagas el estúpido Daniel. Dime-

-Es una amiga-

-¿Tuya o de él?-

-De ambos-

-¿A quien conoció primero?-

-A mi-

-Entonces tú la trajiste-

-Ehh… Si. ¿hay algún problema?-

-Si. Ella no es la mujer para mi hermano- dije muy segura

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

-Eso se puede sentir. Estoy segura que no es ella-

-¿Pero Anthony te ha dicho algo?- preguntó

-No. ¿y a ti?-

-Tampoco. ¿Entonces por que tanto drama?-

-Ella no lo ve como un amigo- aseguré

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- volvió a insistir

-Sexto sentido-

-Si, claro- se burló

-Es en serio- le dije seria

-Te creo. Anthony está enamorado-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Somos amigos-

-¿Te ha dicho algo?-

-Te dije que no Renesmee-

-¿Entonces como sabes? ¿tu también tienes sexto sentido?- me burle

-Ok. Ok, si me dijo algo. Solo eso: que está enamorado- salté en el asiento de la emoción

-¿De quien? ¿la conozco? ¿es linda? ¿quedaría bien en la familia? ¿le gusta la música? ¿ha venido a la casa? DIIIIMEEEE- le grité

-Ya va Nessie. Son muchas preguntas. Pues… Según lo que me ha contado… Todos en tu casa la conocen. Y para él es hermosa. No se sí quedaría bien en tu familia porque no la he visto. Y… si toda tu familia la conoce, incluyéndote a ti, es decir que si ha ido a tu casa-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-No me a querido decir el nombre. Dijo que primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. Al parecer están peleados o algo así-

-¿Y que función cumple la chica de la piscina?-

-Es solo una amiga para ambos. De verdad- desvió la mirada del camino y me vio. Se veía sincero.

-Ok. Lo tomaré como pura casualidad-

-Bien- dijo sonriendo. Ali no habló en todo el camino. Cuando llegamos a su casa, se bajó, Dani la ayudó a bajar la maleta y tocó el timbre. En eso salió la Directora del instituto. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Bajé mi ventana y escuché

-Bendición- dijo Ali

-Dios te bendiga mi amor- en eso salió Fernando. El chico que estudiaba conmigo (el hijo de la directora) ya va, estaba la directora, estaba el hijo, ella pedía la bendición, a Anthony le parecía conocida la casa (es muy amigo de Fernando), ELLA ERA HIJA DE LA DIRECTORA. Me asombré por un instante y luego me bajé

-Hola Nessie ¿Qué tal el viaje?- me preguntó la directora con mucho animo. Era extraño que no me llamara Srta. Cullen

-Muy bien directora ¿usted que tal está?- le dije cortésmente correspondiendo el abrazo efusivo que ella me daba

-Estamos fuera del instituto, por favor. Dime solo Aliana-

-Ok. Sra. Aliana.- le respondí. –Mi padre pasara ahora por aquí para hablar con usted respecto a Ali- le dije

-Si, ya hablamos por teléfono- me indicó. –Gracias por traerla. Con tanto trabajo no he podido ir a tu casa. Ya sabes hay que hacer muchas cosas. ¿Qué tal están tus hermanos?-

-¿Hermanos?- preguntó Ali extrañada. Yo la miré de la misma manera. ¿Acaso ella no sabía que tenía dos hermanos? ¿y por que yo no sabía que ella era hija de la directora? Me di cuenta que conocíamos nuestros gustos a la perfección pero no sabíamos casi nada de nuestras respectivas vidas.

-Mi hermano está bien. Se quedó en la piscina con un grupo de compañeros- le respondí omitiendo la pregunta de Ali –Y mi hermanita está en la casa también- le sonreí

-Es su hermanita- oí que dijo Ali muy bajito. Sus ojos viajaban en un lugar y tiempo muy lejano

-¿Y tu por que no estas en la piscina?- le pregunté a Fernando

-Tenía unas cosas que hacer preciosa. Tal vez otro día voy- me guiñó un ojo y Daniel me agarró la mano. En cuanto sentí su contacto me sentí completa. Fernando miró nuestras manos y luego a Daniel.

-Nessie tenemos que irnos. Nos esperan- me recordó

-Claro- le dije y por obligación tuve que soltar su mano –Cuando puedas me llamas tenemos cosas que hablar- le dije a la nena en el oído mientras la abrazaba. Me despedí de la directora con un beso en la mejilla y un nuevo efusivo abrazo que me dio. Me acerqué a Fernando y lo abracé

-¿Es tu novio?- me preguntó al oído

-¿Por qué?-

-Más tarde te llamo. Me gustaría que saliéramos- me besó la frente, luego la mano y me guiñó un ojo.

Daniel se percató de eso y volvió a tomar mi mano. Me dirigió hasta el asiento de copiloto, dio la vuelta y fue hasta el asiento del conductor. Se montó y antes de arrancar le dio una ultima mirada a Fernando ¡Que mirada!

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunté

-Ese tipo quiere algo contigo- dijo de lo más obvio

-Aja ¿y?-

-Como que ¿Y?- alzó la voz y separó la vista de la carretera para mirarme. Estaba furioso

-Si ¿y? ¿Acaso eres mi hermano?-

-No pero créeme que a el no le agradará que te juntes con ese-

-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano-

-Pues, yo tengo semanas sin separarme de tu hermano y créeme que no lo he visto cerca. Te invito a que revises sus nuevas amistades-

-No creo que haya problema con ellos. Y en todo caso a mi no me importa lo que diga Anthony. Yo en su vida no me meto-

-Pues no saldrás con él-

-¿Celoso?- inquirí con una sonrisa

-Quisieras tu, niña-

-No soy una niña- le dije molesta. Pfff era imposible que el se fijara en mi. Quería a mi hermana

-Si que lo eres. Tienes 15 años-

-Pues, Rosalice también es una niña. Es mucho menor que yo-

-¿Y quien está hablando de ella?-

-Solo para que lo tengas en cuenta- murmulle cruzada de brazos

-Siempre lo tengo en cuenta- dijo muy bajo.

Después de un rato fue que me di cuenta que no íbamos para mi casa

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Antho me pidió un favor-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Pues… Iremos a comer helado-

-No me gusta el helado- mentí rápidamente

-Tu favorito es Ron con pasas- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No te emociones. No estoy interesado en ti. El favor que me pidió Antho fue que te trajera a comer helado. Me dijo cual era tu favorito porque sabía que te negarías-

-¿Y que gana el con todo esto?-

-No se. Pregúntaselo luego a él-

-No se me olvidará. Así lo haré- le dije con los ojos entrecerrados. No creía en él. ¿Qué pretendía?-ya veo. Te ganas primero a la familia para que luego se te haga más fácil conquistar- le dije. Por un momento se puso nervioso pero luego se relajó y sonrió

-Es un muy buen método. Las cosas fluyen mejor- dijo con su perfecta sonrisa. No dije algo más. Ese era su plan. Ya se había ganado a mamá y a Anthony solo faltaba papá y yo para que pudiera estar libremente con Rosalice. Pero no se la iba a poner tan fácil. De que le haría la vida imposible, se la haría

**Pov Antho**

Cuando Ali se fue una parte de mi se fue con ella. Me dolió en el alma tener que elegir entre ella y mi familia. Cuando me enteré que no podía hablar con ella casi se me cae el cielo. En su ausencia me dediqué a hacer todas las cosas bien. Ayudé mucho en la enfermería. Acomodé asuntos pendientes en el club. Aprobé ideas de Alice para remodelar la piscina, agregar un restaurant nuevo y ampliar la guardería de mamá. Hice las diligencias necesarias para la actividad recaudadora de fondos que se haría a final de año. Hablé con mi mamá de negocios. ¡Si! ¡Negocios! Iba a abrir otra franquicia de guarderías. Seriamos socios, ya que yo le dí la idea. Y aportaríamos mitad y mitad del capital. Nos encargamos de buscar lugares con personas de bajos recursos para montar una guardería en lugares necesitados. Donde las madres necesiten trabajar y no tengan con quien dejar a los niños. Sería como extensiones de la guardería de mamá pero públicas. Solo se pedirán aportes mensuales (la cantidad que la familia pueda dar). Sería una buena manera de ayudar. Tener a Ali en mi vida me había cambiado. Definitivamente esa era la mujer que yo quería. Podía imaginar un futuro con ella y haría lo necesario para hacerlo realidad. Mamá jamás mencionó cuando vendrían. Cuando llegaran tenía que protegerla. Al ser famosa muchos la van a querer tener a su lado. Pero yo me encargaría de que no se le acercaran. Cuando la vi parada frente a la piscina con Renesmee mi vida tomó sentido. Mi mundo volvió a girar ¡a su alrededor! Estaba más hermosa. Me atrevía a decir que sus pechos estaban un poco más grandes y sus caderas más anchas. Sus hermosos ojos grises me miraban con un brillo que no supe descifrar, luego desvió su vista a mis manos, las cuales tenía entrelazada con la amiga de Daniel (la mejor amiga de Sophie Bycris, la cual también se encontraba presente).

-¿Puedes explicarme que es esto Anthony?- Exigió Nessi molesta. Tenía hermanas demasiado celosas. Por eso no había dicho algo sobre Ali. Sabía que a Rosalice no le haría ni una pizca de gracia

-Mis sobrinas famosas favoritas- gritó el estupido de Emmett saliéndose de la piscina y las fue a abrazar mojado.

-Tío, ella no es tu sobrina- dijo Nessi.

-Vive aquí. Por supuesto que lo es. ¿no te gusta como hermana?-

-No- respondí. Estaba loco. Ella no podía ser mi hermana. Porque entonces no podría ser la mujer de mi vida. Emmett se dio la vuelta

-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?- dijo con burla. En sus ojos vi que era un reto. Lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ella no es mi hermana, ni lo será- dije tangente.

-¿Qué te pasa? respeta- me gritó Nessi. ¿Acaso nadie podía ver que no la veía de esa manera? ¿Que para mí era algo más?

-No me refiero a eso sino que…- no me dejó terminar

-Cállate Anthony. Yo contenta que estaba por venir a saludarte. Eres un estúpido- dijo

-Nessi espera- le grité mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se llevaba a Ali con ella.

-Déjame en paz- fue lo último que gritó.

Daniel salió rápido de la piscina y se vistió. -Acompáñalas- le pedí. Sabía que Nessi ahorita no me escucharía. Y eso solo era una excusa para que Ali se enterara de lo que pasaba. Metí la pata. Salí de la piscina disculpándome con Silvia y me fui a mi habitación. Me di una ducha y me cambié con ropa semi-formal. Agarré mi celular y le mande un pin a Daniel: "después que dejen a Ali en su casa lleva a Nessi a comer helado. Te dirá que no le gusta, es mentira. Su favorito es: ron con pasas"

-¿Y eso xq?- me respondió

-Necesito ese favor. Te debo una hermano- le respondí. Bajé, agarré las llaves de mi auto y fui a la casa de Ali. Cuando llegué la llamé. Su celular ya estaba activo.

-Te espero afuera sal- le dije como una orden. Me daba miedo que se negara

-Estoy compartiendo con mi familia- me dijo en voz baja

-Ali necesito hablar contigo. De verdad que sí. Hazlo por mí. Yo te traigo temprano- se escuchó silencio en la línea, luego voces de fondo y luego ella habló.

-Si quieres hablar conmigo ¡GANATELO! Bájate del carro y ven a compartir con mi familia. La reja está abierta- dijo y cortó la llamada. Iba a bajarme cuando lo pensé "compartir" volví a meter la llave y arranqué. Fui a una panadería cerca, compre dos refrescos, tres potes de helados y pasta seca, tampoco había que exagerar. Todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Me volví a montar en el carro, llegue a la casa y bajé las cosas. Toqué el timbre y me abrió ella

-Pensé que no regresarías- dijo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas. Era adorable. Se fue acercando a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Me sorprendí. Tal vez ella no quería que tuviéramos algo a escondidas. Haría las cosas bien, por ella, por nosotros.

Me ayudó con las cosas y luego me hizo pasar. Estaban en la sala. Fernando, la directora del instituto, el padre de Fernando y un pequeño niño como de cinco años.

-Anthony… Esta es mi familia- me presentó Ali

-¿Qué hay hermano? Me tienes olvidado- me dijo Fernando rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había esparcido por el lugar.

-Te he llamado. Eres tu el que no se a reportado- nos dimos un saludos de manos

-Cierto, cierto- sonreí ocultando el desconcierto no sabía que ellos eran hermanos. Si sabía que Fernando tenía una hermana pero jamás me imagine que sería precisamente Ali.

-Mamá, papá él es Anthony…. Mi novio- dijo Ali. La directora me miró con los ojos como platos y luego se dirigió a ella

-¿COMO?-

-Estamos saliendo- le dije –Somos novios- tomé su mano

-Wow. Que lindo. Mi hermanita con Cullen. Hay que grabar esto- dijo divertido

-Cállate Fernando- le dijo Ali

-Sra. Directora yo de verdad amo a su hija. Le juro que no le haré daño. Usted misma ha visto mi cambio. Todo a sido por ella. La cuidaré y la respetaré, se lo juro-

-Es una niña- dijo su padre

-Es la mujer de mi vida- le corregí

-¿Mujer?- gritó la directora -¿Cómo que mujer?-

-Mamá- llamó Ali –Anthony y yo estamos sexualmente activos- ¿que? ¿Acaso quería que sus padres me mataran? La miré impresionado. Ella solo apretó mi mano en señal de valor. Así que me recompuse y levanté la cara

-La amo- repetí

-Ya escuchamos eso estúpido- dijo Fernando mirándome con desconfianza, bueno… los tres me miraban así, después de varios segundos se echaron a reír

-¿Te asustaste?- dijo la directora riendo –Jajajaja hay Cullen tuviste que ver tu cara, fue mejor que cuando te digo que llamaré a tus padres- se seguían riendo

-Bienvenido a la familia- me dijo Fernando abrazándome

-Si le haces daño te mato- me dijo el padre. Y me dio la mano

-Sin decirme suegra en el instituto- me dijo la directora

-Ok. Sra. Aliana- dije. Estuvimos un rato compartiendo. Le preguntaría a Nessi porque no me había dicho que era hija de la directora. Estuvimos jugando con juegos de mesa (buena alternativa para pasar tiempo en familia todos juntos. En casa no teníamos tiempo de hacer eso) vimos una película tirados en la sala. Era una familia modesta. Con calor de hogar en las venas. Definitivamente era la mujer que yo quería. De un momento a otro sonó mi móvil. Me extrañé al ver el nombre de Alice en la pantalla

-Tus papás van para allá ¿estas preparado para decir todo?-

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?-

-Hay por favor no sigamos con eso- en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre.

-Creo que ya llegaron- le dije. Mientras el señor Armando iba a abrir

-Di la verdad. Igual, tu papá ya sabe, así que imagino y tu mamá también. Dale el puesto que se merece- y colgó. Guardé mi BlackBerry y enfrenté todo. Mis padres saludaban a los de Ali, todavía no se percataban que yo estaba aquí

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- me preguntó mamá cuando me vio. Ups, al parecer ella todavía no sabía. Papá le dijo algo al oído, ella sonrió y luego vino a saludarme. Me dio un beso en la frente y luego pasaron al despacho a hablar con los padres de Ali. Me despedí de Fernando y de Alejandro, el pequeño hermanito de Ali y salimos de su casa. Iban a ser las seis de la tarde.

-¿Puedes quedarte en mi casa?- le pregunté –puedo hablar con tus padres-

-No puedo. Mañana tengo que hacer una diligencia muy temprano- dijo ella mirando hacia la carretera

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-No-

-¿Iras sola?-

-Si-

-¿Puedo llevarte o recogerte al menos?-

-No puedes. Regresaré dentro de cuatro días. Yo te aviso para que nos veamos-

-Acabas de llegar ¿por qué te vas?- pregunté casi molesto. La extrañaba demasiado

-Necesito hacer algo importante- dijo evitando información –cuidado con el caballo- mencionó, pero en la carretera no vi ningún caballo

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puedo acompañarte? Somos novios-

-Cuando regrese te explico todo- prometió –cuidado con el caballo- volvió a repetir pero el caballo seguía sin aparecer, diez segundos después volteé la cara hacia ella y le pregunté

-¿Qué caballo?- ella abrió sus ojos como platos mientras miraba hacia delante

-CUIDADO CON EL CABALLO TE DIJE- Gritó fuera de control. Volteé la mirada y el caballo estaba parado en medio de la carretera. Frené de golpe y el auto paró en seco, si no hubiésemos tenido los cinturones de seguridad probablemente estaríamos sin vida, estampados en el pavimento cien metros mas adelante.


	13. La lluvia

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 13 La Lluvia**

El caballo salió corriendo debido al susto. Yo esperé que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran, luego volví a agarrar el volante y me estacioné a un lado de la carretera.

-Disculpa- dijo ella con cara de terror

-Es culpa mía-

-Si te hubiese explicado que habría un caballo en medio de la carretera hubieses bajado la velocidad y no pasamos por eso-

-¿Cómo sabías que había un caballo en medio de la carretera?- le pregunté atónito

-Dile lo que pasó a Alice- dijo volteando la mirada

-¿Alice?- pregunté sin entender. De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar y era… Alice ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Estamos bien Alice, gracias por preocuparte. Después hablamos de esto. Me debes una explicación- y colgué

-La que te debe la explicación soy yo-

-¿Pero…..?-

-Pero ahorita no puedo dártela. Disculpa. Llévame a mi casa por favor. Creo que fueron suficientes sentimientos por hoy-

-Pero pensé que podíamos hacer el amor- dije con ilusión –digo…. Si quieres. Te he extrañado demasiado- sonrió con amor y colocó una de sus manos en mi cara, como acunándola

-Me encantaría. Pero no puedo. Hoy no-

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-

-No puedo. Después te explico. Lo prometo-

-¿Lo del caballo tiene que ver con todo eso?-

-Si-

-Bien, esperaré cuatro días- dije arrancando de nuevo camino a su casa. Esto no había salido nada bien.

**Pov Nessi**

-¿Qué esperas lograr de todo esto?- le pregunté a Daniel cuando nos montamos en el carro

-Mira Renesmee, deja el fastidio ya ¿si? Tu hermano me pidió el favor y listo, después hablas con él todo lo que quieras. Es más, mira- me dijo tendiéndome su celular lo tomé y ahí estaba su conversación por pin con Antho. Era cierto lo que decía. En eso llegó un pin de Sophie, el no se dio cuenta porque el teléfono estaba en silencio. Un trueno sonó.

-Lloverá- anunció, no le presté atención y abrí la conversación

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-¿A que hora pasaras por mi?- decía ella. Esa era su ex. Mi tinkerbell perfecta.

DANIEL BLACK:-¿a que hora puedo pasar?- le contesté. Daniel al ver que escribía en su celular intentó quitármelo pero me volteé y le dije

-Hablo con Anthony, dame un momento. No traje celular- el siguió conduciendo sin prestar mucha atención. Confiando en lo que le dije. Por mi parte estaba vuelta en celos. Volvía a salir con ella

_O tal vez Nessi, nunca terminaron. _Me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-Sabes que puedes llegar a la hora que quieras. Las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti. SIEMPRE-

Mi sangre hirvió. Le contesté

DANIEL BLACK:-Bueno… Déjame ver si no se me hace muy tarde. La verdad estoy algo cansado. Estaba comiendo helado con Nessi. Ahorita la estoy llevando a su casa-

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-¿y que hacías comiendo helado con ella? Sabías que hoy tenías que despejar el día. Te acompañé a su casa porque me lo pediste, sin embargo no estas cumpliendo tu parte. No es posible que yo sea la única que aporte en esta relación-

Después de hervir ahora me congelé. Era oficial, ellos sí estaban saliendo. Ya va… un momento… si estaban saliendo entonces mi hermana ¿que asunto pintaba en todo esto?

DANIEL BLACK:-No empieces- fue lo único que dije ¿Qué mas podía decir? Luego se daría cuenta que no era él

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-Tienes razón. Discúlpame. Es que últimamente te he extrañado. Muero por gritar que estamos juntos de nuevo-

DANIEL BLACK:-Todo con calma-

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-lo sé, lo se. Aunque ya se lo comenté a mis padres. Están felices por la noticia. Te adoran- le mandé una carita sonriendo. No sabía que decir ¿"el mío también"? ¿y si su papá no la conocía? Pfff por favor renesmee ¿Cómo no la va a conocer? Seguro también la adoraba. Ella era perfecta.

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-lastima que no le caiga bien a tu padre. Nunca he entendido el porque-

DANIEL BLACK:-¿otra vez con eso?- imagino que ya lo habían hablado

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-es extraño. No me acepta. Jamás lo ha hecho-

DANIEL BLACK:-deja de hablar de mi padre-

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-bien, ¿a que hora pasaras por mi?-

DANIEL BLACK: -ya se me quitaron las ganas. Hablamos después-

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-¿que? ¿Cómo que después?-

DANIEL BLACK:-no tengo batería. Y creo que va a llover. No me gustaría sacarte así-

SOPHIE BYCRIS:-si amor, entiendo. Cuando dejes a Nessi en su casa y llegues a la tuya me avisas. Te amo-

¿Lo amaba? Oh por Dios. ¿En que me estaba metiendo yo? Borre la conversación y cerré la ventana

-¿Te dijo algo Anthony?- preguntó preocupado Daniel

-Nada- dije entregándole su celular

-¿Qué pasó entonces?-

-Limítate a llevarme a mi casa, por favor. Quiero llegar rápido-

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo alarmado

-Dije que nada- pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer en el vidrio las cuales al minuto se convirtieron en el tamaño de las pelotas de golf. Mi casa todavía estaba muy lejos.

-Llama a tu casa- me dijo Daniel tendiéndome su celular –avisa que te quedaras en la mía. No creo que podamos llegar con esta lluvia-

-¿Que? Estas loco-

-Nessi, todavía estamos lejos, ya está oscuro. ¿Prefieres intentar llegar a tu casa y que mañana lloren nuestra muerte o dejarías a un lado tu orgullo y dormirías en mi casa?-

-Tiene que haber otra manera- llamé a Anthony

-¿Qué pasó hermano?-

-Es Nessi- dijo como si fuera obvio. Pero ¡claro! Lo estaba llamando del celular de aquel. Pfff -¿Dónde andas?-

-Entrando a la casa-

-¿Puedes venir a buscarme a casa de Daniel?-

-¿Que? Ni de broma Nessi, esta lloviendo muy fuerte ¿no puedes quedarte ahí? Yo hablo con mamá y papá. La verdad fue culpa mía-

-¿Qué te cuesta Anthony?-

-Es muy peligroso Nessi. Estoy seguro que mama preferiría que te quedar…- Daniel me quitó el teléfono

-Hermano yo le estoy diciendo que se quede en casa pero ella insiste que no- le dijo. Escuchó respuesta, pronunció un -Ok- y luego esperó –Hola Sra. Cullen es Daniel Black- ¿QUE? ¿HABLABA CON MI MADRE? –si… eso, hablo con usted porque ando con Nessi. Estábamos comiendo helado y se nos hizo tarde. Íbamos en camino cuando empezó a llover. Y puesto que es casi imposible transitar así quería pedirle permiso para que ella se quedara en casa. Ya que es mas cerca, estamos a punto de llegar y es mas seguro- esperó la respuesta de mamá. –Por supuesto ningún problema con eso- mamá le habló –Ok. Buenas noches-

-Quiere hablar contigo- me pasó el teléfono. Lo agarré medio asustada. Era primera vez que me quedaba fuera de casa. Y no era precisamente donde una amiga

-Mami- dije sumisa

-Hija. Dios te bendiga. Me parece mejor que te quedes allá. Por lo menos estas segura. No se sabe que puede pasar camino hacia acá. De verdad está lloviendo muy fuerte. Sé respetuosa. El padre de Daniel es un muy buen amigo. Confío en ellos. Así que te portas bien-

-Mamá no soy una niña-

-Pero a veces no te comportas como una señorita. Así que juicio. Sin dejarnos mal-

-Ok mami-

-Dios te bendiga mi amor. Me avisas a lo que llegues a casa.-

-Ok mami. Amen- y corté. Ya era seguro. Me quedaría en su casa

-Bien, al final, gané yo- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa

-Estúpido-

-¡Oye! ¿Te salvo la vida y me dices estúpido?-

-Gracias por salvarme la vida- dije irónicamente –igual eres estúpido-

-¿Pero que tienes conmigo?-

-En contra de ti querrás decir- anuncié pedante

-Exacto, cerebrito-

-Déjalo así-

-Pareces estúpida-

-Lo soy-

-Se nota-

-HAY YA- grité –parecemos carajitos los dos. ¿puedo saber que tienes en contra de mi? ¿por qué me sigues el juego?-

-Me gusta-

-¿Qué te gusta?- pregunté molesta

-Verte enojada. Te ves hermosa-

-Me imagino- fue lo único que dije.

Llegamos y le avisé a mamá. Su papá nos recibió y nos dio de comer. Me dejaron en el cuarto de Rachel (la cual andaba en casa de una amiga milagrosamente) para que me bañara. A lo que terminé saqué una muda de ropa interior que traía en la cartera la tía Alice decía que siempre debíamos ser precavidas y acertó. Le debía un gracias. En eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió y apareció Daniel en frente. Instintivamente tapé mi cuerpo con las manos, pues yo solo vestía un pequeño conjunto azul de lencería que habíamos traído del viaje.

-¿Qué haces pervertido?-

-Por favor, como si quisiera ver- le restó importancia y entró al cuarto

-¿Entonces porqué no te vas?-

-Vengo a darte lo que te vas a poner ¿o quieres estar toda la noche así?- dijo mirándome de nuevo mientras detenía su camino hacia el armario

-Apúrate-

-Hay Nessi por favor. Es como si estuvieras en traje de baño. Yo no soy pervertido y mucho menos violador, así que relájate-

-Hay si, relájate Nessi- dije imitando torpemente su voz –es como un traje de baño. No te voy a violar, solo quiero verte- el rió

-Si eres dramática. Según papá te pareces mucho a Bella- me sonrojé

-Muévete por favor-

-Colócate esto- me dijo tendiéndome una pijama. Short y camisa. Puedes dormir ahí-señaló la cama- buenas noches tinkerbell

-¡HEY!- protesté pero ya se había ido. Agarré la ropa y me la coloqué. El short me quedaba bien, pegadito, pero bien. En cuanto a la camisa… casi no me entraba. Me quité el sostén y me la volví a meter. Me quedó súper pegada. Lo bueno es que era larga. Por lo menos no mostraba piel. Sequé mi cabello, extendí la toalla en el baño, me cepille y me quedé sentada en la cama. La verdad no tenía sueño. El cuarto de Rachel era muy hermoso y todo estaba extremadamente ordenado. Exactamente como lo tendría mi tía Alice. O tal vez recogido. No había casi nada afuera. Estaba clara que en poco tiempo se iría. Seguro ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Al rato salí de la habitación y empecé a detallar el lugar. Tenían buen gusto. Y para estar rodeado de un taller mecánico era muy delicado. El espacio era amplio ya que estaba la sala, el comedor y la cocina juntos. Era de tonalidades claras. Con cuadros y plantas.

-¿Es lindo no?- exclamó una voz a mis espaldas. Me sobresalté

-Si, es hermoso Daniel- dije antes de voltearme

-¿En que piensas?- me volteé y el pasó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo. Extrañamente me gustó. Sentí un calor… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Afff. Benditas hormonas.

-Que es muy lindo para estar rodeado de hombres-

-Cierto. Fue Bella, la que le dio el diseño a papá. Él lo mandó a armar-

-¿Mi mamá?- pregunté dudosa

-Si, al parecer lo diseñó una tía tuya-

-Tía Alice-

-Y… ¿mi mamá desde cuando conoce a tu papá?-

-Desde jóvenes. Son muy amigos. Papá jugó en el mismo equipo con Emmett. También conoció a tu papá. Pero creo que no se caen muy bien. O no se como es el cuento-

-mmm…- fue lo único que dije. Mamá jamás nos había contado acerca de ellos. El papá de Daniel por lo visto sí. Estábamos sentados en un sofá que ahí había. Podía ver como de vez en cuando Daniel desviaba su vista hacia mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que yo lo observaba?

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-

-Es mejor que te hubieses quedado en sostén-

-¿Qué te pasa depravado?-

-No soy depravado, solo que con eso muestras más- me paré y me acerqué a un espejo que había. Efectivamente mostraba más. Mis pezones podían medio verse a través de la fina tela de la camisa y más porque esta me quedaba tan pegada en la parte superior que parecía que mis senos saltarían de un momento a otro. Como la camisa era larga acentuaba mi cintura y cadera haciendo ver mis nalgas mas grandes, y como para excavar mi propia tumba el short daba la apariencia de considerar interesante ver mi parte inferior ya que dejaba que se marcara de un modo un poco borroso, como para querer quitarlo y apreciar bien la lencería. ¡que pena!

-Bueno…- dije volteándome –ya no tengo tiempo para la vergüenza. Creo que me has visto suficiente. Así que… que mas da- dije sentándome otra vez en el sofá. Sin darle mucha importancia para que la pena no apareciera

-Tengo muy buen material para imaginarme tus senos. ¿no te importa?-

-Tienes novia y andas en tu casa con otra admirando su cuerpo ¿a ella no le importa?-

-Eh…- se quedó pensando –probablemente si. Pero a mi no- dijo mirándome y sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad

-¿Por qué no?- inquirí

-Es complicado-

-Creo que soy capaz de entenderlo- lo animé para que me contara

-Bueno… Sophie y yo fuimos novios hace un tiempo. Fue una buena relación pero yo jamás le di ventajas. No sacaba tiempo para verla, solo lo hacía cuando estaba libre, normalmente era ella quien me llamaba o me escribía yo jamás lo hice por cuenta propia. No se… no era mi prioridad. Siempre fui un caballero, la respeté y comprartí con su familia-

-Pero…-

-Pero jamás la amé. Jamás me desperté con la ilusión de verla, solo me daba igual. Jamás la recordé mientras veía algo a través de vitrinas. No me sentí completo. Creo que no es la adecuada-

-Entonces… ¿por qué volviste con ella?-

-La verdad… Para olvidar a alguien- admitió desviando la vista

-¿Cómo así?-

-Hay una chica, que me gusta. Por las noches sueño con ella, en las mañanas me levanto con su rostro en mi mente. Paso el día imaginando mi vida a su lado, veo cualquier detalle y quiero comprárselo, pero es imposible. Necesito olvidarla. –esa es Rosalice- Por eso fue que volví con Sophie. Me prometí tomarla en cuenta, prestarle atención. Darle un buen lugar. Haré lo posible por olvidarla- me sonrió y en sus ojos vi una nota de tristeza

-Wow… el chico malo tiene sentimientos- dije para sacarle una sonrisa y lo logré, sin embargo no llegó a sus ojos

-Claro que los tengo, pero tu sabes, la maldad es parte del encanto- bromeó

-Si, si ya lo creo- ambos reímos

-Bueno, no se si sirva de mucho pero si quieres o necesitas una amiga aquí estoy. Para: olvidar penas, divertirte, pasar un rato, o lo que necesites- le dije

-¿Lo que necesite?- inquirió levantando una ceja. Pero si, lo que necesitara. Jamás lo vi como una persona normal. Siempre me llamó la atención y dentro de mí, algo crecía por él. Daría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado. Así tuviera que ser el consuelo del recuerdo de mi hermana.

-Lo que necesites- afirmé mirándolo a los ojos y le sonreí con el corazón. Él solo se limitó a mirarme profundamente a los ojos. Tuve tiempo de detallar su cara. Su piel morena era hermosa. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, cosa que si no hubiese estado cerca no hubiera podido verlo. Sus cejas eran pobladas, su mandíbula marcada, su nariz un poco perfilada, sin duda era la de su madre. Sus labios eran rellenos, invitaban a pecar. Poco a poco me le fui acercando y él no mostró signos de alejamiento, así que seguí hasta quedar muy cerca de él. Su olor natural era increíblemente delicioso. Ese fue lo último que necesité para lanzármele encima. Con urgencia posé mis labios sobre los suyos y lo besé. El correspondió mi beso pero sus labios se movían más lentos. Segundos después cuando mi urgencia fue complacida pude saborear sus labios, tenían un leve toque a menta, eran suaves y calidos, de pronto mis labios se movieron con los suyos de un modo extraño, confuso, como jamás se habían movido antes, mis dedos viajaron a su nuca y encerré dos puñados de su cabello medio largo en mis manos para poder acercarlo más a mi. Él me tomó por los hombros y me atrajo más hacia él. Irradiando un calor y ardor por doquier. En ese momento, parecía como si nos hubiésemos convertido en una sola persona. Su relación también pesaba en mis hombros, su felicidad también era mi felicidad. Por un largísimo segundo, que parecía no acabarse nunca, un camino totalmente diferente se extendió ante los parpados de mis ojos colmados de lágrimas. Ví el paso de los años y su significado, pude verlo a mi lado, tomando mi mano cada vez que lo necesitaba, perteneciendo a mi familia, formando una familia propia con él. Pude detallar las cabezas inclinadas de dos niños pequeños, de pelo negro azabache como el de él, corriendo por un gran jardín haciendo que un hermoso Golden Retriever corriera tras de ellos. Cuando desaparecieron se llevaron el resto de la visión con ellos. De pronto sentí como él hacía su agarre un poco más fuerte y me separó de su cuerpo. Lo ví a los ojos y estos levemente le brillaban. No sé que significó aquello. Y para arruinar el momento una traicionera lágrima descendió por una de mis mejillas. Él inmediatamente la limpió.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?- preguntó en susurros

-Si-

-No quiero ser feliz a costa de tu infelicidad Nessi. No tienes que prometerme comp…- no lo dejé terminar y puse un dedo en sus sonrosados labios

-No me saques de tu vida, por favor. Si solo quieres una amiga, lo seré. Pero no me saques-

-Lo prometo- dijo y sonrió con pesar. Volví a posar mis labios sobre los de él y le di un castro beso

-Creo que es hora de que te vallas a dormir- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Si- acepté. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar –buenas noches Dano- le dije por cariño.

-Buenas noches Nessi. Que descanses- volví a posar mis labios contra los suyos y me separé. Él agarró mi mano llevándome contra él y los volvió a unir. Sonreí contra sus labios y lo besé tiernamente. Me separé y me fui a la habitación de Rachel. Mañana sería otro día.


	14. Rachel

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 14 Rachel**

Pov Nessi

Dormí placidamente. Cuando me desperté no logré recordar si había soñado o no. Sobre un sofá de la habitación había una ropa junto con una nota.

"_Es para ti. Cámbiate y búscame en el taller_

_Daniel_

Agarré la ropa y estaba nueva. Todavía tenía la etiqueta. Me pareció raro ver que era de mi talla. Consistía en una franela morada de tirantes, un short blanco y un par de cross moradas. Me bañé, ondulé mi cabello, lo puse a los lados y salí.

-Buenas tardes Nessi- me dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Buenas… ¿tardes?- pregunté extrañada. No era posible que hubiera dormido tanto.

-Si. Son las dos. Al principio me preocupé y llamé a Bella. Pero me dijo que acabas de llegar de viaje, que deberías estar cansada y que te dejara dormir. ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Un poco- admití.

-Bien- dijo asintiendo -Daniel anda en el taller, búscalo por ahí- iba saliendo al taller cuando habló de nuevo- por cierto, te ves bien con ropa deportiva. Es mas "nuestro estilo"- reímos juntos. Eso era cierto. Ellos casi siempre andaban deportivos o casi sin ropa. Solo los había visto medio formal en el cumple de Rosalice.

-Gracias Jacob-

-¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a tu madre. Eres hermosa- me sonrojé –en eso también- dijo acercándose y tocando mi mejilla. Di un saltito. –de joven me gustaba- admitió. Lo vi con una ceja alzada –hasta que se casó claro- rió. –Luego la dejé de ver como mujer y empecé a verla solo como amiga. Por esa razón creo que es normal que Daniel se haya fijado en…-

-Papá ya basta- dijo entrando Daniel –Nessi debe tener hambre-

-ok. Los dejo entonces- dijo yéndose con las manos alzadas como diciendo "yo hice nada" y desapareció por la puerta que da al taller.

-Buenas tarde- me saludó Dano, se me acercó y me dio un castro beso en los labios. Me sorprendió pero me llenó de calor. -¿Qué quieres comer?-

-Lo que sea- contesté un poco tímida

-No creo que eso lo vendan. No se si has visto a tu alrededor pero no hay cocina. Solemos llamar y pedir comida-

-Entonces como en mi casa. No te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Nada de eso- agarró mi mano y la entrelazó con la mía, se sentía muy bien –iremos a comer. Rachel está aquí. Esperemos un rato a que termine de recoger sus cosas para que comamos juntos y me acompañas a llevarla a la casa de una amiga. Se van mañana al campus de la universidad-

Esperamos un rato y luego una morena salió de algún lugar. Se parecía bastante a Daniel. Solo que sus ojos eran más oscuros y la nariz era la de Jacob. Su cabello negro azabache caía totalmente liso hasta su mandíbula. Tenía la piel delicada y un poco más clara.

-Listo – dijo sacando unas maletas. Daniel se paró para ayudarla.

-Rachel, ella es Nessi-

-¡Oh!- dijo sorprendida –Un placer Renesmee. Daniel ha hablado de ustedes, tu familia claro. Es bueno que la amistad se siga entre generaciones. Quizás tus hijos y los míos unan nuestras familias- _"O DANIEL Y YO"_ pensé –mi cuarto está a la orden cada vez que quieras venir-

-Gracias Rachel. Un placer conocerte también-le dije con un poco de pena. Daniel metió las maletas, Rachel me ofreció el asiento de copiloto y se montó atrás. Luego Daniel se montó y arrancó

-Cuando me instale en la universidad, asegúrate que papá me haga llegar mi camioneta- le dijo Rachel a Daniel

-Lo haré, no te preocupes-

-¿Qué vamos a comer Nessi?- me preguntó Rachel

-¿Qué te gustaría comer a ti? Tú eres la que se va. Tenemos que complacerte-

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada

-Por supuesto- le dije mientras la veía y sonreía –tu elije. Nosotros después podemos quedar para comer otro día. Lo importante es que te sientas bien y disfrutes el último día con tu hermano. Lo demás puede esperar. ¿Verdad dano?-

-Claro-

–Wow Daniel. Así es como tienes que buscarte una chica, no como la antipática de Sophie-

-Rachel no empieces- dijo Daniel con pesadez

-Es cierto. Ella cree que todo el mundo debe servirle y que debemos adaptarnos a lo que ella quiere-

-Es hija única, lo ha tenido todo, entiéndela un poquito, está acostumbrada-

-Papá también es hijo único y jamás le faltó algo. Tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir en una mansión en el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo somos trabajadores y humildes. Ella es una estúpida-

-¿Qué comeremos?- le preguntó bajando la velocidad para saber a donde debía ir

-Tengo antojo de comida japonesa-

-Comida japonesa. Ok- dijo poniéndose en marcha para el restaurant.

Daniel pidió una mesa, nos sentamos hicimos el pedido y esperamos. Rachel era muy amable. Hablaba cosas interesantes. Tenía buena vibra y bastante humor. La comida pasó entre uno que otro recuerdo de Rachel, contaba historias de cuando Daniel era pequeño y él solo se sonrojaba. Se veía adorable. Inmediatamente ella y yo nos hicimos amigas. Realmente me sentía muy a gusto con ella. Cuando terminamos Daniel pagó y dejó que aportara absolutamente nada. Sí, nada. No me dejó pagar. Rachel insistió en que fuéramos a un centro comercial que estaba cerca para que Daniel le diera su regalo de despedida

-¿No puedes ser mas necia Rachel?- preguntaba Daniel. Yo solo reía. Él era el menor y ella lo trataba como si fuera mayor y tuviera que hacerse cargo de ella. Era gracioso.

-¿Y piensas que me iré sin que me des mi regalo? A Claire le regalaste el último Ipod en ese entonces cuando ella se fue-

-No se lo regalé, me lo compré y ella me lo quitó-

-Pfff es igual. Ahorita no puedo quitarte nada porque últimamente solo trabajas. No veo que hayas comprado algo nuevo-

-Estoy ahorrando- dijo como si nada

-¿Para que?-

-Eso no es problema tuyo. Chismosa-

-Si es para regalarle algo a Sophie no pierdas tu tiempo. Todo lo que le des le parecerá una estupidez-

-Lo se-

-¿Entonces? ¿Para que estas ahorrando?-

-Rachel, sencillamente en este momento no me hace falta algo. Por eso guardo el dinero-

-Me parece bien. Así cuando encuentres a alguien que valga la pena tengas lo suficiente para que le bajes el cielo. Así tiene que ser mi novio. Si no me hace sentir en las nubes entonces no me merece- reí por el comentario

-¿TIENES NOVIO?- gritó Daniel

-No idiota. Cuando lo tenga-

-Ah. Más te vale-

-¿De que hablas? El menor aquí eres tú. Si yo no te dije nada las veces que te revolcaste con la estúpida de Sophie tu no tienes derecho a reclamarme-

-Dejemos ya esa conversación ¿si?- dijo en tono cansado. Al parecer en su familia no la aceptaban

-Es que aun no entiendo ¿Qué ves en ella? Es bonita, lo admito pero eso es todo. No tiene gracia, no tiene cerebro, es aburrida. Parece un protocolo andante. Todo es modales, reglas y procedimientos. _"Esto es así" "Esto no se hace" "Eso tiene gérmenes" "Debes mantener la compostura" "Es muy sin estilo"-_ dijo imitando su voz (imagino) -¿Cuándo tenían sexo acaso no te decía _"no lo metas porque puedes ensuciarme por dentro"?_ – hizo una imitación de asco. Daniel rió

-Vale, vale. Ya basta. De las mujeres no se habla Rachel-

-Eso quería escuchar. Estas aprendiendo enano. Pareces un caballero- dijo y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. Todos reímos.

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos encontramos a la amiga de Rachel cuando bajamos del carro, nos la presentó, ella estaba tres carros más lejos. Daniel bajó las maletas y las pasó al otro carro. Se irían juntas desde aquí para la casa de la amiga. Entramos y empezamos a recorrer las tiendas. Rachel se compró algo de ropa o mejor dicho hizo que Daniel se la comprara. Un par de botines de tacón de aguja que estaban espectaculares. Una cartera que por el precio pensé que Daniel se negaría, pero la pagó como si nada y por ultimo un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco con pequeñas mariquitas.

-Representan la felicidad- le dije mientras se la colocaba y Daniel pagaba

-Lo sé. Es hermoso ¿verdad?-

-Si que lo es- le dije con toda sinceridad. De pronto se quitó un collar que cargaba y lo puso en mi cuello –cuídalo como tu vida. Te obsequio lo mas grande que podría darte- me dijo y no entendí que significaba pero esas simples palabras me dijeron que algo había detrás de aquello así que hice un intento por quitármelo para devolvérselo. –no te lo quites jamás. Llévalo contigo. Con el tiempo sabrás el valor que tiene. Te lo regalo. Te lo mereces-

-Pero es tuyo- le dije atónita

-La verdad no. Pertenece a quien se lo merece-

-¿Qué es?- quise saber

-El dije es una luna llena. Tras de ella hay pequeños brillantes, de aquí a un tiempo se le agregará uno más pero no te preocupes que todavía falta- lo pensó –eso creo. De todas maneras lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarlo en tu cuello. Es todo. Lo demás viene solo. El único que puede explicarte que significa es Daniel. Así que cuando estés lista pregúntaselo y cuando él esté listo te responderá- me sonrió –Prométeme que no te lo quitaras solo hasta que llegue el momento-

-¿Y cuando es el supuesto momento?-

-Lo sabrás, ahora promételo-

-Prometido- le dije agarrando el dije en un puño para sentirlo parte de mi

-Gracias- me dijo y me abrazó como si la vida se le fuese en ello

-¿Listo?- preguntó Daniel guardándose la cartera en el bolsillo -¿o quieres algo mas?- preguntó sarcástico

-Hay no te enojes, no fue mucho. Pero así estoy bien. Gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y le mandó bendiciones a su papa

-Nos estamos viendo Nessi. Cuídate mucho. Y no te lo quites- y se fue con su amiga, dejándonos a los dos parados en la tienda

-¿No te quites que?- dijo Daniel volteándose a verme –¡Oh!- exclamo de sorpresa al ver la prenda en mi cuello. Me vio a los ojos y me perdí en su mirada. –si no lo quieres cargar guárdalo pero no lo vallas a perder, por favor.- me dijo señalándolo

-¿Estas loco? No me lo quitaré jamás-

-De que te lo quitaras, lo harás. Recuerda que no tiene dueño. Pertenece a quien lo merece. Cuando conozcas a alguien mas que se lo merezca se lo tienes que dar-

-¿Qué se lo merezca en que sentido? ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunté confundida

-¿Te gustaría ver una película?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando. -Total, ya estamos aquí-

-Deberías ir a trabajar. Ya te he quitado suficiente tiempo desde ayer-

-Pero hoy fue Rachel-

-Otro día. Lo prometo-

-Bien- dijo aceptándolo –Lo prometiste. Estas en deuda conmigo-

-Lo que necesites- le dije viéndolo a los ojos

-Te llevo a tu casa. Vamos- me dijo y fuimos camino al estacionamiento. Nos montamos en su carro y salimos rumbo a mi casa. Llegamos y estacionó en la entrada. Apagó el carro y volteó a mirarme. –Gracias por compartir conmigo- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Gracias a ti por abrirme las puertas de tu casa y de tu familia-

-Fue lindo tenerte en mi casa, lo admito- rió

-Iré más a menudo. Si quieres claro-

-Me encantaría- besó mi mano –si puedes quedarte a dormir, mejor- sonrió maliciosamente –y si es una semana no me quejo-

-Si quieres me voy a vivir de una vez para allá- le dije sarcásticamente aunque la idea me gustó

-Perfecto. Busca tus cosas mientras hablo con tus padres- dijo saliendo del carro

-DANIEL- grité, volvió a abrir la puerta y se asomó

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Entra- le ordené y lo hizo

-¿Eres loco? Mis padres te van a matar-

-Cálmate mi amor. Era solo una broma- dijo, se acercó y me besó. Dentro de mí sentí un calor extraño. Me había llamado _"mi amor"_ y había sido él, el que empezó el beso. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor. Cuando me faltaba el aire me separé y suspiré. Eso era estar en la cima. Me acerqué de nuevo y le di un corto beso en los labios.

-Vamos- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla –tenemos que dar la cara- y esas palabras me regresaron a la realidad. De pronto sentí nervios por lo que podía decir mi papá. Salimos del carro y me tomó la mano, yo la separé y le negué. Sería más fácil si nos veían distanciados. Cuando traspasamos las puertas en la sala de bienvenida estaban mamá y papá sentados en el sofá.

-Bendición- les dije a ambos

-Dios te bendiga mi amor- dijo mi mamá parándose. Me vino a abrazar y saludó a Daniel.

-Hola papi- dije sumisa

-Hola Renesmee- Auch, eso dolió. Me llamó por mi nombre completo. Las cosas no estaban bien –Hola Daniel ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche?- dijo dirigiéndose a él

-Normal ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a pasar?- respondió retándolo. Quería decirle que se callara pero mamá me tenía agarrada.

-No lo sé, una compañía como mi hija no es cualquier cosa-

-Lo se. La verdad se siente muy a gusto estar con ella-

-¿Y me lo dices así relajado?- preguntó parándose

-¿Como se supone que deba decírselo? Si insinúa que su hija y yo tuvimos sexo déjeme decirle que es una chica muy educada como para tener sexo con alguien con el cual no mantiene una relación amorosa y yo soy muy caballero como para seducir a su hija con ese fin-

-Eres igual que tu padre. Dices lo que piensas ¿Eh?-

-Eso he escuchado. Solo soy de la manera en que el me crió. Es mejor hablar las cosas y que queden claras a simplemente lanzar puntas y que se pierdan amistades-

-Bien, me gusta eso. En cuanto se te ocurra seducir o mantener una relación con mi hija quiero que tengas el mismo valor, toques mi puerta y me digas para hablar cara a cara. Como dos hombres-

-Bien. Vamos a su despacho entonces-

-¿QUE? ¿Que significa eso?- pregunté pero ninguno respondió. Papá empezó a caminar al despacho y Daniel lo siguió con pasos seguros.

–¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó mamá

-Ni idea- dije volteándome a verla

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando mi collar en sus manos

-Una luna- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Wow, jamás llegué a verla. Es hermosa. ¿Quién de la familia de Daniel te la dio?-

-Rachel- dije sin importancia –Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que me a dio alguien de la familia de Daniel?- le pregunté sin entender

-¿No te han dicho el significado de esto?-

-No-

-Entonces a mi no me toca explicártelo. Esa es la razón por la cual Daniel habla con tu padre- me explicó. Agarré la luna entre mis dedos y la miré. Qué gran incógnita reflejaba. ¿Por qué Rachel me habrá dado esto precisamente a mí? ¿De que manera me lo había ganado?


	15. Cuestiones de Religión I

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 15 Cuestiones de Religión**

**Pov Nessi**

Papá y Daniel se habían metido en el despacho a hablar. Me iba a quedar en la sala a esperar que Daniel saliera para que me explicara que era todo esto pero mamá me dijo que mejor dejara que las cosas tomaran su curso natural y que no las apresurara. Luego recordé lo que me dijo Rachel: _"El único que puede explicarte que significa es Daniel. Así que __**cuando estés lista pregúntaselo y cuando él esté listo te responderá**__"_

Yo ya le había pedido la explicación ahora el me la daría cuando estuviera listo. De nada servía que me quedara ahí. Subí a mi habitación y me miré en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban iluminados, brillaban. Bajé mi vista y parecía otra. Esta no era la ropa que normalmente usaría pero me sentía realmente cómoda. Prendí mi lapto y me recosté en la cama. Tenía que hablar con Ali. Me conecté al Skype, al Messenger, al Facebook pero nada. Ella no estaba en línea. Agarré mi celular y marqué al suyo. Al tercer repique contestaron.

-Hola Nessi ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Fernando

-¿Fernando?- inquirí -¿Qué haces con el celular de Ali?-

-Hola Nessi, yo estoy muy bien gracias. ¿Qué tal tu familia?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ok, ok disculpa. Hola Fernando ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien Nessi y ¿tu?-

-Preocupada, no se de Ali ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

-Pensé que sabías. Ella se fue esta mañana con tu tía Alice y mi papá-

-¿Con mi tía? ¿A Donde?-

-No lo se. Solo sé que es por la religión. Creo que Ali empezará-

-¿Religión? ¿Qué religión? ¿Qué va a empezar?- no entendía en absoluto

-La religión de tu tía Alice. Ayer cuando tus padres vinieron a la casa hablaron con los míos de eso. Creo que tu papá también está metido. Ali y mi padre empezaran en la religión hoy-

-¿Pero que religión?-

-Yoruba-

-Ok. ¿Qué es eso?-

-Nessi, disculpa pero tengo que dejarte. Mamá me necesita. Hablamos después. Pregúntale a tu padre. Te quiero. Saludos a Antho- y colgó. Me quedé en blanco ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Y ¿por qué tendían que irse para empezar en una religión? Salí corriendo al despacho. Papá tenía que explicarme que era todo esto. Cuando entré estaba vacío. Agarré mi celular y lo llamé

-¿Qué pasó Nessi?- me respondió mamá

-¿Donde está papá?-

-Acaba de salir de viaje. Llegar pasado mañana-

-¿Tu sabes que significa todo esto? ¿Sabes en que se basa esa religión?-

-No. Siempre quise mantenerme al margen. En su momento si lo supe pero no se de que se trata todo. No quiero meterme en esa vida-

-Ok- dije y colgué. ¿Cómo que no quería meterse en esa vida? Subí a mi habitación, agarré mi lapto abrí una ventana en Google y tecleé: "RELIGION YORUBA" y empecé a leer todo lo que ahí aparecía.

**Pov Anthony**

Me parecería eterno estos días sin Ali. Pensé que venía a quedarse y volvió a irse. Pensaba y le daba vueltas a mi cabeza imaginando cual sería la explicación de todo esto. Dejé los papeles encima del escritorio. No podía trabajar así. Mi mente no daba para esto. Llamé a Nessi a su celular pero no contesto. Insistía tanto que luego me salió la contestadota. Seguro se había quedado sin batería. Como siempre ella dejando el celular olvidado. Salí de la oficina y me puse camino a casa. Le diría a Nessi y a Rosalice para que viniéramos un rato al club a pasar la tarde. Despejar la mente. Llegué a la casa y dejé el auto en toda la entrada, total dentro de un ratito saldríamos otra vez. Fui directo a la habitación de Rosalice y estaba durmiendo así que me encaminé a la de Nessi, toqué pero nadie respondió. Pensé en irme pero giré la perilla y ella estaba ahí, tendida en su cama, llorando bajito. Me le acerqué casi corriendo

-Nessi ¿Qué paso?- pregunté tomándola en mis brazos. Pero ella no respondió –Nessi mi amor, háblame ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?- tampoco respondió. Traté de pensar que le podía haber pasado pero no me llegaba nada, luego de un momento a otro Daniel apareció en mis pensamientos -¿fue Daniel?- inquirí molesto. Ya me iba a parar, conducir a su casa y matarlo a golpes. Ella no respondió siguió llorando mas fuerte aún. Había sido él –Lo voy a matar- mencioné parándome de la cama

-Ali- gimió ella y ahí mi mundo dejó de dar vueltas

-¿Qué le pasó a Ali?- le pregunté arrodillado en su cama y con un nudo en la garganta. Ella lloro y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? –NESSI DIME QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA A ALI- le grité. Ella señalo la lapto que estaba en el piso. La agarré y leí las páginas. Me quedé en shock -¿Qué significa esto Nessi? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Ali?-

- E… E.. Ella…- decía casi son poder hablar –Ella, se… será, será- repetía a causa de que no podía hablar –ella será santera- sentenció

-¿QUE?- grité -¿Cómo que santera?-

-YO NO SE DANIEL. TAMPOCO ENTIENDO- me gritó y se tendió a llorar –Y LO PEOR ES QUE PAPÁ Y TÍA ALICE LO SABEN. TÍA ALICE SE LA LLEVO- seguía gritando. Esto no podía ser cierto

-¿y su familia sabe?- ella asintió

-Su papá la acompañó-

-Por Dios ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?- pegunté apretándome el puente de la nariz

-No juzguen antes de saber- dijo mamá entrando a la habitación. –espérense que lleguen y les expliquen-

-Eso es anti-natural- dije con rabia -¿por qué defiendes eso?-

-Porque Alice también está metida en la religión. Y no es malo. Solo que yo los he tenido alejados de eso. Cuando lleguen podemos hablar todos para que conozcan eso-

-Yo no quiero saber de eso- nos dijo Nessi– sálganse de mi cuarto por favor- miré a mamá y asintió así que nos salimos y cerramos la puerta tras de nosotros

-¿Y tu?- me preguntó

-¿Yo que?- inquirí confundido

-¿Tampoco quieres saber de eso?-

-Por supuesto que sí mamá. Ali es mi vida. Yo la amo y no la dejaré sola en todo esto-

-Disculpa por jamás decírselos-

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Es algo que no nos pertenecía… hasta ahora- concluí

-¿En verdad la amas?- me preguntó mamá con un brillo en los ojos

-Si mamá- asintió.

-Cuando llegue tu padre hablamos de eso-

-Gracias- le dije y me besó la frente antes de irse.

No podía pensar bien pero tuve que ir a trabajar. Hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por concentrarme. Al día siguiente me levanté y fui a clase, "normal". Rosalie llevó a Rosalice como últimamente solía hacer y Nessi no se levantó. Pasé el día como un zombi, no tomé nota alguna en las clases y no asistí a la enfermería. No estaba de ganas. En la tarde me fui directo al club. Si iba a la casa no trabajaría. Demás está decir que no probé bocado alguno durante el transcurso del día.

**Pov Nessi**

No era posible que mi mejor amiga quisiera dedicarse a eso ¿Qué pasaría con nuestros planes? Y… ¿acaso ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo? ¿Pretendía tener su casa como una iglesia? Con altares por aquí y por allá. En la noche prácticamente no dormí. Cuando vi los primeros rayos de sol asomarse fui a la cocina y comí algo. Regresé a mi cuarto y me bañé. Me quedé un buen rato en la ducha, relajándome, sacando el miedo que en la noche se apoderó de mí. Al terminar me vestí sin mirar las prendas (como siempre ha hecho Rosalice) y bajé, busqué las llaves de mi carro y salí. Necesitaba manejar y así lo hice, sin rumbo alguno. Como una hora después el capó empezó a botar humo y el carro se paró

-¿Y ahora que?- dije con pesar cruzando los brazos y hundiendo mi cabeza entre ellos encima del volante. No sabía de carros y no traía mi celular. ¿Que iba a hacer? Tenía que acostumbrarme a tener el celular encima. Me quedé así por un rato. Tal vez muchos minutos. Hasta que unos dedos tocaron el vidrio de mi ventana. Levanté la cabeza asustada. Y entrecerré los ojos mientras mi vista se acostumbraba a la luz.

-¿Será que saldrás?- preguntó la voz, después de algunos segundos fue que lo reconocí.

-Daniel- murmuré y salí del carro

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó y sin decir algo me eché a llorar en su hombro –oye, oye mejor entremos ¿sí?-

-¿Entrar?- pregunté entre lagrimas -¿a donde?-

-A la casa- me señaló el taller al otro lado de la calle. Por alguna extraña razón había manejado inconscientemente para acá. Asentí y lo seguí. No se detuvo en el taller sino que siguió hasta la casa.

-Mi cuarto- dijo abriendo una puerta. -no te importa ¿verdad? ¿o prefieres que hablemos en el de Rachel?-

-No importa. Aquí está bien- le dije y pasamos. Quitó las sabanas de su cama y me arropó. Estaba haciendo algo de frío.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Tuviste como una hora dentro del carro. No me acerqué antes porque pensé que saldrías pero no lo hiciste- concluyó y en su voz pude notar la preocupación. Simplemente lloré y lloré y el estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, consolándome. En algún momento me quedé dormida. Dormí placidamente, lo que en la noche no pude dormir. Realmente me faltaba descansar. Cuando desperté ahí estaba él. A mi lado, dormido también. Se veía tan hermoso. Tuve el valor de levantar mi mano y acariciar su cara. Pasé mis dedos por su frente, sus cejas. Su nariz, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su mentón y por ultimo su boca. La estuve acariciando por un rato hasta que empezaron a extenderse mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Se me van a desgastar- me dijo abriendo los ojos. Inmediatamente retiré mi mano. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó

-Yooo- me quedé pegada. No sabía que decir. Él volvió a agarrar mi mano y la colocó en su mejilla.

-Sigue. Se siente bien- pero no podía seguir con sus ojos clavados a los míos. –pfff lo arruinaste- me sonrojé. –haz dormido bastante. Salí a comprarte algo para que comas- me tendió una bolsa, saqué le el empaque y lo abrí. Comida italiana. Mi favorita. Me dio agua y jugo de parchita. Comí en tiempo record bajo su mirada impaciente. Luego deposité los envases en la misma bolsa y él la agarró. –ahora si me vas a decir ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿y porqué no salías del carro?-

-No sabía que estaba aquí- dije con sinceridad -Solo manejaba. Pero por alguna extraña razón aquí estoy-

-Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. Tal vez este es el lugar donde tenías que llegar- me dijo

-Si- acepté. En esta casa me sentía muy a gusto.

-¿Y…?- inquirió

-¿Y que?-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Ah si, eso. Ya debes saberlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya hablaste con mi madre- dije con seguridad

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo hice fuera de aquí-

-Eres demasiado correcto- dije colocando los ojos en blanco -¿ya estas al tanto de todo?- le pregunté y él asintió

-Y la verdad no se que decirte-

-Sé que tienes como hacerme sentir mejor- aseguré

-No lo creo- dijo e hizo una mueca extraña. Volvió a sentarse en la cama -¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿te gustaría conocer todo eso?-

-No. Bueno… no sé-

-¿Qué te tiene insegura?-

-Leí cosas y… pues… algunas no me gustaron. Ellos pueden hacer… encantos y cosas… para conseguir lo que desean. Hacen ofrendas y reciben lo que piden ¿no es eso monstruoso?- le pregunté. Él pareció dudar -Daniel- lo llamé para que me respondiera

-eeeeee…- no sabía que decir –Este… ¿precisamente que es lo que será?-

-Se meterá a santera- creo. Dije no muy segura. –no se, esta empezando. No se como serán esas cosas, o si lleva un tiempo determinado-

-Imagino que sí- dijo él

-¿Tu como sabes?-

-Bueno… Yoooo… Esteee….- solo balbuceaba cosas sin decir algo en sí

-HABLA YA DANIEL- le grité. Me tenía desesperada. Estaba muy estresada

-Soy espiritista- admitió

-¿Y eso es?- inquirí

-Algo parecido a la santería… desde afuera. Porque realmente no se parecen-

-¿Tu también?- pregunté con él aire contenido

-No es igual Nessi. Mira te explico- dijo y me quedé esperando

-¿Entonces?-

-Estaba dándote tiempo de que me dijeras: _NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR_ y salieras corriendo- dijo

-Por algo estoy aquí ¿no?-

-Cierto. Bueno… empecemos con la santería. La religión se llama Yoruba. Al igual que en las otras religiones tienen su Todopoderoso, sus guardianes y esas cosas. La mayoría de las personas (en esa religión) empiezan por _la mano de Orula_.-

-¿Y eso es?- lo interrumpí

-La mano de Orula es como una ceremonia. En esa religión Orula es la divinidad de la adivinación y sabiduría. Es el testigo de Dios (Olodumare) cuando este, construyo el universo. Por eso se dice que Orula conoce el destino de todas las cosas y seres vivientes, como se originaron, como están, y como terminaran. Recibiendo o consultando a Orula, las personas pueden conocer su destino, tanto en el mundo físico, como el espiritual, saber cuales son las dificultades que le amenazaran, y como librarse se ellas a través de sacrificios, entre otras cosas más. Al recibir a Orula el padrino (babalawo o sacerdote de Ifa que hace la ceremonia) te entrega un idé (pulsera) con cuencas verdes y amarillas, saltadas aletoriamente. Esto representa que pacto que hizo Orula con la Muerte para que no tocara a sus hijos sino cuando ella dictamine que su destino en la tierra a terminado. Las personas empiezan por ahí ya que Orula les dice muchas cosas como: cual es su función en la tierra, cual será su puesto en la religión y cosas así. Y pues como te dije Orula protege a sus hijos de la muerte para que estos cumplan su misión en el mundo. Así como Orula tienen a muchos más que cumplen misiones específicas-

-¿Y como es eso de santero?- pregunté

-Bueno, eso primero lleva una preparación. Al principio no se exactamente cuanto tiempo ya que nosotros no trabajamos de la misma manera pero sé que después hay un año (de preparación) donde la persona recibe a otros santos. Es una de las ceremonias mas importantes de la religión. El que será santero primero es Iyawo por un año. Iyawo se le dice a los recién nacidos en la religión. Tiene un año para prepararse. Visten de blanco. Cortan su cabello, usan collares y tienen ciertas reglas que cumplir durante ese año. Luego son santeros. Y pueden hacer sus trabajos. Como tu dijiste: encantamientos y cosas así. Las ofrendas se las hacen a sus santos. Es como un agradecimiento o algo así- puso cara de confusión –y pueden hacer iniciar a otras personas en la religión. Los babalawos o sacerdotes de Ifa son como los padres de iglesia en la religión católica. Creo que es el máximo rango a donde pueden llegar. Los santeros trabajan por medio de Orula, los babalawos por medio de Ifa. Los babalawos tienen acceso a más información. Y cumplen con otras cosas en la religión. Una mujer no puede llegar al cargo de babalawo. Solo los hombres heterosexuales. Las mujeres solo pueden ser santera, apetebí y no se que mas. Tienen muchas cosas. Bajan espíritus dependiendo lo que necesiten y cosas así- concluyó. Al ver que no decía algo siguió –no es una mala religión. Realmente ninguna religión es mala. Solo es una manera diferente de alabar-

-¿Y en que se diferencia de la tuya?- quise saber

-Bueno, yo de esa religión solo sé las cosas que he preguntado y me han dicho. Así que todo lo que te he dicho a ti no lo tomes como verdad, solo como un punto de vista. Los que pueden opinar son los que están metidos en la religión. Por eso cuando llegue Alice y tu amiga habla con ellas y que te expliquen bien.-

-Dime en que se diferencian-

-Bueno a mi punto de vista ellos trabajan con ofrendas. Nosotros trabajamos con fe. Si le hacemos ofrendas pero solo cosas que nosotros queramos. Los santos no nos piden, nosotros le ofrecemos. Por mi medio, cuesta mas conseguir las cosas mientras que por el medio de ellos no. Nosotros tenemos que ser pacientes y nunca abandonar nuestra fe para demostrar que de verdad luchamos por lo que se quiere. Ellos parecen nunca enfermarse, nosotros sí nos enfermamos. A veces se bajan espíritus de luz de la corte médica y nos atienden. Nos mandan remedios a tomar (plantas y cosas así) y poco a poco nos vamos sanando. Es como la vida normal solo que puedes saber cosas. Como por ejemplo saber si algo funcionará, si las personas que están a tu alrededor son fieles a ti. Lo que no me gusta de la religión yoruba es el sacrificio de animales. Papá dice que ellos no deben morir naturalmente. _"si haces correr sangre, tu sangre correrá_"- dijo imitando la voz de su padre. Ambos reímos – en sí se parecen un poco pero la religión yoruba tiene más procedimientos y reglas. Le pedimos y rezamos a Dios. Es el principal en la religión. Los demás solo son espíritus de luz. Yo simplemente soy como soy y pues, trabajamos con fe- concluyó. Me dejó un momento que procesara la información, al rato lo ví y le sonreí

-No es tan malo-

-No. Supongo que es cuestión de que nos pongamos en los zapatos de cada quien. Antes de criticar algo debemos conocerlo, meternos a fondo-

-¿Y tu por qué eres espiritista? ¿Qué te llevó a eso?-

-La familia. Desde generaciones esta ha sido la manera en que hemos dado las gracias y hemos pedido. Normalmente los niños crecen con la religión de sus padres-

-¿Y puedes salirte?-

-Claro. Sin problema. Pero no lo haría. Me gusta lo que hacemos. Ayudamos a muchas personas. Es parte de mí. No podría dejarlo-

-Claro- asentí. Luego recordé lo que me dijo: ellos sabían cosas acerca de las personas que tienen a su alrededor.

-Daniel- lo llame

-Dime-

-Con respecto a eso que ustedes saben cosas…-

-Aja- me alentó para que continuara

-Pues… yo quería saber sí…-

-Sí- respondió seguro sin yo siquiera haberle hecho la pregunta. Me puse nerviosa

-¿Si que?- pregunté a ver si estaba seguro de lo que estábamos hablando

-Debo confesarte algo y quiero disculparme de ante-mano por eso-

-Dime. Me estas asustando-

-La noche que estuviste aquí te consulté- dijo como si nada ¿Qué era eso? ¿Me había hecho que?

-¿Y eso quiere decir?-

-Pregunté cosas sobre ti-

-¿Por qué?- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Él desvió la vista y respondió

-Por el collar que te dio mi hermana- instintivamente lo tomé en mi mano derecha ¿Qué tenía que ver el collar?

**Nota autora:**

**Hola nenas. Primero que nada quiero decirles que respeto mucho todas las religiones. Toqué este tema en el fic porque es algo que últimamente estoy viviendo de cerca y puedo ver el rechazo que muchas personas le dan a los practicantes de estas religiones.** RESPETO TODAS LAS RELIGIONES. Pienso que es cosa de cada quien. Los practicantes: si en algo me equivoqué disculpen y corrijan. Solo quería dar una idea de lo que es. A las demás les invito a que respetemos las opiniones y direcciones de fe. Se les quiere. Mariu


	16. Cuestiones de Religión II

**Secuela de MI PASIÓN, la historia es la autora Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización.**

**CARO508**

**Capitulo 16 Cuestiones de Religión II**

–Ese collar pertenece a mi familia- ¿y por qué lo tenía yo? –Pasa de generación en generación. Una mujer de la familia se lo entrega a otra mujer que formará parte esa familia- dijo

-No entiendo-

-El collar debía tenerlo mi mamá. Pero a parte de que falleció nunca se lo ganó. Así que Rachel lo heredó. La persona que tiene el collar debe dárselo a una mujer que formará parte de la vida de su hijo. En este caso su hermano, ósea yo-

-Sigo sin entender. Creo que es demasiada información en día de hoy. No puedo procesarla. Dije agarrando mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos-

-Tengo que decírtelo hoy, sino, después se me hará mas difícil- tomó aire y habló –Rachel te dio el collar porque te eligió como mujer para mi- dijo rápido. Yo solo abrí mis ojos como platos.

-Ella dijo que me lo gané ¿de que manera?- quise saber

-Como te dije: es cosa de familia. La salida al centro comercial a parte de Rachel aprovecharse de mi era probarte a ti. Entraron a tiendas, vieron muchas cosas, ella se midió, pidió y compró y tú estabas ahí, a gusto. Sin pedir algo o comprar algo. Cuando fuimos con Sophie intentó hacerle como una guerra. Rachel compraba algo y ella pedía algo dos veces más caro. O cosas así. Por eso no le cae bien a mi familia. Según las mujeres de las generaciones pasadas el collar deben entregárselo a una mujer que: _se gane un lugar en la familia de manera sencilla. Que sea humilde y con buenas intenciones. Que esté dispuesta a dar antes que recibir. Que establezca conexión con la portadora del collar y que lo acepte con curiosidad de saber que es y que significa._-

-¿Y yo acumulé todas esas cosas en un día?- pregunté atónita

-Si. Desde el primer momento dejaste las decisiones en manos de ella. Eso quiere decir que confiaste en lo que ella elegiría y pensaste en el bienestar de ella antes que el tuyo. Fue algo sencillo pero de mucho valor. Y la conexión… pues… tendrás que preguntárselo a ella algún día. Solo sé que al parecer es como un instinto. Cuando se conoce la persona simplemente se sabe que es ella y ya. Debe ser una conexión fuerte. Sobre todas las mujeres que existen o pueden nacer eres precisamente tú. Ella un día me dijo que simplemente se siente. Él día que vallas a entregar el collar tiene que ser a una mujer que te inspire todo eso. Tú la elegirás para que forme parte de tu familia-

-¿Por qué tu mamá no se lo ganó?- pregunté

-No era humilde- dijo con una sonrisa de pesar –a mi abuela no le cayó bien, así que no se lo ganó. Según ella esa no era la mujer correcta para mi papá.- nos quedamos en silencio –no se si estas al tanto pero mi papá gustaba de tu mamá-

-Ya me dijiste- le recordé

-Él quería entregarle ese collar a ella. Pero claro, no podía. Porque no es uno quien la elige. Bella debía conocer a mi abuela, pero nunca pudo-

-Cosas del destino- dije

-Si- aceptó –si la hubiese conocido tal vez fuéramos hermanos y no estuviera sobre tu pecho ahorita-

-¿Y… esto quiere decir que…?-

-Según las generaciones… que eres la mujer con la cual debo compartir mi vida. Pero no te sientas presionada, no es algo que debas hacer. Son cosas tontas de familia. De todas maneras, te queda bien. Te luce- pero algo en sus ojos no estaba bien

-¿Tu que piensas?-

-Que se te ve hermoso. Que no puede estar en un cuello mejor-

-¿Aceptas la decisión?-

-Si- dijo con un brillo especial –no ha podido ser una mejor decisión-

-Pero… tú tienes novia-

-Aja. Y no pienso terminar con ella… Por ahora-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo-

-Lo sé- dijo mirando a la nada –solo… debemos esperar un poco. Las cosas se darán-

-¿Qué hablaste con mi papá?-

-Le conté todo. Prácticamente le pedí tu mano-

-¿Y que dijo?-

-Después de convencerlo que no sería todavía, me dio el permiso para cortejarte pero me dijo que todo estaba en ti. Que era tu decisión. Que no te iba a vender como si no tuvieras voto propio- reímos

-Típico de él- le dije

-Y… bueno, te consulté para verificar la decisión de mi hermana. Pregunté como sería mi vida junto a ti y me dieron buenas respuestas. Todo parece indicar que si, eres la mujer de mi vida- sonrió -¿irónico no?- inquirió

-Original, diría yo-

-¿No te asusta ni te parece _monstruoso_?- preguntó haciendo referencia a la palabra que yo había dicho. Reímos juntos

-No. En lo absoluto. Me están cayendo bien tus santos- dije lo último en son de broma

-Si te unes a mi familia también serán los tuyos- dijo también en broma pero sé que hubo una nota de sinceridad

-Los aceptaré… cuando sea el momento- dije viéndolo a los ojos

-¿Ya se te pasó todo?-

-Si. Ahora pienso que es decisión y fe de cada uno. Es algo que tiene que respetarse-

-Esa es mi chica- dijo acercándose y abrazándome.

**Nota:**

**Hola chicas soy Caro508, bueno aquí están un par de capítulos, recuerden que la historia no es mía si no de Mariu, y todo depende de cuando ella actualice la historia. Aquí hay otra nota de ella aclarando unas cosas: **

**NOTA AUTORA: Hola nenas. ¿Cómo están? Estos son los capítulos que tengo escritos desde hace tiempo. Lamento publicar todo así para dar esta mala noticia: estaré un tiempo fuera de la página. (OJO: pretendo seguir con mis fic's) debido al fallecimiento de mi novio. Fue hace dos semanas (25 de enero/2012). Y como lo imaginarán no tengo cabeza para escribir historias de amor. De verdad disculpen sé que siempre están pendiente y yo también me molesto y me desilusiono cuando estoy leyendo un fic y luego dicen que no lo terminaran. Espero que me entiendan y me den un tiempo de duelo. Espero que todas estén bien. Que Dios proteja a sus familiares y amigos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. MARIU **


End file.
